Forever Bonded
by JadeRose1
Summary: Orton is he youngest of a group of Vampires, trying to live under thin veil of a normal life he forms a friendship with Cena. Something happens one day that Orton is forced to choose…loose his friend or curse him. Slash universe two
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. **

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

**(This second Universe is starting from in idea from wade john randy slash hope they enjoy that I will be stretching the idea past just one story.)**

_Forever Bonded- Slash Universe two_  
_Pairings: Not clearly defined, Hunter/Orton, Taker, Batista, Cena_  
_Summary: Orton is he youngest of a group of Vampires, trying to live under thin veil of a normal life he forms a friendship with Cena. Something happens one day that Orton is forced to choose…loose his friend or curse him._  
_Rating: M for Sex, blood, violence, abuse….you get the drift._  
_Time frame: Late 2001_

In the OVW training ring John laid sprawled on the mat sucking for air which Randy was leaning in the corner almost laughing at the young man.  
"Come one Johnny boy that all you got?"  
"You kidding me right?"  
"No…come on…we know Vince is going to have scouts around if they have a show coming up soon. Hey for all we know he might need some green ass talent to take a fall for something." Randy had a cold yet alluring demeanor to him. Who would think such an odd combo existed? There was a reason for it though. By a set of laws unknown to most Randy could not permit himself to become attracted to a human.

He walked in a shadowed world of vampires…currently he was lowest, & weakest one. For that he was to be at the mercy of those above him when ever called. For roughly the last six months he finally had some peace to himself. He always knew that would change someday when he got moved from OVW to WWE itself. He has already served his creator Hunter Helmsley as well as Hunter's creator Ric Flair faithfully for almost 50 years. Two laws he had to follow even when not in their presence, no personal encounters without their consent, second he was not to drink human blood.

Randy was not worthy of the rich vibrancy of human blood & had to live his existence from that of animals. Of course also doing so left him weaker then the others & he would remain so until either of them deemed his privileged enough…that or Flair's creator sent word it was to be permitted. Though all the stories Randy ever heard of that…man it would be doubtful that would ever happen. Then there was Flair's other 'child' David Batista that one was a beast of a man who seemed to take sick pleasure in tormenting Randy over the years with his crazed mind of his own sexual pleasure. Randy was almost relived when Dave was pulled to join Flair & Hunter shortly after Randy entered OVW.

Randy & John worked a little longer before calling it a night. Randy couldn't help but steal glances at the rich form of John's body in the locker room when he was sure the other man would not catch him. Randy didn't want to freak him out or maybe even worse have John willing to return the advances, but be unable to accept them.

Randy had him as a friend & would value that as long as he was permitted. After showering & changing the two of them did their normal routine of hitting a local watering hole to drink. They both had their share of girls, Randy brushed them aside in his cool manner while John welcomed the attention. Even though Randy couldn't have him seeing others draped on John made a small piece of Orton boil.

They would leave heading back to the cheap apartments that quite a few of the trainees used, John was buzzed hanging on Orton which he just smirked at. Randy was use to it by now. It gave him an odd chance of close contact outside the ring without it being 'personal'. He was there helping John as a friend.

As least John was coming back instead of wandering off with some pretty young thing that batted her eyes just right at him. "Do you have a type?" John asked out of the blue.  
"Excuse me?"  
"When ever we go out…" John started as they reached the building. " Seems no matter who makes a move on you…you blow them off."  
"Hey I'm just focused on my training unlike some other guy I know."  
"Hey now…I fo-focus on my training when I need to."  
"Yeah says the guy that will wake with a headache on the morning." Randy told him helping John up to his small studio getting him inside & onto his bed.

Randy looked a moment John spread out face down on the bed, the way his legs were stretched, how well he filled the jeans he was in. Orton shook his head clenching his hands in tight fists. He walked over to carefully turning John onto his back so hopefully he wouldn't smother himself.

Randy left the apartment returning to his own. He could do with a drink, even if it was just cold pigs blood he secured from a local butcher. Opening the door he walked in shutting it behind him, just slumping against it.  
"There you are Randal." His eyes went wide recognizing the Animal's voice. Moving his head he sees Dave slowly stand up walking towards him not looking pleased.

"Wh-what you doing here?"  
"The Master wishes to meet you…why I have no clue." Dave stops right in front of Randy a faint sneer to his lips. "Then again maybe I do know." Dave grabbed Randy by the back of his head pressing their lips together forcing his tongue into Randy's mouth. The only slight enjoyment Randy got from it was the tiniest of tastes from Dave's most resent feeds. The problem it was always teases…tasting human blood on the lip & in the mouths of those he served but unable to enjoy it himself.

Dave broke the kiss letting the younger vampire go. "Shame I so wanted more fun with you…but he is waiting…Lets go!"  
"I need to…" Randy started till Dave smacked him across the mouth.  
"What you need to do is listen to orders. NOW MOVE!" Randy sighed moving from the door walking out with Dave behind him. Placing a call on the way out of the building a large limo pulled around front picking them up.

"Hey kid." Hunter's voice greeted Randy as he got him. Randy didn't look at Hunter as he spoke.  
"Greetings Hunter sir." Hunter looked at him, then Dave.  
"Orton lift you head." Hunter looked as Randy did as ordered. A low brief growl from Hunter seeing the faint bruise & attempt of a split lip. "Was that from training." He was quite "ORTON ANSWER!"  
"No…no sir…pu-punishment for delaying an order."  
"I see." Hunter shifted his eyes to Dave.  
"I told him we had to go & he claimed he had something more important."  
"And I think I know what it was too."  
"He was late returning…you know The Master will be displeased already."  
"Did you even bother to look at him?"  
"Watch your tone with me Hunter."  
"Or WHAT? Just because you are of even rank…remember I am still older…" Hunter slightly seething took a few deep breaths trying to calm done. "Orton what was it you were trying to tell Dave?"

"I-I needed to fe-feed."  
"Figured…" Hunter slowly shaking his head.  
"You taking the whelp's side?"  
"You would figure the amount of time in his station he would know better to question unless it was important." Hunter pulled out his phone placing a call. Finishing it he hung up looking at Orton where he basically stayed seated on the floor of the limo. "We will get something for you kid don't worry."  
"God you still baby his ass after all this time." Dave almost grunted.  
"Maybe if you ever get the honor of embracing someone you will understand."  
"You were given the honor or Ric just didn't see him worthy of his time."

"No matter how you wish to twist it Dave…you don't have a proper bone in your large body to even know how to deal with a 'child'. Also on top of that you know The Master will not be pleased that Orton has not been properly feed." Orton gulped having a feeling he knew what that implied. The limo finally stopped Hunter got out first, Dave next catching Orton in the back as he passed him.  
"Opps sorry." He then gave a brief chuckle stepping out before Orton made his way out. They were out front a upscale hotel, which Randy glanced up at before Dave pushed him from behind. "Move." Randy lowered his head back down seeing Hunter in front of him & Dave stayed behind him as they headed for the elevator.

Reaching the penthouse floor they step off the elevator. Randy barely took two steps. "Stop." A grumble of a voice greeted him. "On your knees whelp." Randy shuttered lowering down to the ground. "Now crawl towards Ric."  
"Yes master." Randy scanned the room seeing where Ric was seated on a couch, what paused him a moment was a petite blond that was passed out next to him, she was in a tank top & short skirt. A thin tint of blood on her neck were she was recently feed from.

"Move or I will have Dave move you."  
"So-sorry Master." Randy on his hands & knees made his way over towards Ric who had a look that was unsure if it was amusement or pleased. Reaching near the couch Randy sat back on his feet his head staying lowered.  
"Pretty sight isn't it Orton?"  
"Master?"  
"Look at her…so sweet, so peaceful, so….inviting."  
Dave laughed coldly. "Pardon me Master but the whelp wouldn't know what to do with a woman if it came with an instruction manual."  
"That true whelp, your prior life you had no dealing with the fairer sex?" Their master's voice held a drawl to is as he laughed.  
If he had the spare blood to do so he would of blushed as the shame. "No Master."

"Is it you had no desire for them whelp?"  
"The opportunity never presented itself before that time Master."  
"Time we remedy that don't you think."  
"Master?"  
"Even as a whelp once you join us on the road you will have appearances you must keep up. Being the prodigy or Ric & Hunter it will be expected you to also wine & dine the ladies…just always remember your true station.."  
"Yes Master." Randy didn't know why he honestly had no desire to wine & dine the ladies, even thought he knew that was how their group found their feeds. Get ladies clamoring to get knew someone like Ric or Hunter, get them boozed that they would hardly even know what was happening to them. Bring them back to the hotel, or if that couldn't wait the limo where they could take time feeding from the young forms.

To lure a woman wouldn't have to involve actual sex though…they could be feed from before that point. "Remove her panties whelp." Randy slowly reached forward reaching up the skirt, waiting for any movement from her stilled form. If not for her still warmed skin, also the soft rise & fall of her chest he would worry she was already dead. That is one thing he was glad to never see is anyone of the group actually kill someone. He glided the thin fabric down her legs his vision met with a trimmed mound of skin seen under the short fabric.

Randy didn't know why but his lips wanted to curl slightly like when a hunger is hitting him. He gave a low growl turning his head away. "DID I TELL YOU TO MOVE!"  
"No…No Master."  
"Then look back at her. Take your hands & raise the end up to give a better look. Dave."  
"Yes Master." Dave answered.  
"Go position the poor dear better."  
"Yes Master." Randy had already done what he was told still getting that feeling bubbling inside. Dave walking over shifted her body down even closer to Randy bracing her feet on the floor legs apart.

"Taste her whelp." Randy just stayed feeling lost. It was taking too long for The Master's likening.  
"Dave."  
"Yes Master." He gave a cold grin grabbing the back of Orton's head shoving him closer to the woman. "Lick it whelp." Dave lowly growled. Randy closed his eyes as he opened his mouth sliding his tongue over then between the folds. Tiny flecks of juice hit & slid down his tongue from where she was previously warmed up. Randy gave a low feral growl as the energy from it began to fill he senses. Instantly Randy moved his hands to hold the lips apart pushing his tongue deeper wanting even more of that energy he was craving.

Dave looked at Their Master who nodded & he let go of Randy's head. Soon life seemed to flow more through the stilled body as she began to moan. Her hips twitching wanting to pull away Ric moved a hand firmly to her hip holding her still as she came loudly before falling still again.  
"That's good whelp…stop." Randy's mind was in another place & had to fight hearing his Master's word pulling away from the body his cheek & jaw soaked. "Strip down for me whelp." Randy stood up still trying to process what happened. He felt fed, yet there was no blood. He removed his shirt first & then his pants. A chill filled his body hearing The master laugh. "Seems that did not turn you on whelp." The Master declared seeing Randy's member still limp. "It felt good though didn't it…the rush through you body tasting her sexual fluids…" Randy heard foot steps moving towards him. "The rush like when you can feed whelp, but instead of cold old animal blood, it was rich & warm as it ran in your mouth & down your throat…" It was The Master's voice even closer to him "Right whelp?"  
"Ye-yes Master…is th-that another way to feed?"  
"Yes…the next best thing to their blood." A large hand grabbed the back of Randy's head tilting it back forcing him to see a pair of haunting green eyes before the Master forced his lips to Randy's, his thick tongue entering Randy's mouth taking in traces of the woman's juices himself.

He didn't want to, but the thick poking intrusion to his mouth felt so good to him. Even being used it was good in a way he should not be enjoying, but after so many years of it at the hands of the other three how could his brain not be programmed to like it. He involuntarily moaned against The Master's lips. The feeling was lost as The Master pulled his lips from Randy's looking down with a cold smirk. "So it is the firmer not so fairer sex you prefer whelp."

"Ye-Yes Master." Randy lowered his eyes, then once his head was free he lowered it as well. He felt embarrassed saying it as he wasn't even sure before now. He just always thought he brushed woman away from him because he knew he would be punished if he even thought of sleeping with a human…then again if that was the case why would he steal glances in the locker room…mainly at Cena.

The Master turned walking away. "Back on your knees whelp."  
"Yes Master." Randy did as instructed.  
"Now get over here & get me ready to take you."  
"Yes Master." Randy tried not to shutter at the thought. He crawled his way over to where The Master was sitting. Randy's eyes started at the heavy boots the man wore leading to a pair of jeans. His eyes then trailed to his lap. Randy moved between his spread legs moving his hands to unfasten the button on the jeans pulling the zipper down. He never raised his eyes past the BSK Pride tattoo that ran across The Masters Stomach. His hand tried not to shake as he took a hold of The Master's semi hard member feeling how big he already was.

Randy lowered his lips closer till he could slowly take the thick shaft into his mouth. A low groan from The Master as he leaned back in the chair more. "Mmmm Very good whelp…I should of called for you before now." Randy couldn't help but smile inward at the praise. More groans came from The Master & Randy couldn't help but moan a little himself at the taste of his flesh. "Slow down whelp…can't end it to soon now." Randy slowly down also lowering the pressure just lightly brushing the shaft. "Yes…better…Hunter."  
"Yes Master."  
"He is yours is he not?"  
"Yes Master."  
"Good…prepare him for me…"

"Yes Master." Hunter walked over towards then lower to a knee behind Randy. He had a small grin seeing Randy work even if there may be a twinge of jealousy as well. I always enjoyed how Randy felt to him. Such were the way of their existence though. Hunter sucked on two of his fingers before brushing them against Randy's entrance getting a moan from him. He then slid then inside causing Randy to still just a moment around The Master's shaft, then started up again as Hunter fingered him slowly stretching him out. Randy's moans almost turned to faint whimpers. Hunter knew by now they were out of need & not pain.

"OK Whelp…stop." Randy slowly lifted his mouth off the engorged shaft shivering as how much he had really swallowed without realizing it. Then add the thought that was to soon replace where Hunter's fingers were stretching him. "Hunter stop so he can move."  
"Yes Master." Hunter stopped pulling away from Randy allowing him to sit up lightly on his feet so The Master could stand. He moved from the chair looking at Hunter.

"I am sure you have had the pleasure quite a few times Hunter…but take my seat & enjoy."  
"Thank you Master." Hunter stood up moving till he was in front of Randy. Hunter unfastened his dress slacks lowering them down, he was already hard before taking a seat.  
"Go ahead whelp enjoy your creator…he looks more the eager to feel your lips around him."  
"Yes Master." Randy wanted to see Hunter's eyes but knew he couldn't. He dare not risk it. Using a hand he steadied Hunter's member before bringing his mouth around it taking it deep as it was not quite as pronounced as The Masters. Not calling Hunter a slouch, just not quite a big. Hunter groaned taking a hand running it through Randy's short hair.

The Master pushed his jeans to over his hips before lowering behind Randy grabbing a firm hold of his ass before sliding himself into Randy's tight body. Randy whimpered taking deep breaths through his nose from the pain. Briefly he felt Hunter' s hand move from his hair to his cheek. He didn't mean to but the light touch Randy accidentally looked up at Hunter's eyes. Hunter was looking back down at him a hidden warmth told him it would be ok. Randy's eyes just as fast as they raised lowered back down before anyone else in the room could see he broke the rules.

The Master stayed buried deep just brief jabs of his hips that caused a whimper each time from Randy. Hunter hated being turned on by the wonderful feeling of Randy's mouth while at the same time knowing he was in unneeded pain. He couldn't say anything to stop it since he was easily outranked & out powered by The Master. After a few more moments The Master finally started to slide out then back into Randy till he was groaning almost growling at the wonderful feeling of this young Vampire around him.

Randy finally adjusting started to moan at the wonderful full feeling he had from both men. His own pleasure helped Hunter relax leaning back to enjoy Randy's lovely mouth as he started to suck on him. "Ooo Yes…mmmm" Hunter faintly moaned. This went on for a good time. Dave tried to hold his displeasure being left out of the fun with young Randal. Flair lightly chuckled at him before motioning to the young lady.

Dave knew it wasn't the same thing…but his heated loins didn't care. "Master…sorry to interrupt."  
A low growl from The Master before he spoke. "Go ahead…then return her were she was found."  
"Yes Master." Dave picked the girl up moving her to one of the bedrooms.  
"Oh god….I'm…I'm…." Hunter groaned actually grabbing his erection at the base to stop himself from coming down Randy's throat. "So-sorry Ma-Master…"

"Quite alright." He Grunted. "I'm bou…ooo yeah…" He almost gave a howl like sound as he rammed his hips hard against Randy's body as he pumped his seed deep within him. Randy whimpered at the sharp pain again but moaned deeply around Hunter's shaft feeling The Master's release. A sick smile looking at Hunter. "You may have him finish you as you wish Hunter." The Master slowly stood up fixing himself. He walked grabbing his leather coat heading for the door. "Till next time gentlemen." Before he opened the door he looked back at Randy then Hunter. "Don't forget his orders Hunter."  
"No….No Master." Hunter groaned as Randy was almost feverishly bobbing up & down till Hunter couldn't take anymore blowing his load into Randy's hungry mouth. Randy pulled back slowly sitting on his feet awaiting the next command. His own member aching from the lack of attention.

Hunter slowly stood up pulling up his pants. Walking past Randy as if he was not even there. He moved to one of the other room of the Penthouse. "I am retiring Ric."  
"Very well...I'll do the same." Ric got up moving to a room shutting it. Hunter looked back where Randy sat in the kneel position his head down. Hunter turned walking back over to him taking his arm he lightly pulled him to stand. He leaned close to whisper to him.  
"Come with me."

Hunter lead Randy to the room he was heading for before. Shutting the door he pulls Randy slowly yet firmly against him as he starts to kiss him softly still tasting himself on Randy's lips. "I've missed you Ran." His lips trailed down over Randy's neck to his Adam's Apple. "Lay down so I can give you what I know you need."

Randy looked into Hunter's eyes seeing the same warmth he did before. He slowly made his way to the bed sore from The Master's rough treatment of him. Hunter removed his clothing before climbing on the bed with Randy trailing kisses down his body, Randy had to fight the desire to moan knowing they could not let Ric or Dave hear them. The thought of a higher rank pleasuring a whelp was practically unheard of…now receiving pleasure while in the service of the higher member would have been a different matter. Like if Randy had come while he was being fucked it may have been frowned on, but acceptable.

Hunter finally reached Randy's aching member his tongue licking off the moisture already gathered on the head. Randy tried to keep his mouth shut only the faintest of needy whimpers came from his body as Hunter started to go down on the younger man. It didn't take long till Randy was writhing under Hunter's mouth needing to release. Hunter swallowed Randy's shaft all the way at the young vampire gripped the sheets his head going back as he came. Hunter massaged his balls to get him all before lifting his lips away from Randy. He then made his way next to Randy pulling him close stroking his head. "Just sleep now…I'll give you Taker's orders in the morning."

Randy just lightly nodded curling on his side next to Hunter before he pulled the blanket over then both.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I ma loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

**(This second Universe is starting from in idea from wade john randy slash hope they enjoy that I will be stretching the idea past just one story.)**

The next Morning Randy lightly sighed when he felt he was in a bed must comfortable then the one in his apartment. Even more to his enjoyment was that he was not alone. His hand rubbed over Hunter's chest getting a content rumble from him.  
"Hello Ran."  
"Hello Hunt." Randy slowly moved along Hunter's side till he could reach his face slowly kissing him. On instinct his hand trailed down Hunter's body till his larger hand grabbed a hold of it.  
"That's not needed." Hunter lightly told him.  
"So-sor-sorry. Hu-hunter sir."  
"Shhh." Hunter just lightly brushed Randy's lips. "I am not displease at you…please…you know you don't need to call me sir when we are alone." He kissed Randy's forehead rubbing his back. "While I would love to feel you again, I do need to get you back soon."

"Damn…my training…"  
"It's covered…remember you are with two of the top guys in the company…well and Dave." Randy couldn't help but smile lightly at Hunter's knock against Dave. "First things first…" Hunter sighed looking down a moment. "You orders from Master Taker."  
"OK."  
"Your newly learned method of feeding…will be your only method for the next couple months at least."  
"What?"  
"I know…I hate that Taker is tossing you into using it like that. Just like the animal blood once a week should work for you. I would say if you want to more you can…but I have a feeling that is not the case."  
"No…it felt good filling the need of the hunger…but." Randy sighed, Hunter lifted his Jaw kissing him again.

"I know…don't be embarrassed by it. There are more parts to it. In case you wondered for later…yes male releases also do the same thing…but for now you must stick with females. I don't know how but I am sure somehow Master Taker will know if you don't. He will also know if you go to the butcher supplier. You try to cheat he will now. The hard part, if you must actually sleep with her to get what you want…you best not allow yourself to finish…" Hunter gave a low growl looking in Randy's eyes. "Tiny traces of life still flows in your veins Randy….because of that you could still get a human pregnant. You can't let that happen."  
"The way I reacted last night I doubt that a problem…but how is that possible?"

"Two things….your lower rank…also not being able to feed on human blood yet. Once their blood passed your lips you will begin to change just a little bit more. That is why the lowest of each nest is not permitted it. It keeps their blood a lovely mix of Vampire & a touch mortal…" Hunter lightly kissed Randy's neck before pulling away. "That is also why I don't understand their reluctance to taste you as I do…" His hand now tracing down Randy's body then stilled himself right over Randy's lower abs his nails every so slightly scratching Randy's skin as he flexed his hand fighting to still his raw desires. Hearing low hisses from Randy Hunter quickly moved his hand. "Sorry Ran…Maybe that is why they don't. It is so tempting to feel you between my lips again…but there is no time…Forgive me for hurting you."

Randy lightly chuckled "Hunt those tiny marks are almost like foreplay the way I get treated."  
"I wish they weren't."  
"May I ask you something?"  
Before Hunter could answer there was a knock on the door. Hunter face grew slightly disturbed at the interruption. He gestured towards the foot of the bed & Randy quickly moved stretching by Hunter's legs & feet.  
"Who is it?"  
"Dave…the whelp hiding with you?"  
"He is not hiding…I have all right to have him in here with me. I had to give him his orders."  
"May I enter."  
"Yes."

The door opens Dave's eyes scan hungrily over the young vampire curled near the foot on the bed. "You haven't spoiled him yet this morning have you?" He voice a low growl.  
"You have no time for that, he needs to be able to wrestle remember that. Randy?"  
"Yes Hunter Sir?"  
"Go get freshened up so we can return you home."  
"Yes Hunter Sir." Randy began to move till Dave's hand grabbed his shoulder.  
"What you doing Dave?"  
"I'll entertain his ability to wrestle…" A cold evil smile on the Animal's face. "That does not stop his mouth from working though." He looked down at Randy. "On your knees whelp & make me your breakfast." Randy tried not to sigh as he lowered to his knees opening Dave's dress slacks he was in. He was already hard waiting for him. Randy brought his lips close, he almost gagged at the unusual odor. "Come on whelp be snappy…as Hunter says you don't have all day." Randy swallowed the bile he was feeling as he slowly took Dave between his lips. It had a faintly soured taste to him not even remotely enjoyable.

Dave laughed at Randy's displeasure. "Damn The Master's right he don't care for the taste of women after all?"  
"What the fuck you do Dave?" Hunter snapped. Dave pulled away from Randy stuffing himself away. With a cold smirk heading for the door.  
"While the whelp here was double stuffed by you & the Master I had some fun with our treat…" He lightly shrugs an oh well look to his face. "I guess I forgot to shower yet." Dave laughs leaving the room Randy just hunching forward feeling ill.

"That bastard." Hunter growled moving from the bed helping Randy to his feet & the bathroom to shower & dress. Hunter hates he couldn't beat the piss out of Dave at his antics. He wanted Randy to blow him just to torture him…it wasn't even a pleasure thing, just strait torture. After Randy got out Hunter escorted him personally in a town car to the OVW building knowing a limo would draw too much attention.

Randy threw on a pair of sunglasses before he got out the car.  
"Where the hell you been man?" John yelled at him sitting on the short wall outside the place. In a tee shirt, track pants & his ring boots. "Davis is about to shit bricks in there. Also who dropped you off? Why did you need to be dropped off?"  
"Not now John…" He placed a hand to his head.  
"When you did a little extra partying without me Randy?"  
"Something like that. An old associate of my dad's wanted to meet me. He isn't exactly the type of man you say no to if you want to go anywhere." Randy slowly walked past John stealing his can of soda.  
"HEY!" John followed after him trying to get his drink back but Randy was playing keep away. John growled in frustration. "Fine you buying me a new one later." Randy couldn't help feel a little stirred at the brief growl, he knew it was not meant that way, just the tone of it. He cursed himself still walking.

"Fine Johnny I promise…I'll buy lunch."  
"I would be happy with a new can."  
"It's not a problem." Reaching the ring they soon hear Davis blow a whistle stopping the action in the ring.  
"Well if it isn't the all high & might Orton deciding to grace us with his presence. Think you done learning boy?"  
"No sir." Randy answered through gritted teeth. "I was called to a meeting last night."  
"Meeting?"  
"Yes…Mr. Flair was in town early…" Randy offered a slow knowing smirk "You know how Ric can be Mr. Davis sir. We hung out later then I had planned."  
Davis shook his head slowly. "Very well just keep better tabs Orton, you ever get your butt out of here they won't want to hear you missed a show or a flight because you were busy having a good time with Flair."  
"Yes sir won't happen again." Randy replied with a venom fill cocky attitude he knew he could never have around the others. Humans on the other hand were a different story, they try to disrespect him he would shoot it right back at them.

Once again that was where John was different. John could get away with giving Randy a piss load of shit & he would let him, like him snapping when he got out of the car. Then again Randy knew John did it because he was worried about his career. He did it to be caring or just tease him. John never seemed to do it to be mean.

Randy headed for the locker room at first not noticing John had followed him. He started to unbutton the shirt he was wearing removing it before throwing it in his locker pulling out his ring boots & shorts he used for training. Just as he started to get out of the jeans he was in he heard a faint sigh & he stopped looking over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed studying John who was straddling the bench near by. He had one knee bent up on his jaw, his foot flat on the bench.  
"What you doing John?"  
"Just waiting for you." Randy shook his head a moment the tone of John's voice he half wondered if there was a hidden meaning to such a simple statement.

"Shouldn't you be with the rest of the group?"  
"Nope…Davis already appointed me to stay after hours with ya…"  
"Oh…Well do you need to watch me?"  
John laughs, it was such a warm laugh. "Making you nervous Randy?"  
"What? Hell no…" His nervousness may of showed a bit when he laughed turning to face the locker removing his jeans. "I just don't want people thinking you one of….those guys." He heard John moving bracing but just started to slid the tight shorts on.  
"Well you don't think I'm one of those guys do you Randy?"  
"John in the six months I known you…how many girls have I seen you leave bars with?"

"I don't keep a tally sheet." John jokes. "You can't possibly think I am one of those guys anyways…if you did you wouldn't dare has your ass exposed like that."  
"JOHN!" Randy yelled feeling his skin flush as he almost jumped pulling the shorts up the rest of the way. Turning to face John who was now stretched on his back on the bench lightly laughing, his head away from Randy, his legs now both on each side of the bench. Randy tried not to gulp his eyes trailing up John's legs, granted the track pants were loose so he couldn't make out the shape of his legs but Randy knew them well by now when they trained.

Randy shook his head moving his eyes away from John's spread legs & open groin. "Um…Shouldn't you finish changing yourself?"  
"Oh…yeah...guess I should…just thinking." John joked as he sat up bracing his hands in front of him on the bench as he stood. His eyes locked on Randy's just a moment with the tiniest of smiles before he stood upright moving to his locker removing his shirt & then started to pull off the track pants already having his ring shorts on under them.

Randy just watched him a moment he had to wonder if his mind was playing tricks on him. Did John smirk at him as if he knew something? The way John was acting was out of character for him. It was almost as if John wanted Randy to be watching him. Was he playing with him? Was he making passes at him? No he couldn't be….not John…he was too clean cut for that. Plus as he already established John in his own clean cut way was his own Ladies man.

"Hello earth to Randy?" He shook his head looking at John. "Um you spaced out man you sure you ok?"  
"Yeah." He gave a weak smile towards John. "Like Davis pointed out Ric likes to party hard…guess I just zoned."  
"OK If you sure." John turned leaving the locker room Randy followed after him picking up the last couple hours of training. The other trainees left hitting the showers while Davis started going over what he wanted worked on for Randy with him & John.

"You start pulling this diva shit with me Orton I'll drop your ass I don't give a shit if you third generation or chummy with the Nature Boy. You got me?"  
"Yes Mr. Davis." Randy thinking he would like to get him alright, get him by his scrawny neck watching him wiggle like a worm on a hook.  
"I'll be in the office." He walked always from the two guys as they started to work.

"I'm still trying to figure how I ended up your babysitter." John complained hooking up with Randy. The move changed to a go behind, John's hands locking tight around Randy's waist.  
"Guess he sees something in you Johnny." Randy told him as he tried to grab a hold of John's hands first prying them apart, but then move to slide them over his hips to force the grip apart, that almost worked till John recinched the hold briefly taking Randy off his feet and to the mat.

Randy grunted at the weight his teeth baring slightly before he could recompose himself. "I take it back…how could he see anything in you...you damned ox!" John quickly let go moving off of him.  
"So-sorry Randy…" John's eyes were down worry on his face.  
Randy rolled on to his back looking at John the rage washed from his face. "It's ok John…I didn't mean it…just stress."  
"What stress you under that no one else is."  
"I wasn't going to tell anyone yet…actually I shouldn't."  
"What come on you can tell me."  
"No…" Before Randy could move to sit up John moved sitting near his waist. "What the hell John?"  
"Come on Randy…what's wrong?"  
"Don't worry about it." He went to push John off him but knew at least to begin with he couldn't make it too easy. "Just get off."  
"Not till you talk Randy."  
"Come on we are suppose to be working not playing…Move." He went to push John harder this time realizing the boy was almost pure muscle. John took Randy's hand pinning them above his head looking with a impish smile emphasized by Johns huge dimples. "Come on John enough."

"Come on Randy if you can't get me off how you plan on getting larger guys off?" Randy's chest slowly raises a little more once again his mind reading something behind that comment. He closed his eyes to focus as he tried to rock his body from side to side before he had to momentum to flip John off of him. Before he actually flipped him Randy faintly though he heard John's own breath turning faintly irregular.

Flipping their position Randy was now on top of John his legs spread out, Randy's waist pressing against John's groin. Randy some how now managed to have John's hands pinned above his head.  
"What the fuck you playing at John?" Randy almost growled the words as he looked down at him with a predatory gaze. John looked a little worried as he saw Randy's steel gray eyes getting faintly darker. John's licked his lips as he tried to form words in his brain to say out loud.

"I-I don't fully know what I am doing Randy…" John tried topull from his grip & it became like a steel trap. John's breath quickened in panic struggling under Randy's hold. He knew he should have been able to over power Orton. "Randy…please…get off man." Randy leaned more weight against John's groin actually getting a strangled moan from the young man. His face close to John's where their breath could actually mix with each other.  
"I don't know if you are attracted to me…or this some sick game someone talked you into John…" Randy's voice dripped with it's venomous tone radiating with danger. "But stop it now before you get hurt."

With that Randy quickly got off of John sliding from the ring making his way to the locker room not caring if Davis blew a fuse or not. Randy gave a low groan resting his head against his locker, he felt so heated, he wanted John so bad…feel him even more…touch him…taste his lips, taste everything about him. He couldn't though…no mater what he wished he couldn't. He had such a bulge as the ring tights offered little resistance. He cupped a hand over it wishing it would go away. Have it be like the times he served & was not permitted to finish…to just go away leaving him in sweat agony of it.

"Randy?" John's voice showed he was worried as did his face if Randy had tried to look at it.  
"John please…not now."  
"I'm sorry…" Randy could tell John wasn't too close to him.  
"Just forget it…John I value you as a friend…a good friend…pl-please…"  
"I don't know if I can forget it…It was wrong."  
"Just tell me…which is it?"  
Randy cringed a little feeling odd rubbing himself to try to ease the discomfort in front of the cause even if he was trying to block the fact.

"I-I…" John started then stopped "It's not a sick game. No one talked me into it Randy." John swallowed the lump in his throat.  
"I'm fl-flattered John…but we ca-can't."  
Randy jumped a little a shutter through his body feeling John touch his back.  
"Why not?"  
"We just can't."  
"Please…tell me…" John running his hand up Randy's back. "I see the reaction I am having on you Randy…or is it just the friction?"

"Damn it Johnny don't do this…I can't do this." Randy went to pull away from John knowing he already saw him cupping himself it didn't matter. John went to grab Randy by the shoulder to stop him still wanting an answer. Almost faster then John could blink Randy had him pinned against the lockers his mouth firmly pressed to John's his tongue begging entry which John panted faintly allowing Randy's tongue to brush his. Randy growled with the kiss his hands feeling John's firm sides down to his waist. His hands began to grab a hold of the waistband of his tights but then stopped Throwing his head back in almost a snarl. "DAMN YOU CENA!" Randy very quickly moved away from John, moving into the rest room shutting himself in one of the stalls.

John was breathless trying to take in all that happened. Things were growing hot & heavy one moment, the next Randy snapped storming off. John walked to his locker pulling out his towel stripping out of his gear before heading for the showers.

John turned the spray on the cool side hoping to cool himself down as he was near full mass after the feel of Randy's tongue taking over his mouth they body's so close to each other. John braced one hand on the wall in front of him as he took a hold of himself beginning to pump. He faintly moaned knowing the only one who might remotely hear him was Randy himself & at this point John didn't care if Randy hear him or not…maybe in a way he wanted him to.

John's sounds did carry from the shower room to the bath stalls where he was for lack of a term hiding. Randy squirmed a bit his hands gripping into his own legs hoping the pain would sweep the feeling growing in his loins being made even hotter hearing the source of his new obsession.

He knew he couldn't crack…not here…not now…sadly not ever. He panted hearing John over & over moaning. He couldn't take it he had to at least see him. As he made his way to the room he wondered why he even tempted himself. He saw John's back the water running over it & over his ass.  
"Co-couldn't re-resist the sh-show co-could you Ran-Randy." John panted with his strokes not even turning his head to look.

"I'm sure the front is more impressive." Randy cursed himself the moment the words left his mouth wondering what the hell he was doing. John moved his hand turning the water off before he turned bracing his back on the wall looking at Randy. Hooking his free hand over the shower head to brace himself.  
"Li-like this Randy?" He asked as he bit his lip moaning deeper. "Li-like the fa-fact you make me so heated?"  
Randy groaned his mouth almost salivating watching John's body how it moved as he touched himself.  
"Come on Ra-Randy…I-I wo-won't bite."  
"No but I might." Randy faintly whispered to himself, he slowly moved closer feeling like a moth to a flame & John's body was that flame. Randy placed a hand next to John's head the younger man looking in Randy's eyes.

"Pl-please tou-touch me…" John's voice dripped with his need. "Ju-Just this once…" Randy closed his eyes stilling his breath as he leaned to kiss John. He kept the kiss soft as he took his other hand wrapping it around John's shaft allowing John to take his own away as Randy began to stroke him. He groaned slightly an odd blend to the tone of John's moans. His heated groans grew when he felt John's firm hand groping him through the tights.  
"Damn John…"  
"Ye-yeah Randy..so…so close…" John licked his lips again. John head pressed hard against the wall as he came pumping his hips a few more times against Randy's hand. "Damn man." John panted as his kissed Randy trying to work Randy's shorts down. Randy pulled his lips from John's

"Jo-John…" Randy Panted. "I-I-I Ca-can't ple-please stop."  
"Please Randy…let me return the feeling…"  
"No…I can't….I shouldn't have even done that." He pulled himself away from John his eyes swam with pain. "I'm sorry…" Randy turned running for the shower room throwing his pants on over the ring gear just changing his shoes before he rushed from the building. John slumped against the wall cursing himself, why couldn't Randy just let go? Was there someone already was that why? Did he ruin a good friendship over a few moments of pleasure? John had to get himself in check before he would punch a wall. He turned the water back on to clean himself & have the water wash his release down the drain. John dried himself before getting dressed hoping if he leaves things along for a day or two maybe it can be put behind them & act like it never happened.

Randy got back to the apartment glad to see it empty this time he made his way to the bed falling back on it. He pulled out his phone his hand shook as he dialed a number. "Hunter?…I screwed up…but Hun….Yes sir…of course sir…" Randy sighed closing his eyes wondering what punishment would fall to him once his creator arrived there.

**(What did Hunter tell him on the phone? What sort of punishment is in Randy's future? How will John & Randy's friendship be after this? Please review.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I ma loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

It was almost an hour later when Randy's phone rang. Reaching over he answered it. "Hello…Yes Hunter sir…right away sir." He hung up the phone before he got off the bed heading downstairs. He was waiting out front when a black limo pulled up with the windows darkly tinted. The door opened & Randy climbed in relieved to see only Hunter inside.

John had seen Randy leave the building & watched as the long car drove up. Then Randy climbing in like he was expecting it. John was wondering what was going on, but he just remembered Randy said Flair was in town. He must of sent the car for Randy. If that was the case though why was Randy still in the clothing from earlier? At least John would think Randy would of changed if not dressed better to hang with a guy like Flair. At least the stories John had heard of the guy, he was always in the finest of things. He would hardly bat an eye lash at ruining a $5000 suit. He shook his head moving to the living room to watch some TV to try to get his mind off of the arena.

Randy took the seat away from Hunter his head & eye down towards the ground. "Driver just drive around till I tell you otherwise, stay away from the hotel."  
"Yes Sir." Hunter hit a button above his head that closed the partition separating them from the driver.  
Hunter's hazel eyes studied Randy's face before speaking. "Look at me." His voice stern Randy slowly lifted his head, his gray eyes looking at Hunter's unsure what was behind them. He was sure disappointment was in there. His nose twitched slightly. "I think I have a clue…but I want from your lips. What did you do that was such a grave transgression?"

"Attraction to a human…" Randy lowered his eyes again feeling ashamed telling Hunter that.  
"I see…how far have you taken this attraction?"  
"I-I…sorry Hunter Sir I kissed him…touched him…I tried not to cave into the desire. I know I failed…Please show mercy."  
"You touched him…did he touch you?"  
"On-only through my ring gear."  
"So it's someone at the training facility?"  
"Yes Hunter Sir."  
"Did either of you finish?" a low growl to his tone.  
"He did sir…before you ask I didn't try to taste him or his essence."  
"Good. Because of that I may be able to hide the transgression. What of yourself?"  
"No Hunter Sir."  
"Even better." His tone softened some.

"Come over here Ran." Randy slowly lifted his head worried looking at Hunter seeing his eyes softened slightly as well. Randy made his was to the other side of the back to sit next to Hunter. Hunter began to nuzzle Randy's neck getting the young vampire to moan. "I take it you two were wrestling before this happened?"  
"Ye-yes."  
"You were so scared you haven't gotten cleaned yet."  
"So-sorry…"  
"Quite alright…I can smell traces of him on you…quite…I can't place my finger…but even without seeing this boy I can see why you may be attracted to him." Hunter moved grabbing Randy's shirt unbuttoning it sliding it off his shoulders & down his arms. He pulled Randy on his lap trapping Randy's hands behind his back using the shirt itself to hold them. Hunter then brought his lips to Randy's chest slowly licking his skin. Hunter growled before lightly biting Randy's nipple causing the young vampire to groan.

"Yes quite a unique taste…the two of you…"Hunter went back to Randy's nipples one hand supporting Randy's back the other sliding between their bodies till he was palming Randy's member.  
"Hu-Hunt-Hunter sir…yo…you're no…"  
"Hush." Hunter pulled away long enough to reprimanded Randy. "Remember you are mine to do as I please well…" Hunter rubs Randy a little harder getting a moan. "Hearing you in moments of pleasure is what pleases me at this moment." Hunter slid forward on the seat lowering Randy to the floor of the limo before he started to remove Randy's jeans. Hunter couldn't help but smirk a moment seeing the ring shorts. "That whole thing really freaked you didn't it Ran?"

"Ye-Yes Hunt."  
"We will talk more before I drop you off, but first." Hunter removed Randy's sneakers & pulled his jeans off tossing them on the other seat. Hunter looked down at Randy that was now just in the tight ring shorts. "So…he was petting you Ran." Hunter took a firm hand over Randy's bulge squeezing lightly. "Like this?"  
"It-It was more massaging…but please…I do-don't want you to im-imitate him…you kn-know me so well."  
"That I do Ran." Hunter lowered his lips kissing him through the stretchy fabric. Hunter grabbed a hold of the shorts lowering them as well. He pushed Randy's body till his back was almost braced on the other seat. Hunter started to go down on Randy enjoying the salty taste of the once sweat drenched skin.

"Oh god Hunt….yes…" Propped up he could see Hunter move up & down his shaft the older vampire's hair tied in a ponytail keeping his face unobstructed from Randy's view. Hunter's eyes were up towards Randy's eye a bond between them that they did not dare show in front of the others. Randy lightly bit his lip as he felt Hunter's fingers brushing his opening. Then pushing into his body. "OH GOD…." He then quickly looked worried. Hunter lifted his lips away from Randy for just a moment & stilled his fingers.

"Relax…these things are sound proof as long at the barrier is up." Hunter then went back to fingering Randy stretching him out as he opened & lowered his pants. Lifting Randy's legs, he was slid flat on the floor again. Hunter removed his fingers sliding slowly into Randy's tight hole. "Mmmm God I wanted this last night." He growled as he move to loom over Randy sliding slowly in & out of him. Hunter leaned his face close to Randy's kissing him deeply his tongue feeling every inch of Randy's mouth causing the young vampire to squirm under Hunter getting lustful growls. Hunter pulled his head back looking at Randy a curl of his lips showing the beginning of his fangs extending. "Bare you neck for me." Hunter hungrily licked his lips. Randy turned his head to the side tilting it some. "Good…" Hunter lowered his head quickly his fangs sinking deep, Randy's back arched as he moaned coming spraying himself & Hunter's chest. Hunter stopped feeding licking the spot healing them over.

"Yo-you…mmm" Randy tired to speak but Hunter was still stroking in & out of him till he finished himself. Removing himself from Randy's body his used his tongue to clean Randy's chest & groin down. Randy's member was still twitching a dribble coming from the tip working it's way out as he was softening.  
"Wouldn't want this to go to waste." Hunter spoke with a slight hunger still He ran his tongue to the leaking tip before sucking in it with a few long stroke milking every bit of Randy he could. Hunter then leaned back sittig on the floor himself propped on the other seat.

"Yo-you bi-bit me on-only to he-help me finish?" Randy finally got out.  
"Well I won't lie Ran…you taste good...but yeah…remember I drank you sexual essence last night…it's not like I was starved…you're just addictive."  
Hunter fixed his clothing pulling Randy carefully around til he was sitting between Hunter's legs on the floor of the limo. Hunter wrapped his arms around Randy's nude form resting his head on his shoulder.

It was only a few moments till their breathing slowly matched each other.  
"Hunt?"  
"Yeah Ran?"  
"Why do you try to take such care of me…It's can't be just the fact you are my creator…Flair didn't treat you or Dave like this did he?"  
"OK I admit I have a soft spot for you Randy. Watching you over the years the very slowed hands of time slowly sculpting your body into such a fine physique."  
"If it was not against the rules…does it anger you I feel this way about someone?"  
"Fully hypothetical right?"  
"Yes." Randy tilted his head back on Hunter's chest.  
"Depends…if you were given the chance…to be with this human…would you leave me?" Hunter's tone was still like asking but not knowing if he would want the answer.  
"Never Hunt…believe that never."  
"Then I would not be angry…I had a human love for a while…in my case it was not fully breaking the rules because it was after your creation…after I had raised in rank in our nest."  
"What happened? You said had."

Hunter sighed his chest heaving a bit as he thought back. "Master Taker did not approve, I would dare not say it to him, but some may even say he may have been a tad jealous that I would of called myself in love with the man & Master Taker took a fancy to him as well. Master Taker was shunned by him…in rage he nearly crippled him." Hunter closed his eyes wanting to stop the pain he was feeling. "So…So I had to end things…for his own safety I had to end things with him. If I didn't I feared Master Taker would kill him."  
"Ho-How did I not know if I was around?"  
"Sorry Ran there was things I kept even from you over the years. It doesn't mean I cared less about you."  
"It's ok Hunt…just glad you understand."  
"More then you realize at times…I been in your shoes…that's why I wish to look out for you, the best I can while bound by rules I must follow myself."

"Brief moments of calm & comfort are better then none at all Hunt…thank you." Hunter wrapped his arms a little tighter around Randy before letting him go.  
"Go get redressed…I can't keep you from the apartment for too long."  
"Why?" Randy asked slowly climbing across the floor grabbing where Hunter tossed them on the other seat.  
"He knows when you are & are not in your place Ran…the reason I hushed you on the phone. Your apartment is bugged. That was one of the ways he would know if you brought blood back to your apartment."  
"What? I been spied on this whole time?"  
"They call it keeping an eye on their assets."

Randy sighed trying to wiggle in to his jeans in the odd position needed since he could not stand. Hunter softly spoke partly in thought then to Randy. "Be lucky they can use small cameras now a days." Randy looked seeing Hunter's head was low, his eyes just staring.  
"Hunt?"  
"Wh..oh sorry." He lifted his head back up offering a light smile.  
"How long were you….well…"  
"Almost as long as you have been…but that was almost 100 years ago…Ric & Ta…Master Taker did not have remote viewing back then…I was pretty much always at their beck & call…I was not alone for a short time when Dave joined us…we were equal then…at least for a time till I was granted my first true feed…then he was the only whelp. That was until your brother came to Ric looking for help for you. He knew Ric had money, power, contacts…You were so sick…Do you even remember that Ran?"  
"Barely…more & more of my life before seems to fade."

Hunter nods understanding. "Your brother was hoping Ric might of known doctors that could help you…we still never knew what you suffered from. You were so frail the first time I laid eyes on you. I saw a fire in those eyes of yours. It was strange gray eyes many would call cold & icy I saw the fire in them…a fire that did not want to go out…I knew sadly the life I would be sending you to…but I was under orders from Ric & Master Taker to bring you over to us. Part of me is glad because it placed you in my life all these years, yet saddens me placing the burden on you."

"Hey if not for you I would of died alone…I have endured…I have learned to deal…more so cause I know after Dave's treatments of me…you always try to help sooth me…Ric I guess has gotten to the point he don't care & hardly calls for me after the first few years. Master Taker I do not know yet as I only been called by him the once."

Hunter slowly nods before hitting an intercom telling the driver to head back for the apartment. Randy promises Hunter he will try to be careful knowing he is now being spied on in his own home. Reaching back to the building Randy gets out of the limo rushing inside to his place. Once inside he just collapses on the bed not even bothering to undress to sleep.

On the way back to the penthouse Hunter saw where Randy's ring shorts were still on the floor. A quick idea formed in his head taking a hold of them he started to make pulls & holes in them before stuffing the bundled fabric in his coat pocket. Heading inside he already had a feeling he would know what he would find. The moment The door opened her eyes looked down. "Master Taker sir."  
"Hunter." He almost growled "Where is the whelp?"  
"Back at his home Master…"  
"Why…he is due punishment isn't he?"  
"It had been dealt at my own hand Master."  
"How so?" Hunter could hear Taker shifting his weigh to grow more comfortable.

"With a bare of my fangs & a stiff rod to put him in place Master. If I may approach."  
"Yes Hunter."  
Hunter walked closer pulling out the torn ring shorts holding them out. He could feel as Taker removed them from his grip. "So the punishment was swift coming, through though?"  
"Yes Master."  
"What became of the human?"  
"I do to understand Master."  
"The human I pick traces of…they the cause of his transgression?"  
"Yes Master…but it was not to the extent you may be thinking…I did not come across the human myself. Randy did bring pleasure to this human…but he himself did not. As I think now I am not sure his punishment was even warranted. What he did would have been accepted now had it been a woman."

A low growl from Taker. "Many pardon Master Taker, but he is still learning these new skills…so the first drawn to him happened to be a male. He will improve."  
"He better…he needs to learn how to draw viable sources for us. Make him good for something once he starts traveling."  
"Master Taker if you don't mind?" Ric spoke up slowly standing from the chair he was in walking closer.

"Yes Ric?"  
"Maybe this can be worked in favorable ties?"  
"I'm listening."  
"Let Randy prove he can indeed hunt…allure the Lovelies we tend to prefer for blood…but if he happens to catch a stud among the mares is that a bad thing?"  
"I see your point Ric…I will think about it…for now my order stays though."  
"Of course Master Taker."

Taker stands he walks closer to Hunter grabbing a fistful of his long hair pulling Hunter's head back looking at him. "IF I deem his has earned…a pet…You better hope it fairs better then yours did Hunter." Taker laughed releasing Hunter's hair before he left the penthouse. Hunter's head drops at Taker's words.  
"Where's Dave?"  
"Out." Ric informed him.  
"Good at least he didn't see all that…" Hunter lifted his head looking at Ric. "Why? Why did you help me there?"

Ric walks over to Hunter clamping a hand on his shoulder. "Because even if he don't want to see it times are changing." Ric lightly smiles before he turned heading for the door. "I'm going to see what this city has good to offer….you care you join me?"  
"Na Ric…I'm good see you in a bit." Hunter goes to sit thinking over different things.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I ma loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

(ok slightly out of context, maybe not…but looking at photos when he 'truly smiles' Randy doesn't have half bad dimples himself)

Over the next week Randy made sure he was not late for training, he doesn't think he could stand another one on one with John…not yet any ways. John hated feeling the faintly cold shoulder from Randy. They had hardly said anything to each other all week. It was ripping at him wondering if he really did wreck the great friendship they had formed.

John fought not to look over towards Randy's locker when he would come in getting changed, he couldn't help it the young man had a great body.  
"Getting a drink?" Randy asked out of the blue after training one day.  
"Talking to me?" John asked not even looking.  
"Who else smart ass."  
"Well we hardly said more then hi to each other all week."  
"Yeah…lot going on still." Randy sounded tired.  
"Yeah I'll join you for a drink…but you sure you are ok?"  
"Yeah, just need to let me hair down a bit as they say." John pulling his shirt on turned around & couldn't help but rub his eyes a bit. Randy was in nice looking dark gray dress pants, black loafers & was in the process of buttoning up at cornflower blue dress shirt.

A whistle passed John's lips & Randy raised his eyes looking at him. His gray eyes looked cold, almost predatory like when he loomed over John in the ring that day. "Man if that is letting your hair down & hate to see what uptight is." John spoke hoping to cover his reaction of how hot he thought Randy looked dressed up. He had never seen him in anything but either sweats or jeans.

"Uptight hmm?" Randy smirked smoothing the shirt. "I bet you I walk out with a girl before you do Johnny boy."  
"Hold on what?"  
"You heard me."  
"But I tho-thought…"  
"Don't matter what you thought now does it…or is Cena actually refusing a bet." Randy smirked at John again making John feel flush, something about Randy just oozed sex. Sadly bets or dares were John's weakness, even if he had a feeling he may loose this one.  
"What the stakes?"  
"Looser pays the tab."  
"Fine…hope your wallet is heavy tonight Orton."  
"Whatever, lets go." Randy closed his locker before heading for the door John couldn't help by see how nice every fold of the fabric hit his body like they were tailored for him. John quickly closed his locker following after him. "YO WAIT UP MAN!"

They were walking down the street for one of their normal spots lightly ribbing each other back & forth trying to throw other rules in their bet, like no 'pity girls'. The thing then came up what was considered a 'pity girl' just cause one may not think the girl is pretty didn't mean the other wouldn't. Randy of course had to watch himself. He never knew for sure when he may be watched anymore ever since he found out his own apartment was bugged.

They went inside the bar grabbing seats ordering beers.  
"So do we wait or can we make the first move?" Randy asked John pertaining to their 'bet'. John slightly shook his head still trying to figure this change in Randy, he was always brushing girls away. Now it was like he couldn't wait to get one. He wasn't sure how much he liked this new Orton.  
"How about we give it 30...if we got no bites, then we can start."  
"Works for me."

Randy licked his lips after taking a sip of his drink. He turned on the stool to face the room his eyes slowly scanning the people gathered. Maybe he was a bit overdressed for such a local hang out, but then again that might be what gives him the added edge. He looked till his eyes stopped on this one women she was dressed in a business skirt set. She had honey brown hair pulled up into a bun. She looked about average size from what Randy could see from the back of her. His eyes trailed from her hair down over her shoulders of the dark blue pinstriped suit she was wearing & down her back his lips a thoughtful pout checking her round ass in the pencil skirt.  
_'Come on honey turn around for me.'_ He thought to himself. Slowly she turned her head as if looking for something. She wore a pair of black square framed glasses, her lips a pale pink, with a hint if shimmer to them. Her hands were manicured with French tips as she held her drink.

Her eyes caught Randy's & he gave a tiny smirk that read of mischief. She lowered her eyes a moments then looked back at him with a tiny smile seeing his eyes still on her. She downed her drink before walking over towards him. John didn't even really notice as he was talking to another girl himself.  
"Pardon me…" She spoke almost timid like. "Are you…um…were you…" She shook her head. "Never mind sorry." She went to turn.  
"Yes I was."  
She stopped looking. "Excuse me?"  
Randy sets his mug behind him before leaning closer to her. His gray eyes gazing past the glasses to her doe brown ones. His voice low. "You wanted to know if I was checking you out…I was…" His smirk grew seeing her blush. "You have great eyes…anyone ever tell you that?"  
"Um…no…"  
"A shame." He extends a hand. "I'm Randy."  
"Um….Darcy."  
"Well Darcy…you seem quite a lovely thing…just a lot of stress at work…is that it?"  
"Um…yes…"  
"Well you want help with that I am told I am good with my hands." She blushes looking away a moment then looks back at him.

"Sure why not…." She lightly giggled. "You have a car?"  
"I walked…"  
"Oh…well mine is around the corner…"  
"I'll meet you there doll." She giggled again walking towards the door. Randy tapped John on the shoulder who gave him a look. "What man…see I'm busy." He was talking to a busty blonde that looked like she could of worked for hooters.  
Randy leaned over whispering to John. "Take your time Johnny boy…I just got me a naughty secretary…later man…oh thanks for the drink." Randy got off his bar stool walking towards the door John speechless for a moment watching him leave.

Randy got out front looking now thinking he should have had her wait. That was until he heard a voice from a car the stopped out front. "Come on hop in." Randy got in & they drove about 20 minutes to a small house, they pulled into the garage & they got out. His eyes watched her as she moved.  
Reaching inside the house itself she stopped turning to look at him.

"I-I never done anything like this before."  
"Then why now?" He stepped closer to her. Even with her heels on he was still close to six inches taller then her. He moved a hand behind her back to keep her near.  
"I-I'm not fully sure…"  
"Shh It's ok…" He leaned close to her kissing her neck his lips so wanted to curl & taste the sweet blood just below the skin, he couldn't though. She gave a faint pant. "It's ok doll…Ol'Randy will make all the stress just melt away." His voice forming a light fog on her mind.

He reached up removing the clip to her bun letting it fall just past her shoulders in a soft wave. "Just show me where we need to go." She lightly nodded taking his hand leading her through the house to her bedroom. He shut the door before laying her down his eyes nearly hypnotized her as he began his task. _(For sake of readers & this primarily being slash I will skip the detailed scene.)_

Randy as he left her room glanced back at the wiped form passed out on bed. He had his discarded shirt draped over his arm as he searched out the bathroom to wash his face & chest before leaving. Once he was presentable again he left the house to find himself a cab back to the apartments. He couldn't help but be mildly pleased with himself. There was a second rush he had gotten from that whole event. The rush from the control he held over her. The way she thrashed & pleaded the more he pushed her body over the edge. He craved the juices feeding the hunger, a cold smirk passed his lips wondering if maybe he went a little to far with her…but then again he did leave her breathing at least. He bit back a groan realizing the thrill of power, of control was actually turning him on. He couldn't tell if he liked that feeling or not…for so long he was the one to serve, the one to be controlled. He liked being told what to do, when to do it & how to do it….could the opposite be true as well? His body was telling him it was.

Reaching the building he headed inside stopping at John's first to see if he was back yet. No answer so he just headed up to his place heading inside. Randy removed his phone before sitting on the couch, dialing a familiar number.  
"Hunter Sir…I am good Sir…Yes I actually just came back from it Sir…Better then I was expecting Sir…" Randy shifted a bit at the memories. "I'm fine Sir…Um, yes Sir." Randy felt embarrassed telling Hunter he was heated from the experience. "Not her exactly sir…"Randy closed his eyes a faint sigh. "The way she fought to get away, forcing her to take everything I give her quivering body beneath my touch. Her pleas for me to stop. I just couldn't though." His voice growing faintly dark. "The more she begged the more I wanted to push her…quite a few times sir…" He groaned lightly "Yes Sir very much so…May I Sir?…" Randy groaned lowering his free hand down to growing bulge. "Thank you Sir…" Randy started to rub through the fabric of the dress slacks. "It was so empowering Sir…" He groaned Hunter telling him to slip his pants down. Then to touch himself still talking. "Sir is it wrong to feel this rush?"

He moaned stroking himself being assured the rush of control was acceptable when over humans, just as long as he remembers he proper place within the nest. "Yes Sir." Randy groaned tilting his head back his groans growing at Hunter kept encouraging him, his voice drawing Randy closer & closer wanting to please Hunter. Randy's groan become heated pants. "Ye-yes Sir…god I wa-want to Sir…SO cl-close." A knock on Randy's door started him faintly cursing on the phone only added Hunter ordering him to not move his ass off that spot till he is finished his task. Randy moaned stroking faster "Oh my god sir…yes Sir…" A deep moan as he spurted over his hand & lap. "Oh fuck…sorry sir…ju-just….I figured sir…Thank you Sir…" Randy looked worried towards the door hearing a knock again. "One moment sir."

Randy moved the phone from his mouth as he tried to stand. "Who is it?"  
"John open up man."  
"Give me a minute moment."  
"Dude don't tell me you brought her back."  
"Just hold on." Randy went to his bedroom area trying to quickly shed the pants Hunter still on the phone. "Yes it is Hunter sir…Ok Sir." Randy pulled on a pair of sweats moving to the door opening it. "Sorry John come on in."  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
"I think I'm almost done here." He waved him in shutting the door. He then motioned John to wait a moment focusing back on the phone.  
"Anything else I can do for you Sir?…OK thank you Sir…see you then Sir good night." Randy felt odd using the sir title but hoped he could play it off once he hung up.

Randy hung up the phone moving to place it on the coffee table "Sorry about that John."  
"No problem man. You sure I didn't interrupt anything?"  
"Just finishing up some business."  
"That so? That why the Sirs?"  
"Yeah they are a stickler for Sirs & Ma'ams when addressing the members of their business."  
"That cool."  
Randy turned & saw John looking him over. "What?" John smiled with his huge dimples.

"Not to question you buddy….but." John puckered his lips in thought. "No offence…but did you really leave with a girl?"  
"Why you say that? You think I lied to get out of the bet?"  
"Not at first…I thought you finally let your guard down…but then." John looked down a bit his lips twitching side to side thinking of the words. "Well…remember you called me through the front door…it isn't exactly sound proof." Randy looked a little nervous. "Plus" John smirked. "You got a few spots on your shirt."  
"WHAT?" Randy quickly ran into the bathroom his stomach twisted in knots seeing the darker splotches near the bottom of the shirt where it was untucked from the sweats. "Fuck fuck fuck." Randy mumbled to himself.

"Peroxide & cold water will work wonders." Randy lifted his head seeing John in the mirror. "Hey I am sure you knew that already." He saw Randy's eyes lower in the reflection. "You never had to deal with splattered clothing before?"  
"Not really…I'm not normally clothed when…well.." Randy shrugged removing the shirt, he is shirtless in the ring after all.  
"Ah…even when you're shaking your own hand?" Randy lightly chewed his top lip. "Wow…um…ok so if you left with the what you call her naughty secretary…why were you doing that…while on the phone with someone you were calling Sir?" Randy just tossed the shirt before squeezing past John out of the bathroom. He so wanted to stay in the tight door way when his chest almost brushed John's shirt.

"I can't go into it John…"  
"I thought we were friends."  
"We are…you one of the few I have…there is just some things…" John followed Randy back to the living room when Randy's phone started to ring. "Damn I have to answer this." He went to the table picking it up. "Hello again Sir…Yes it is Sir…" His eyes slowly shifted towards John. "That is quite true Sir…Yes Sir…Excuse me Sir?…I didn't mean to Sir I just don't fully understand the request….How should I go about that with the developments of tonight Sir?…"

John started to head for the door motioning he would catch him later. "John hold up please…I'll just be a moment more…don't leave." John stopped feeling uncomfortable. He then moved grabbing one of the chairs from the small dinette set sitting. "Sorry Sir…of course Sir…Thank you very much Sir." Randy lowered his head as he hung up the phone. His eyes shifted to John slightly.  
"Everything ok Randy?"

"I guess that will depend on a few things." He lifted his head walking over to John. "I need you to swear what I am going to tell you stays between us?"  
"Um sure…what is it?"  
"John I mean it…don't make a half assed rushed promise."  
"Randy you worrying me man." John looks at him slowly standing from the chair.  
"All I can say is it has to do with…well…why I been acting as I have…" John placed a hand on Randy's arm looking in his eyes. "As long as you don't try to tell me you have some sort if illness that will place any of our co-workers in harm…then yes Randy I promise anything you tell me will stay between us."

Randy offers a light smile. "You may want to sit back down."  
"Ok now you worrying me again." John informed him but moved to sit in the same chair again. Randy looked down fighting the desire to pace.  
"About last week."  
"Um…I am sorry about that…"  
"I'm not."  
"Excuse me?"  
Randy licked his lips before looking up towards John. "I said I am not…I am not sorry what happened…I wished I could of done more at the time but I couldn't I wasn't allowed to."  
Johns face showed the confusion he felt. "What do you mean allowed to?"

Randy ran his hand over his mouth & jaw before rubbing his jaw thinking. "I am in a relationship…but not of an exactly normal kind."  
"So you stopped me because you would have been cheating on your boyfriend or girlfriend? If that was the case what was tonight about at the bar?"  
Randy lowered his head rubbing his temple. "Boyfriend…but not exclusive…the allowed is…well…" Randy paused knowing it was now or never. "Ever hear of a Master & submissive relationship?"

John just looked a moment. "Master & submissive? You mean like leather & whips sort of thing?"  
"Well more a matter of having control & giving that control up. Yes pain can be part of it…"  
"I take it since you were not allowed…you…hold on you are a submissive?"  
"Normally…Although few occasions I get a small taste of the other side."  
"Um…ok…so you shouldn't of done what you did to me because you would of gone against your master's rules?"  
"Yes."  
"I take it that is who you were on the phone with?"  
"One…" Randy bit his lip silently mouthing 'fuck' to himself.  
"What you mean one? One what…there is more then one master to you?" Randy sighed turning away.

"God John…" He shakes his head. "I can just imaging what you are thinking now…"  
"Tell me then Randy. What am I thinking?" John's voice oddly sounded monotone for a normally jovial guy. That worried Randy more.  
"Sick, disgusting, pitiful, how could someone live such a life? What was someone like you even thinking getting mixed up with that?"  
"If not for his…or their rules would you have taken back anything you did that day?"  
"No…I wouldn't I would of wanted even more…" Randy lightly chuckles "Not that it matters now does it? You probably wish you could go back & erase that day…Erase getting involved to such a pitiful thing."

"I take it you telling me all this because he told you that you could."  
"Yes."  
"Was it an order or choice?"  
"Sort of both…I do like you John…attracted to you…I couldn't act on them though…one because of my Masters & second I had no clue how you felt…I guess I am still don't…with this information."  
"What if I said I didn't care…did he want you to tell me in hopes it would scare me off or because he was allowing you to be with someone besides him…or them…or what ever they are? I am translating that right…with them? Sexually speaking?"

"Currently this is all coming from one…the one directly above me. He actually may get some flack for allowing it & you are right in how you are…translating things." Randy shakes his head lightly "I am sexual with some of them…"  
"OK & you have pretty much established I am a bit of a man whore…yours is a steady group…right?"  
"Yes."

"You know what Randy I am really getting sick of talking to your back please turn around." Randy slowly turned to face back where John was sitting. "Better, a little anyways." John stood up walking over to Randy. Lifting his jaw to look in his lost looking gray eyes. "Would I be having you breaking any of your rules if I kissed you right now?"  
"Wh-what…" Randy looked flustered. He may of joked about John having a thing for the girls, but he still saw John as Mr. clean cut, straitlaced, white bread even if he was Bi. How could John still want to kiss him.  
"Would you get in trouble with your direct master if I was to kiss you?"

"Um…no…I won't be in trouble."  
"Good…" John leaned towards Randy brushing their lips together. A warm tingle felt in both their bodies before John wrapped his arms around the back of Randy's neck pulling him in even tighter, Randy wrapped his arms around John's body near his waist. The kiss broke John slightly panting while Randy has a small smirk to his lip.  
"Thank you John…being so…open."  
"What can I say I'm a sucker for you Randy." He then chuckled. "OK So you want to explain the girl then?"  
"You might not believe me."

"Come on I just had you tell me you live the life of a submissive, while training to be a wrestler…which I must add can be one sharp ass dresser when you try…If you have a master…or masters…why now did you pick up a girl?"  
Randy laughs. "There are no females in our group…and I…well…" Looks dead in John's face. "Would you believe me if I told you I like going down on them."  
"Whoa…hold on…ok so you involved with a few guys…dig me…so obviously you prefer guys…but you like going down on women?"  
"Told you that you wouldn't believe me…sick hmm?"  
"Not if that your thing."  
"It is the taste of the other side I mentioned. Being able to do that…it is the feel of how the body moves struggling to get away, yet begging to get closer. Working to see how far you can push their bodies. There is just something about that."  
"Well you get that from screwing them too."  
"No…honestly I have no desire to."  
"Hold on…so the girl you left with you went somewhere with her, gave her a good tongue lashing, then left?"

"Yeah, pretty much."  
"Is that why you…"  
Randy had that almost confident smirk again. "Why I what John? Why you heard me moaning, building myself closer to finishing when you came knocking?" He paused a second taking a hold of John's jaw. "Yes." With that his kissed John again his tongue deftly flicking across John's lower lip till he was granted entry. Randy's tongue swept John's hot mouth till he slowly moaned trying to grip around Randy's neck harder. Randy moved from John's lips down his neck.

"Fuck Randy…I think I am getting a clue why th-that might be en-enough for a wo-woman." John fought to get out while Randy lightly sucked on his neck. Randy knew he still could not bite, in honesty he doesn't know if he would be able to do that to John even if it was allowed. He moved his lips to gently suck on his earlobe his teeth barely grazing the skin. He whispered softly in John's ear.  
"I would love to show you first hand how it feel…but I can't not yet."

John couldn't help but moan faintly wondering what Randy's tongue & mouth would feel like around him…on the other hand he wouldn't mind Randy's member pressed between his lips either. "Why…was kissing all you are permitted?"  
"For now…." Randy keep his head near John hoping it is lower enough to not be picked up. "Don't respond…I am sorry…but they…or at least he has been watching."

He felt John tense slightly before pulling away. "I guess I'll let you go for now…Get some rest can't afford Davis to chew your ass again."  
"Yeah sure thing John…see you in the morning." Randy walked John to the door & out of the apartment before locking up. He sighed as he walked back to the couch falling back into it. He now how to wonder did John hate him for not telling him sooner they were not fully alone.

Randy's phone rang again & he reached over answering it. "Hello Sir….Thank you Sir…I couldn't Sir….I couldn't with certain knowledge…exactly Sir I could not subject him to that….thank you for understanding Sir…You positive about that Sir?…I will ask him Sir, but what of the others?…Thank you Sir…See you tomorrow Sir…Night Sir." Randy hung up the phone before he decided to take a shower before bed.

**(OK So how much more understanding will John be? What should he reaction be that Randy knew the two of them were being watched but didn't tell him sooner? What does Hunter want Randy to ask John? Feedback/Review people please. Reviews make my Muses happy.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I ma loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

Getting up the next morning Randy got dressed before heading down to John's apartment before he left for the school. He partly worried John would turn from him after telling him they were being watched. He got no answer & figured he must of headed out early…that or Randy was later then he thought. He prayed that was not the case he couldn't deal with Davis threatening to either drop him or keep him after.

He left the building almost jogging the distance, one good thing about not using a car. It was good cardio, not that he needed it. Looked good to others though. When he got there no one was in the ring yet & he got to the locker room hearing different guys clamoring about the big show that night. Some wondered if anyone would be there to pick someone for a 'local talent' spot. Yeah it pretty much always meant getting you ass handed to you, but the pay wasn't bad for a few minutes in front of the camera. It also got your name on Titan's books.

Of course OVW being one of WWE's training grounds tickets were secured for the current class of green, wet behind the ears rookies hoping to catch Titan's eye. Randy was changing when he looked around. "Um anyone seen John?"  
"Weight room." One of the guys called out.  
"Thanks man." Randy finished getting his gear on & noticed quite of the few guys either haven't started or got partly dressed then stopped with all the buzz. Leaving the locker room he made his way to the weight room heading the clanging of the metal plates as he walked in John was busy loading a bar for chest presses.

He waited till he saw John's hands were free, he didn't want to startle him & cause him to get hurt. "Hey John?" John took a deep breath sighing before he turned to face Randy, who know seemed to have a slight air of confidence to himself as he walked closer.  
"What's up Randy?"  
"I wanted to know if during our lunch break if we can go back to your place to talk."  
"Yeah…I guess so."  
"You ok man?"  
"Yeah I'm good…just sorting shit out you know.."  
"Yeah I know. So what's your take on all the chatter."  
"A waste of time…how the hell a scout suppose to pick anyone on skills if we don't get in a the ring?"  
"Well you got your tights on under those things?" Randy lightly motioned his head towards the track pants.  
"Yeah why?"  
"Well how bout we show some initiative & hit the ring first. Show those hens how to do it."

John chuckles "OK Man help me set the plates back."  
"Sure." Randy helps John take the plates from the bar & back to the rack. They then make their way towards the practice ring. John removes the track pants before sliding into the ring Randy follows after. In the lock up Randy lightly joked to John about no funny business. Who knows if a scout may be sitting in Davis' office watching or not. Randy let John place the calls since he was trying to help him look good.

After about ten minutes they hear Davis calling out. "OK Boys bring it home." They took about two minutes with one last combo of moves giving John the pin. Davis lightly clapped as John gave Randy a hand up. "OK just remember bring it home you want to try to aim for a minute or less. With TV timing is everything. They would rather something be a little under time & they might need to expand a promo, then run over & not get the whole show in the allotted window. Other then that, not bad you two."  
"Thank you Mr. Davis." John told him. "Um Sir…are we getting any work done today?"

Davis chuckles lightly. "Just sparing it seems…everyone else is acting like chicks on prom night."  
"Well was there any word of a possible shot?"  
"I'll be honest…no…not this show sorry."  
"Hey it's cool Mr. Davis thanks."  
"Yeah, no problem. Why don't you two stop in my office a moment."  
"Sure." John & Randy both left the ring following Mr. Davis into his office grabbing seats. "What's up boss?"  
"Just wanted to let you guys know I ride you two as hard as I do because I see talent in you both. Yeah Randy I may seem to ride you harder at times then even John here because of your name…nothing personal, but I think your dad would flip if he thought I was taking it easy on his boy."

Randy gave a faint smirk. "Of course sir…I don't mean for it to come across that I think I can skate on my name...I don't want that."  
"Good…now speaking of your dad, did he get a hold of a ticket for you for tonight."  
"No Mr. Davis…was thinking of hanging around in the back. Enough guys know me I doubt it would be an issue."  
"Well want a ticket just in case, Mr. McMahon sent enough."  
"Well if that the case sure, just know mine may not be turned in."  
"That's fine." Davis opened his desk pulling out the envelope pulling out two tickets passing them to the boys. They each reached for one thanking him. "Now the ring will be free till about 4. Then I should shut down so everyone can get ready to go. You guys already got more work in then anyone else if you want to head out."

Randy looked raising an eye brow. "You actually giving us a free day?"  
"Yeah I'm not going to punish the whole class for being slackers today…get going you two."  
"Um…I guess sounds good to me…thanks."  
"Don't expect them too often."  
Of course not." Randy smiled standing up. John issued his thanks as well before they left heading for the locker room to get back in their street wear. Randy just shook his head, watching the others still milling about clamoring about the big show. Randy grabbed a folded bag from the locker starting to place all his dirty clothing in it. He headed for the doors John watching him quickly finished dressing following him.

"Yo why didn't you say anything?"  
"What & interrupt the gab fest in there?" Randy lightly joked.  
"Good point." They both headed out the front making the walk back towards the apartments.  
"If I had known we would get a free pass today I would of stayed in bed…well maybe not…but it was a waste of a change of clothing."  
"Speaking of clothing glad you finally emptied your locker…"  
"HEY!" Randy actually swung the bag hitting John lightly with it. John just laughed as they reached the building. "Can I drop this by your place while I go grab the soap?"  
"Why don't you drop it in the laundry room, I'll watch it."  
"You sure."  
"Yeah man get going." Randy thanks him stopping at the laundry room, before rushing to his apartment grabbing the laundry soap heading back down.

He used two of the machines placing a marker for his & John's apartments. The markers where in case someone else needed them, they knew who was using them so they could be informed when stuff was done. People used to have a bad habit starting wash & loosing track of time. Randy walked over towards John a nervous smile. "I guess back to your place?"  
"Yeah." John turned leaving Randy followed him back to his place. He went & took a seat on a recliner.

"John I wanted to tell you sooner…but I'm not even suppose to know they are there. I've been watched for who knows how long & I had no clue. It could have been from the day I got the place for all I know. I only found out about it a week ago."  
"Why? How?"  
"Why do they do it? To see how well I am following rules when they are not here I guess. They travel…so since I am now in one spot for a while…they needed a way to keep tabs on me, that & the cell phone I have…they provided. Now the how...you mean how they do it or how did I find out?"  
"Both I guess."

"Well figure they know when I would be training most of the time. They got access to me place & rigged it I guess. As for how I found out…the same Master that gave me permission to tell you." Randy lowered his head placing his forearms on his legs. "I was calling him…to tell him that I messed up…broke the rules...I knew it was better if I told him then have them find out on their own. He is not as bad as some of the others…but he told me to be quite before I could tell him what it was I had done. He ordered me from the apartment & to come meet him. It was in private when there was no cameras on me he told me about them. He wanted me to be careful how I acted in my apartment."

"So he controls you…yet looks out for you from the others?"  
"Yes…he is limited himself though…He can try to protect me from any that equal his position in the group…but if they are above him…he may try to protest, but it would do no good. That is why I am slightly shocked he let me tell you…gave me permission to let you know how I felt about you to see how you would react…because the rule that I was not to be with anyone outside the group came from a higher member."

"So what, even though he is a master himself…he is still submissive to those above him?"  
"In a way…he is rarely instructed to serve…but he does need to sit by while I serve in his place. I am not fully sure what has or has not happened to him while I have been away from the group. It is not my place to ask."  
"How can you serve so blindly? Do you trust them that completely that they will not hurt you more then you can handle…that they won't try to kill you?"  
"It's just how it is done…never thought of it, never went into it…it's just how it is done."

"But you can leave if you wanted to can't you? They can't legally keep you as a slave. Sorry if you don't like that term, but that is sort of what you are."  
"I have no clear way to explain it more then I have John. Sorry. A simple way I guess…while I am attracted to you…care about you…"  
"You feel the same way about this master that looks out for you."  
"Yes…in a way maybe deeper…not that I don't want that connection to you in time maybe I do…but his & mine has been for years."

"Years? Ran you not that old." Randy slowly chuckles if only he knew if only John really knew. "What so funny?"  
"That is his nickname for me…when in private…when we can drop protocol…he calls me Ran…"  
"Oh sorry…shouldn't I then…"  
"No it's ok…It's cute…" He softly smiles looking at John. "I am sure he won't mind sharing that with you either. As long as you don't." John lightly shakes his head. "Speaking of him….he would like to meet you…if you don't mind…if we are still cool?"

"Yeah Ran we cool…just don't mind me if I won't be looking forward to any quote personal moments in your place."  
"Well I need to watch how often I am out of there…but we can try. So…you up to meeting him…just him not the others."  
John looked down a moment thinking. "I…I won't need to do anything will I?"  
Randy slowly shook his head. "Not unless you wish to…he has already seen what we did last night…and if you mean with him…once again not unless you wish to & he asks. Now if he asks me though…can you deal with that? I am not saying he will ask anything of me while you are around…but he might…can you handle seeing me in that situation? Will you think less of me actually seeing me in that situation?"

John sits back up before standing walking over to Randy. Randy looks up as John is now over him a bit as he placed his hands on the back of the chair. John's ocean blues looking in Randy's steel grays. "I am not sure I want to be thrown head first into this…but for you I will try. I won't think less of you…I am sure it takes a strong person to do what you do Ran. Just don't think ill of me if I feel I must leave if he get too controlling for my liking."  
"Never…I would understand if you just went with me to see him then leave…" Randy blushes slightly "Though it would be cool if you two hit it off."  
"Really now?" John smirks.  
"Yes really." Randy quickly moves his head pecks John's lips before trying to get from the chair. He is easily blocked.  
"Where you trying to get to?"  
"Check the wash."  
"Damn…" John laughs as he stands. "You coming back though right?"  
"Yep."

Randy moves out of the apartment down to the laundry room switching things around including the property tags. Before he can leave his phone ring. "Damn why now." He answers it. "Hello Hunter sir…basement at moment…yes I did….yes he will within reason…that he is free to refuse any request & may leave when ever he wishes it…um you ok Hunt?…you don't sound it…Hunt…Sorry sir…What task?…I see…if I am tending to that how is he going to come with me to the show?…ok…yeah…ok bye Hunt." Randy hung up his phone not liking how Hunter sounded, even if he was not told Randy has a feeling Hunter was reprimanded by Master Taker for going around his ruling.

He got back up to John's apartment knocking. John opens the door looking at him. "What's wrong." Randy lightly shakes his head looking at him before stepping inside. "Randy?" John asked shutting the door.  
"I am not fully sure…I just know I need to go out before the show to fulfill a task for my master before I go to the show tonight…then you'll go with me to meet him after it. Just so you know he is ok with your terms. If you are asked to take part in anything & you are not comfortable you can refuse…and you can also leave whenever you wish."  
"Well we still have quite a few hours before the show, how soon do you need leave to handle this task of his?"  
"A couple hours I guess should be fine."

"In that case then." John moved closer to Randy wrapping his arms around his body. "How about some just me & you time. No masters no orders…just us…"Randy lightly closed his eyes.  
"I don't know John…I don't know what going to be asked…"  
"Randy as you said that is hours away…don't tell me you a one deal a night guy…" John started nuzzling Randy's neck. Causing him to tilt his head instantly. John licked the skin loving when Randy wrapped his arms around him by his butt & started to slowly grind their bodies together in a hypnotic dance. "Yeah Randy…you feel so good against me." Randy's head moved to graze at John moving his hands up his body sliding John's shirt off.

"Go….lay….down…" Randy's voice cold yet rich. It just radiated off the bat there was no room to question. John slowly let go moving towards his bedroom Randy followed behind him. John was laying back on the bed looking towards the door when Randy walked in already removing his shirt. Moving towards the bed he climbed in from the foot of the bed his body almost seemed to glide over John's causing the young man to shiver.

Randy rested his lower half against John's pressing him against the bed as he braced the upper half with his arm on either side of John's head his eyes looked icy as he spoke. "Now you going to be good & take everything I'm going to give you aren't you Johnny boy?"  
"Please…I want to feel you Ran…"  
Randy leaned down kissing John's collarbone near the shoulder & neck giving a tiny nibble. "Is there anything I can't do to you Johnny?"  
"No…I…I trust you." Randy almost had a smirk darkly at how not long ago John asked how Randy could trust Hunter to not get him hurt to bad…yet here John was basically turning the reins over to him. He couldn't help but growl lightly as he rubbed their fabric covered groins together.  
"Anything…" Randy emphasized.  
"Oh god…yes…please…something, anything…" John begged feeling Randy teasing the hell out of him. He went to grab a hold of Randy but instantly Randy took a hold of John's hands pinning them above his head.

"You stay put." He kept John's hands pinned as he moved his head taking John's lips with his in a blistering kiss again he managed to get his skilled tongue into John's mouth causing John to give wantonly whimpers. The sounds only encouraged & heated Randy more. John's head want back fighting for breath as Randy trailed his lips & tongue down over his neck & his chest. Letting go of John's hands as he started to kiss & suck on each of his nipples. It felt like haven to John with tiny bits of hell when Randy would use his teeth to graze the hard nubs to the point of lightly pulling them.

"Damn Ran…keep that up…don't know if you will….get your reward." John panted not being able to help bucking his body some against Randy's.  
Randy moved his lips looking into John's eyes. "Well we can't have that now can we." John slowly shook his head. He then felt Randy almost seem to slither off his body some. He could still feel weight on his legs. Randy began to unfasten then lower the zipper of John's jeans sliding them down his body. He then grabbed John's briefs pushing them down as well. Randy licked his lips seeing the clearish liquid already forming on the tip.

"Mmm very nice Johnny Boy." His voice velvety. "Even better close up." Randy then glided his tongue over the tip lapping at the gathered liquid groaning at the teasing taste of it. It was different then they others. He then brought it to his lips lightly sucking in just the tip as he took a hand rhythmically pumping John.

"Damn damn damn." John spoke almost like a mantra his leg muscles tightened wanting to push them together his whole body want to tighten. Randy just started & John's body wanted to see stars. "Stop stop stop…not re-re-ready…pl-please." Randy placed a hand firmly on each of John's thighs to keep them in place as he lifted his head up looking up John's body at his flushed face sweat forming on his brow.

"Remember Johnny Boy…you said anything…so I will decide when you are ready." He lowered his head down still holding the thighs running his tongue from John's base to tip before speaking again. "And I think you are more then ready to let me taste every last drop of you."  
"Oh god…" John moaned his head just falling back on the bed as Randy then lowered his lips back down over John's tip then gliding even deeper down the shaft till he had all of John in his wet mouth beginning to suck. John moaned trying to move but Randy strangely had him firm. Once again John had no clue how Randy could be stronger then he was. "Ran…god Ran…oh my…." Some how Randy pushed just a little deeper actually burying his lips & nose into John's groin pushing John over. Randy bobbed his mouth up & down a few times wanting to taste the rich liquid entering his body.

He groaned deeply when he was done pulling his lips away from John's body. He looked at as him a dark satisfied smile seeing John's body had gone limp his chest heaving hard from exhaustion, his eyes fighting to stay opened. Randy closed his eyes already feeling the effects of the feed. He hoped there was not such a thing as over feeding. He knew you could from blood…Then again also too much blood could kill the victim. Randy defiantly like the taste of John though. He went to move & painfully groaned from his own erection pushing hard against the pants.

He lightly licked his lips watching John's naked body as he reached down freeing himself of the denim prison his hard member was being forced to stay in. He laid so he was still between John's legs but on his back his head resting on John's hard thigh near the hip so he could fully take in the smell from John's groin & any left traces of his release.

Lifting his hips Randy slipped the pants off the rest of the way he then bend one leg up onto the bed as he slicked his hand with his own saliva knowing traces of John still lingered in his mouth before taking a hold of himself stroking with heated vigor. Part of him knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it as he was just so damn hot from the power of control over John & just that of John himself.

Randy moaned his own body twitching begging to allow himself to finish. His whole body tingled. He felt like he was coming unglued at the edges. His moans becoming almost frustrated growls. His turned his head to get a good look at John's now limp member, but still looked good to him. Moving his lips the kissed it lightly watching it twitch.

"Pu-putting a show on wi-without me Ran." John spoke nearly breathlessly. Randy arched back over John's leg looking up at him. His lips parted panting heavily. John's eyes still looked heavy despite being open. "Th-think you can get up here…" Randy stopped what he was doing moving towards the top of the bed. He kneeled at the head of the bed taking a hand he turned John on his side. "Wow Randy…you're nice yourself…" His eyes turns towards Randy. "NO way I'm going to say I am as good as you were…but please let me taste you.." Randy got the dark smirk to him again as he inched himself closer to John's lips.

Grabbing a hold of the back of John's head to slid himself in & out of his mouth going in a little more each stroke to see exactly how much of him John could handle before gagging. He was quite surprised John actually managed the whole amount Moaning at the feel. "That's it Johnny boy…Take it." He growled lightly as he slide the whole length in& out moaned more each time. "Yeah, good, just like that." Randy controlled everything essentially slowly mouth fucking John. "Oh god…yes…mmmm." Randy growled slightly as he spoke his hand lightly rubbing the back of John's head. "You be-better be ready to hand-handle me Jo-Johnny…" Randy thursted deep shooting the initial load down John's mouth causing his to almost cough. But Randy did not let go let of his head giving a few last strokes till he felt spent.

Letting go of John's head Randy looked down at him. "Sorry if I was too rough at the end there."  
John rubbed his throat the spasms of wanting to cough calming down. "I'll live."  
Randy slid off the bed before leaning to kiss John's cheek. "Thanks…"  
"No pro-problem Ran…was in-interesting." He watched as Randy went to start redressing. "What's up?"  
"I need to make sure I am showered before I head out…sorry John…wish I could stay, but I can't right now." John just nodded as Randy finished dressed in heading out to go back to his own place. John sighed yet had a smile. Joking inwardly at himself if that is what his booty calls feel like. In get the job done then leave. He rolled to set his alarm for about five & went onto his back again falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I ma loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

Randy around 3 took a shower scrubbing everything down. Although he hated to he knew he had to try to remove all traces of John's touch on him. After drying off he then went to his closet removing black dress slacks & a red dress shirt. Getting dressed he checked himself over combing his hair making sure everything was as it should be he placed his wallet in his pocket before placing a call for a town car to come get him that was arranged earlier. It was a little after four when it arrived & Randy headed down getting in the front seat with the driver. "The Arena please."  
"Of course Mr. Orton sir." Randy smirked a little likening the sound of that. It is one of the first if not the first time he had been called sir. Had almost a warm ring to it.

Being around long enough even if kept out of sight he knew where the local girls tend to hang out. Randy reached into the visor pulling out three passes. "Stay here till I get back."  
"Yes sir." The driver replied as Randy stepped from the car smoothing his outfit. He moved towards the gate that separated the fans from the incoming wrestlers. A few actual fans he recognized from the OVW Shows & signed a few autographs himself. He figured doing so would lure some of the talent he was looking for seeing he was 'someone to know'. His eye caught this one girl she looked maybe barely old enough to drink. Sadly the type right up Ric's alley, Blond, busty & barely a brain to her as she tried to work her way through the fans to where he was. He motioned her to head to the left & as she did so did he to where a few security guard were posted.

"Let her through please." They looked at him a moment till he showed his badge. Nodding they let her through she was in a tight black crop top, leather mini & knee high boots. Randy figured if that didn't scream fuck me what did. He extended his hand "Well hello doll." Taking the hand he kissed it. "I take it you wish to meet some of the guys?"  
"Well yeah of course…"  
"Great I'm one the assistance if you just wait right over there." She almost seemed to melt as he spoke moving to where he motioned. He repeated the same thing finding two other ladies. They other two didn't scream rat like the first one did.

He walked over to where the little group was gathered. "Now my friends are not here yet…they would actually like me to bring you fine ladies back to their hotel for a little party before the show. If you still interested in follow me." He hooked his arms around two of the ladies waists leading them towards the car.

"Do we get to party with you too?" The brunette on his left almost cooed at him.  
"Guess we will just need to see about that doll." He opened the door for the girls letting them move into the back seat before Randy got back up front. "OK to the hotel."  
"Right away Mr. Orton sir."  
"Of course ladies my friends will have final say over how long each of you may stay…if anyone you are sent away don't worry we will make sure you get back to the arena ok."  
He just listened to the girls giggling in the back seat as they drove to the hotel. Randy stepped out first getting the door for the ladies leading them inside & to the elevator.

Reaching the right floor he stepped off he braced the door for the girls as they stepped off. He lead them down the hall till he reached the right suite he knocked. Ric opened the door a big grin to his face. Randy could hear two of the three clamoring already. "Ah Randy my boy come on in…"  
"Seems your reputation proceeds you Sir." Randy walking in the three ladies behind them. Looking around he only saw Dave in the suite besides Ric. He tried not to feel nervous.

"Make yourselves comfortable ladies." Ric greeted them looking them over. The girls all headed for drinks before a redhead headed over towards Dave. The blond headed back for Ric as the brunette again went to talk to Randy. Randy tried to be nice with the lady till Ric called him. "Remember you have your friend waiting in the middle room."

"Oh thanks Ric." He knew with humans around he could slide a bit on the titles. He headed for the room thinking it was Hunter. Opening the door he walked in looking. He had a bad feeling seeing someone sitting by the window of the darkened room.  
"Shut the door whelp." Randy shivered doing as told.  
"Yes Master Taker."  
"From what I am hearing you have not followed my instructions."  
"I have Master…I hunted just last night."  
"And what of after that?"  
"Excuse me Master?"  
"The gentleman…"  
"Master Hunter gave me permission, Master Taker."  
"How I know you are telling me the truth?"  
"Because I would be a fool to lie to you Master."  
"Time to test how well you follow directions whelp…Go back to the main room…pick one of the three you brought back…seduce her in front of the others. Get her begging for you…get her begging that she doesn't care where it is. I want you to feed in front of the other two."  
"Ma-Master ca-can't I feed too much?"  
"Just a little taste shouldn't affect you too bad…unless you already did so today. Have you whelp?"

Randy knew he was stuck. "Yes Master."  
"From this male?"  
Randy lowered his head. "Yes Master." Before Randy could even process him moving Taker had him by the throat his green eyes blazing.  
"DO IT…teach you to listen to me…don't think I am blind to Hunter undermining me."  
"Ye-Yes Master Taker." Taker shoved him away in disgust before moving back to where he was sitting. Randy turned moving back to the main room The blond was draped over Ric laughing at the oddest things. The redhead & brunette each flanked a side a Dave. Randy slowly walked over towards Dave.

"Mind if I barrow one?"  
"Barrow?" Dave chuckled "Plan on returning her?"  
"If she wishes."  
"Sure kid knock yourself out."  
Randy extending his hand towards the brunette that seemed to been giving him eyes since he picked her from the crowd. He lead her near a radio turning it on to get her to begin to dance. He soon had an arm around her waist holding her close he started whispering to her & kissing her neck till she was slowly moaning. His hand trailed from her back to her ass pressing her against him. Her whimpers stirred the darker side that allowed him to get turned on.

He didn't even notice Dave watching this whole interaction. Randy danced with his one leg between hers to heat her even more rubbing against it. Now the hard part as he leaned his lips near her ear telling her exactly what he was planning on doing to her. He moved them towards a chair motioning her to sit. He leaned over her his steel gray eyes capturing her within his trap. He kissed her rough & hard muffling her moan as he reached a hand under her skirt & up her thigh. Dave was kissing & fondling his own girl but still kept his eyes locked as Randy worked his way down this girls body just focused on the task at hand. He knew what Taker had planned but couldn't believe the whelp was going to do it. That was soon settled a deep growl as Dave watched Randy kneeling hiking the skirt up & stripping the panties away. The girl started to buck almost biting her own hand to stop from moaning still remembering they were in a room with other people. Her first rush hitting her Randy instinctly lapped at the pooling juices.

Something told him to stop…he completed his task or did he? No…Begging…begging to stop. He needed that. Taking his fingers he started the thrust them in & out while teasing her clit with his tongue. It didn't take much as she was already sensitive to get her to try to pull away from his hungry lips. Only after she came a second time did Randy stop. He pulled back fixing her skirt as she laid like a limp noodle in the chair. Randy felt a little lightheaded blinking his eyes a few times trying to regain his focus.

He dreaded it but slowly made his way back to where Taker was waiting.  
"On the bed whelp."  
"Ye-Yes Mas-Master." Randy made his way over laying down in the bed, he closed his eyes feeling the room spinning. He could hear Taker laughing.  
"The rush is becoming too much for you whelp."  
"Yes Master Taker." Randy moan involuntarily when Taker rubbed his bulge.  
"So a prone woman does nothing for you…but one you control does…interesting whelp." Taker forced apart the zipper of Randy's pants stripping them down his body. "For a whelp you are not badly equipped there."  
"Th-Tha-thank you Ma-master." He then heard Taker laugh.  
"Don't think I am offering you relief though for your current state."

"Of cou-course not Master." Randy could feel his legs being pressed towards his chest, Taker crushed his lips against Randy's to muffle the scream as Taker thrusted himself into Randy's unprepared body. He was rough & brutal. His mind was almost like on a drug high only intensifying the pain.  
Taker growled in his ear as he continued to pound away at his body. "Now you have no excuse this time whelp." Randy's head was forced to the side before Taker sunk his fangs deep into Randy's neck. Taker moved his hand to hold the head while covering Randy's mouth to muffle the pain fill screams that ripped through him.

The heightened pain only spurred Taker to be only rougher. Till he growled deeply flooding Randy with his release. Taker finally let go of his bite, but didn't fully stop the bleeding knowing his own regeneration would do that so. His cold laugh filled the air as he slid from Randy's body still laying there. Taker got up from the bed grabbing Randy's own underwear he wiped himself off before fixing his clothing. He walked out of the room seeing Randy's handiwork in the chair he went picking her up basically over his shoulder.

He walked past Dave. "If you want something extra the whelp is yours." Dave just nodded as Taker left with the brunette. Dave helped the redhead into one of the bedrooms telling her to make herself comfortable he would be back soon. Shutting the door he walked in the room where Randy was on the bed.

"Master you make it too easy at times." Dave stripped his clothing before moving to the bed flipping Randy over. Randy offered weak protest only a small yelp getting smacked on the ass. "Come on Randy play nice…looks like you already loosened for me…shouldn't be too bad." He reached down pulling Randy till he was standing bent over.  
"Da-Dave si-sir pl-please….do-don't…"  
"OH but you see Randy…" He growled at him. "Master Taker asked me…and well you know him asking as just as good as telling." Dave bent his knees some as he lined himself with Randy's hole. He slid slowly into the already slick hole. Randy hated to moan at how slow he was. "See…you actually like that. To think you asked me not to…for shame." Dave's tone very belittling, mocking Randy.

"Lets try a slightly different pace." Dave moved a little faster also straitening his legs as he thrust forward almost lifting Randy off the ground with each thrust. The moans from Randy were becoming more primal growls. "That's a good boy…yeah a nice…good…boy." Dave punctuating each word with a firm thrust. Dave slowly licked his lips as he slid one arm under Randy's body lifting him from the bed & against him. His strokes not as long now, but just as hard. "Now ma-" He growled "Now Master Taker says you have pl-pleanty to spare.." Dave moved both hands to the front of Randy's body ripping the shirt open sending buttons flying. Then using one hand to hold him steady the other yank the left side of the shirt down exposing his neck & shoulder.  
"NO…pl-please no…"

"You forgot something whelp." Dave snarled like an animal grabbing a hold of Randy's hard on with his other hand squeezing hard to the point nail pressed the tender flesh causing Randy to cringe which only tightened him around Dave "OOOO I like that one Randy…shall I do that again?"  
"No Dave sir…please do-don't" Dave slowly removed his hand holding it in front of them seeing red dot under his nails.

"Hmm maybe I was a bit too hard." Dave almost laughed as he slowed down dragging Randy's pain & torture. "As for the other I still believe so." He tightened the hand around Randy's torso pressing him tighter to his & the other hand covered Randy's mouth as Dave sinks not just his fangs, but his teeth in general into his left shoulder. Randy tries to scream & struggle to pull free. Dave give a few last thrust till he pulls out form Randy's body but continues to feed off Randy's blood.

Feeling the struggle fading from Randy Dave ran his tongue around the broken skin to just start healing it some before letting go of Randy shoving him down on the bed before he put his pants back on waiting till he got back to the redhead to finish his business.

Hunter returned from what he felt was menial tasks of running errands. His body still felt beat up & wiped, luckily most of the cuts had healed. Entering the suite he looked around finding the main room empty. He scanned as he walked through heading for the room Master Taker had claimed for his own earlier. Hunter had picked up faint traces of perfumes. He wondered if that meant Randy had already been there. If so maybe he left again already since he had to meet with John for the show.

Knocking he waited till he was issued the word to enter. When none came he knocked again the same thing. Pulling out his phone he dials Randy's number to check on how things were. As it started to ring Hunter noticed a sound from the other side of the door. "Shit." Hunter grumbled hanging up the phone. He knocked one more time before opening the door knowing if Taker was in there he might have more trouble later.

"My god." Hunter rushed over to where Randy was left a piled mess on the floor from where his limp body slid off the bed where Dave left him half on, half off. Gravity in time pulled him off. Hunter lowered to his knees next to him pulling him on his lap. His blood began to boil seeing blood marring his neck as well as the punctures left & then the left shoulder where it looks like it was torn at by a wild animal. Hunter knew good & well that one was Dave.

"Ran man…come on kid talk to me." Hunter tried to cox him awake, even a light sound something to tell him Randy was still alive. Even for a human Randy had rich colored skin, so even stranger for a vampire. To see him that pale worried him. He was lightly patting his cheeks finally getting a weakened pain filled groan. Hunter felt Randy begin to want to struggle. "It's ok Ran…It's me…calm down." The younger vampire stilled & Hunter went to carefully lift Randy up. Laying him more comfortably on the bed. "I'll be right back." He leaned over lightly kissing his cheek before Hunter left the room. He looked between the two bedrooms left knowing the one Ric normally takes he headed for it hoping he was right.

Knocking it was only a moment before Ric opened the door. He was about to greet Hunter with a smile but then saw he was in anything but a good mood. "What's up Hunter?"  
"You have any clue what they were planning?" A low growl to his voice.  
"They who…what? With Randal? Yeah Master Taker wanted to see first hand how his charming skills were…figure if he could pick three girls of varied yet desirable tastes he would consider you request of allowing him a male pet."  
"Well if that is what he told you…he sure left you out of the loop Ric…SIR!" Hunter's temper only growing nearly spitting the word sir.

"It is so calm yourself. What's going on?"  
"I take it you recently fed…sir?" Hunter trying to calm but his teeth still almost clenched.  
"Yeah…as I said Randal brought three ladies…I am not sure where the third one went too…Randy came out after talking to Master Taker & proceeded to put on quite a show. For one who prefers the male persuasion he did quite a convincing job to the contrary…it was at that point my pick asked to go to a different room. Randy left the dear thing passed out in the chair other there."

"Well that must have been before what I walked in to see…I'll need to find a feed myself later."  
"You know he is quite a viable…"  
"No he isn't! Not at the moment."  
"Let me see him Hunter." Hunter turned leading Ric to the room opening it. Ric walked in looking where Randy laid on his back.  
"Does THAT look like Master Taker gives a damn about the request? I had already allowed it…and you know I paid for it with flesh from my own back!" Ric looked at Hunter giving a nod walking up closer to Randy's head.

"Randy…you hear my Randy?" Ric asked. He got the weakened grumble. "You know I'm not going to hurt you." Ric looked at Hunter. "Help prop him up."  
"Yes sir." Hunter moved to the other side of the bed. Climbing in he slowly propped Randy up on his lap causing him to whimper from the pain in the shoulder.  
"You know it could have been Dave without Taker's orders that cause him to be like this…we both know the shoulder is his work." Ric informed Hunter. "Get his mouth." Hunter nodded gently moving Randy's lips to part slightly as Ric bit into his own wrist moving it near Randy's lips allowing some of the blood to run into his mouth. It pooled in the mouth for a bit before they could slowly see the throat muscles trying to work. "Good Randal…just take it easy." Ric pulled his wrist away healing the bite.

Ric stood up looking at Hunter. "I know you had plans to stay somewhere else tonight…can you handle him form here?"  
"Yes…Thank you sir."  
"Glad to…you are right this went too far punishing him this bad for going against Taker's orders, yet was following yours. You are his creator…no offence Hunter…but if he thought this sort of punishment was fitting that transgression, it should have been brought on you not Randal here."  
"None taken sir…I fully agree with that & thought it was done so when he lashed me this morning." Ric nodded again before leaving the room. Hunter when grabbing the discarded clothing glad to see they were still usable. He got Randy dressed as carefully as he could hating when he winced mainly when dealing with the arm. Hunter sometimes wondered if Dave was a dirty wolf in a vampire's clothing.

"Hu-Hunter Si-sir?" Randy weakly spoke.  
"It's me Ran…just me relax…can you stand on your own feet?"  
"Th-think so." Hunter helped him from the bed & he barely stood. His shirt was still open as most of the buttons were now missing. Hunter just tucked them in. He then helped walk Randy out of the suite it just looked like the young man partied hard. Getting out to Hunter's car he got Randy in before taking off. It was a hotel closer to the arena & not as high end as the others were in. Getting into the single room suite Hunter laid Randy on the bed. Sliding his shoes off but kept everything else on for now.

"How you feeling Ran?"  
"Crap…but I'll live…" He cringed trying to adjust himself on the bed. "Permission to speak frankly?"  
"Granted."  
"Feels like fucking Dave tried to rip my god damned arm off."  
"Well that answered that question. I take it the neck was Master Taker?"  
"Yeah…" Randy shivers. "He was brutal one direction & Dave was the other."  
"Explain."  
"Master Taker was brutal fucking me…the bite was painful, but dealable. Dave…Dave came in after Master Taker left. I was so…stretched from Taker's treatment Dave didn't hurt so bad in that department…Then…he saw were Taker already bit me…he told me Taker said I had more then enough to spare." Randy just wanted to curl into a ball on his side, but his body protested the attempt to move.

"Please forgive me…" Randy lightly whispered closing his eyes fear of the disappointment in Hunter's face  
"For what Ran?"  
"John & I…we were allowed to leave from training early today…we…we went back to his place…I tasted him…somehow Master Taker knew…as you warned me he would know if I feed from a male…he did…After the woman yesterday…Please forgive me…I just wanted him so bad…feel him again…I just couldn't help it…" Randy flinched when Hunter touched his good arm, he guessed he was expecting to get hit even from Hunter. "Nothing to forgive Ran, you just need to learn control. You could of tasted him without swallowing the essence…granted it may not be the most…hmm...the most complementally thing to have to spit it out. Did you have problems with it?"

"You mean feeling like I was on a bad trip?"  
"Or drunk…yeah…"  
"Not till Taker order me to feed from one of the girls I picked."  
"Damn…twice in two days he knew you were already bordering…fucking fool is lucky he didn't send you into a frenzy."  
"A frenzy?"  
"It is more with human blood then any other source we use…but drinking too much can make one of us snap…lash out…violent…Put it this way…if Dave was in one…your wouldn't even have an arm." Randy looks a little ill at that thought.

"I only heard stories of a Vampire going into a frenzy I never seen it myself." Hunter tried to reassure Randy. Randy went to move & winced again. "Hey take it easy granted Ric's blood is stronger then mine, but that will still take a while to regenerate."  
"Wh-What about John & the show?"  
"You have a way to reach him?"  
"Yeah he has a prepaid…"  
"Use the room phone…I don't want his number on any records Taker can see." Randy weakly nodded , Hunter went to grab the phone off the nightstand brining it closer to Randy's good side so he could place the call. He dialed & waited hoping John would hear it to pick it up.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I ma loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

_*Few hours ago*_

John slowly stirs from his sleep at the buzz of the alarm. He didn't want to wake up having a wonderful dream about him & Randy. He had to remind himself that getting up he would be seeing the real thing in an hour or so. Climbing from the bed he hopped in the shower, a smile on his face thinking of Randy & how amazing his mouth felt. Then sadly the smile faded thinking about what was going ot happen after the show. Part of him wanted to try to picture what this guy may be like, but on the other hand it scared him.

His mind kept see sawing even as he got our drying off. Hey the only thing John knew of that sort of shit was from movies. You know big burly dudes decked head to toe in leather & metal studs carrying a whip. John just threw on a pair of jeans & a blue tee shirt. Six rolled around & he thought he would of heard from Randy by now. Calling his number it just rang. It was then that John realized he only had Randy's home number not the cell he carries…and now he knew why Randy never gave it to him…it belonged to them. John wrote a note taping it to his door letting Randy know he had already headed out & would meet him at the arena. John then headed out catching a cab, far from the cheapest method but the only option at this time.

Once he was there he ran into some of the other guys & kept looking hoping he would see Randy pop up. He asked a few of the guys & no one claimed to have seen him yet. "Man relax, I'm sure he either snuck in the back or since he grew up around this stuff he didn't come."  
"Yeah maybe you right." John knew neither was true. He couldn't tell the others that though. The door opened & everyone made their way inside finding their seats. As the show started he kept glancing at the empty seat next to him as if Randy would just magically be there one of those times.

He sometimes was thinking maybe as he told Davis he would get in the back that maybe Randy was. If that was the case why didn't he call him? By his guess the show was almost half over & still nothing when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he looked at the number not recognizing it, a gut feeling he answered it.

"Hello?…Randy?…hold on a minute man…" John got out of his seat heading to the promenade. "OK Randy?…where are you?…why aren't you here?….a problem? What you mean you ran into a problem?….How can I not worry about it?…You don't exactly sound fine….Yeah….Yeah…ok…bye." John hung up the phone heading back to his seat. Now it was a waiting game & John was worried.

The show ended & John waited in his seat while people emptied past him. He then got up heading towards the barricade looking around a bit. Crew members were already starting to break the ring down when a woman with a headset on came over towards him. "Excuse me sir?"  
John turned his head looking at her. "Yes?"  
"Are you John?"  
"Yes."  
"Follow me please." John shrugged a he used a chair to hop the barrier. The woman lead him towards the back & he stayed close the thing was like a big maze back there.

She lead him towards the back lot & asked him to wait a moment before she approached a black car with tinted windows. The window rolled down just enough for the woman to talk to someone. John couldn't make out what was being said over the other sounds. He started to fidget before she walked over to him. "OK sir your ride is here." She smiled walking back inside.

John looked a moment. He finally started to move closer unsure what he was getting in to. He got closer when he heard a faintly gruff voice. "Get in the back Johnny Boy." John blinked a moment thinking he recognized it, but then thought his ears had to be playing tricks. John opened the back door getting in. He looked around realizing it was just him & the driver in the car. It was too dark to make out the face in the rearview, all he could tell was the guy was broad shouldered in a dark gray tee shirt. He had light brown almost boarding dark blond hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Where Randy?" John finally asked they hadn't pulled out yet.  
"Well that answers that question." The voice replied before pulling out. "He's resting."  
"Resting?"  
"You will learn sometime it is best to keep your lips sealed."  
"Please is he ok?"  
"He will be…" John heard a faint sigh. "Nothing against you…you seem a good kid, concerned about him…I jumped the gun with you two though."  
"You jumped the gun…you been dictating his life for how long that he had to hide how long how he feels about things?" John tried to keep his temper in check not knowing if his blowing a fuse could get Randy in trouble.

"I also know he told you I am not the only one John. Well someone above me didn't take kindly to the go ahead informing you about us."  
"What so you going to do something to me?" John tried not to get worried.  
"Nothing more then you allow." Hunter lightly laughed. "No honestly though." his voice more serious "Randy was disciplined without my knowledge, to an extend I did not approve of once I found out. So he is recovering from it these last few hours…that is why he could not meet you at the show."

John lowered his head thinking. "How do I know it wasn't you?"  
"You more then welcome to ask Ran once we arrive…then I guess it is just a matter of how much you believe him." The rest of the drive was quite till they parked in front of the hotel. John waited for the driver to step out before he got out he passenger side the lights in the lot confirmed his suspicions. He was in the gray tee, jeans & boots. Hunter walked ahead of him leaning him inside & for the elevator bank.

Reaching the door Hunter stops before opening it. "In case he is asleep watch his left side." John wanted to question but didn't as Hunter opened the door for him. John shook his head looking at the size of the room. It was one big room that had a sitting area in front of a good sized TV, an eating area by the windows. Behind the couch of the sitting group was the king size bed where he saw Randy laying near the middle of it. The blanket was pulled up to his chest showing the open dress shirt. His eyes were closed at the moment. "He has been drifting in & out since I found him."

John turned looking at him. "If he is that bad shouldn't he have gone to a hospital?"  
"He is more resilient then you know John." Hunter walked past him toward the right side of the bed. "Hey Ran?" A faint mumble from Randy but it wasn't clear. "He's here Ran can you open your eyes?" John couldn't help but shake his head at how Hunter's manner of speaking changed from stern in charge, to a more caring concerned tone.

"Johnny?" Randy lightly spoke slowly opening his eyes trying to smile.  
"So this what you meant by a problem?"  
"Yeah…my shoulder may be screwed for a day or two…" John frowned. "Hey I'll b back to beating your ass in no time."  
"Yeah you & what army Ran?" Hunter got up moving to the sitting area allowing John to go sit by Randy. John was just standing there at first, then Randy lightly patted the bed to the right of him.  
"I'm not glass John, even if I feel a little chipped right now." John walked over sitting on the bed.  
"So….um…"

"Hunter was not with the group when I arrived…the leader of the group had sent him out of a task…" Randy sighed briefly. "They had already finished by the time he returned." Randy saw John's eyes shift from down at him to the back of Hunter's head. "It's ok John." John felt a little odd about it, but slowly leaned over first kissing Randy's forehead, but then a light one on the lips.  
"Don't keep worrying me like this please."  
"Never my intent." Randy without thinking went to stretch his body but winces.  
"Need help to reposition yourself?" Asked Hunter from the couch.  
"I'm good Hunt…thanks…I…I just try to forget at times." Randy calls back at him. Randy's focus shifts back to John seeing the complexing look on his face. "Told you it was complicated."  
"I see that."

Randy motioned John closer with his good hand. John does & Randy whispers. "But you can't say he's bad on the eyes can you?" John lightly shakes his head. John couldn't deny that, come on the guy pretty much blazed the company the last three years. Who wouldn't like the chance to get close to him or Shawn. John lost in thought was startled a bit when Randy placed a hand on the side of his head pulling him down to kiss John's cheek. Before whispering again. "He don't think you hard on the eyes either." John gave a brief chuckle with a nervous smile.

"Yeah right." John said out loud. Randy lightly chuckled.  
"Want me to prove it?" John slipped his head from Randy's hand his eyes widened. "Relax…nothing bad…trust me?" He spoke a little louder since John moved from whispering distance.  
"Why I think I will regret this…but sure."  
"Um Hunter?" Randy called out.  
"Yeah?"  
"What you think of Johnny here?" Hunter got up from the couch moving back towards the bed area. His hazel eyes slowly scanned the boy over. John tried not to shift as he was being…for lack of a word…examined.

Randy just shakes his head knowing Hunter was toying with John. Hunter get a smirk to his lips. "Looks & behavior kid I can see why you like him." John let out a slight breath.  
"That doesn't answer my question Hunt."  
"Ran you don't want to go there."  
"What you don't think he's good looking?"  
"I said looks I can see why you picked him."  
"Oh come on Hunt." Hunter walked back towards the sitting area but instead of walking around the sit he instead rested almost sitting against the back of the couch facing the two of them.

"You honestly want me to say it?"  
"Yes."  
John shook his head some thinking this relationship between these two was nothing what he expected. It was like an old couple ribbing each other…not at all the controlling he was expecting.  
"Fine I'd do him." John's mouth almost dropped hearing that. Hunter then laughed. John now didn't know if he was joking or not & just wanted a reaction.

Hunter pushed himself from the back of the couch walking over to John. He lightly placed a finger under John's jaw to look at him, but not holding it so John could move if he wished. A light smirk to his lips. "I don't know where you where in prior relationships Johnny…but yeah…I'll say it. Your not bad on the eyes kid…If not for Randy's shoulder I think it would be really hot if we had you sandwiched between us." Hunter slowly licks his lips. "Randy getting that cute butt of yours, while I get a nice feel for your lips."

John felt his mouth go dry turning his head to cough. Hunter moved his hand way moving away some then looking at Randy. "What a little to thick?"  
"Yeah just a little…plus well…"  
"Hey be nice if you had someone you could."  
"Um…someone he could…what?" Asked John.  
Hunter smirks moving to sit on the bed on Randy's good side John turning to watch him. "I know he told you he gets a slight rush at times when he is allowed control…something he of course get none of around the group…he has some with me, but not in a topping position." Hunter looked down at Randy, taking a hand running it down the young vampire's chest.

Hunter leans down lightly kissing Randy's good shoulder then turns an eye towards John who is trying to figure of he should be watching the man he has fallen for becoming slightly intimate with another guy. A guy that on a professional level he has looked up to. The same guy that just told him he wouldn't be against a three way if the other guy was more able.

"You still trying to wrap your head around it John?" Hunter spoke breaking John's daze.  
"Um sorry."  
"Fine I'll place it bluntly…You are the first guy outside our small circle that had been allowed to get close to Randy. Because of that he has never had the pleasure of feeling himself sheathed within the warm confines of another body." Hunter stands smirking. "Or would you like the more graphic example."  
Randy growled faintly "Hunter enough please." Hunter turned his head looking at Randy as his lightly bit his lip.  
"Hmmm sorry… I know mind willing …body maybe not so much…"

John looked towards Randy seeing the same struggled look he had at the gym the one day, when they were in the shower. "You…you really would like that wouldn't you Ran?"  
Randy sighed closing his eyes. "It is conflicting feeling that way…but yes. I would like to know what it feels on the other side of things." He opened his eyes looking back towards them. "But I also said I would not force you into anything. Hunter gave his word the same."  
"True I did. Doesn't mean I still can't suggest things…but I thing you can deal with a few more hours rest before any of us even think of anything with you Ran."

"OK…"  
"This is another suggestion." Hunter smirked. "Carefully help Randy on to his good side. I'll sleep behind him & John can sleep in front." John lightly bit the corner of his lips thinking.  
"It's just to rest Johnny." Randy told him. "And if you feel anything in your sleep at least you know it will be me." He lightly jokes.  
"Ok ok fine…"

"Let me get up first." Hunter helps Randy to the edge of the bed allowing him the stand making his way to the bathroom. He calls out a minute or so later. "Um Hunt?"  
"Buff Randy…"  
"Yes sir." John realized that was the first time he heard the sir title come into play. Randy made his way out & back towards the bed fully in the buff. John would think it hot if not for Hunter in the room & also now he could see the large bruise on his left shoulder. Hunter had pulled the blankets down before helping Randy back towards the middle laying on his right side.

Hunter shifted his eyes towards John a moment. "However you wish if fine John." Hunter then turned to sit on the edge of the bed to remove his boots before his shirt & jeans. He kept on a pair of boxers before climbing in behind Randy. John still felt weird of this whole thing but stripped down to his briefs before climbing into the bed careful of how he moved near Randy. "Light's on your side John." John reached over shutting the lamp.  
Randy gave a light sigh. "Pardon this a moment." He gave a slight wince as he moved his arm to drape it around John's middle. "Night…both of you."  
"Night Ran." Both men said at the same time & even funnier was Randy feeling both of them silently chuckle at that before they all grew quite.

**(OK so what will John let them get away with when they wake up later?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I ma loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

**(OK Fair warning…I know I normally update like crazy. Well after this chapter I am not sure when I will be updating again. I have company coming for a bit & they sort of hijack me & my muses LOL. So watch the withdraw symptoms & I will give you a fresh dose when I can.)**

Early the next morning Randy's hand that was draped over John midsection slowly rubbed of his abs. He slowly pressed his lips to John's shoulder kissing along it till reaching near his neck. A low growl as he nuzzled near his ear.  
"Mmmm Ran…"  
"Yeah Johnny." He lightly chuckles as his slides his hand even lower into the waistband of John's briefs. John wiggled a bit & felt Randy poking him a bit when he did. The friction he gave a slight groan, but kept his voice down.  
"Mmmm wh-what you doing?"  
"What you think Johnny Boy…just having a little fun…" Lightly nibbled his neck. "Don't mind do you?" His hands slides even lower feeling John already growing hard. "Doesn't seem you do." He give a light squeeze getting a moan from John.

"Ran…wh-what bout…" John pants a tiny moan Randy still touching him. "You distracting you know that?"  
"You complaining?" Randy moves his hips closer to John with another low growl. "John…take these off…Even if not in you…I wan…no I need to feel against you."  
"Ran…" John panted a little scared he knew Randy was injured, even though he wasn't acting like it that moment. John wondered did Randy forget where they were.

"John…" Ran lightly nipped the back of John's shoulder near his neck.  
"Oh damn…" John's body shivered "Let go a mo-moment." Randy removed his mouth & arm from John's body allowing the young man to carefully turn on his back to lift his hips slipping off the briefs. Before he could move Randy place his hand on John's chest to keep him still. He moved over a little more till his chest was almost draped on John till he could kiss him. That wonderfully skilled mouth & tongue soon had John moaning. He tried not to but at times John's eyes shifted to the side seeing Hunter seemed to be blissfully asleep unaware of the hot make out session right next to him. John didn't know how unless he was a very deep sleeper.

Some part of John was even more turned on knowing any moment he could come to & catch them. He didn't know why it did, but it was. He never though he was one of those kind of people. First the gym & now this. John trying to take deeps breaths once Randy allowed him to come up for air. Randy placed some kissed down his neck towards his chest. "Ran…yo-you don't need to ge-get me any more wo-worked up." Randy almost seemed to slink off John's body allowing him to turn on his side away from Randy again.

Randy put his arm over John's waist again moving their body's closer. Randy's moth near John's ear. "I'm not going to do anything that should hurt you…" John lightly nodded his head as Randy took the hand from his waist & gave one of John's ass cheek a light little grope "Nice…" Randy rolled to free his other hand taking a hold of himself to work the length between John's cheeks. "Mmmm." He then wrapped the one arm around John near his groin to pet John as he lightly rolled his hips. Being dry there was a lot of friction between the bodies. Thought not hitting it exactly John moaned feeling the heat of Randy's member so close to him.

"You a te-tease Ran."  
"Why that John…" Randy's voice growing thick & smooth with lust "Would you like me to actually be in you…have me thrusting in & out of your body?"  
A warm rush swept John's body.  
"Ne-need pr-prepping…I-I ne-never be-been…Shit…yes.." John just finally blurted out. Randy chuckled a little as he removed his arm form John's body.  
"Drawer next to you….now." John reached over feeling for the drawer pulling it open he reached inside searching till his hand rested on a small plastic bottle reaching behind him. Randy pulls from between John's cheeks before taking some of the contents on his fingers & began rubbing where his member had just been this time the tips brushing the puckered skin.

"Damn Ran…"  
"Relax John…be easier if you just relax." He slowly spoke to John as he kept teasing till he felt John changing his breathing. "Nice & slow." Randy took one finger sliding it into John's body with hardly a cringe. "Mmmmm very good Johnny boy…you may have never before…but your body sure don't seem to mind." Randy was a little sneaky as to when he snuck the second finger in getting a bigger moan from John. "Ooo so tight in there…"

John gave a low whine when Randy removed his fingers only to shutter feeling Randy position his member near it. Placed on hand back on John's waist as he moved closer pushing slowly into his body. Both men gave moans. Randy just kept slowly pushing till he was all the way. He gave a slow breath not moving yet. "Yeah your body don't mind this at all Johnny boy." Randy starting to roll his hips gliding in & out of John's tight passage. "Oh god…yes…so good…" Randy nearly growled.  
"Yeah…is…good…can…fa…" John moaned having trouble forming the words. Randy wrapped John more firmly as he picked up the speed of the bucking a slight change to the angle & John couldn't muffle himself if he tried.

"Oh fu-fuck Ran…ho…how's he…he…" John still couldn't for full thoughts.  
"He's not."  
"Wh-what." Randy growled nipping John's shoulder near the neck.  
"He's been….up a while… Haven't you…" Randy groaned turning his head seeing Hunter with a smirk.  
"How long you figured for?" Hunter asked.  
"Si…since I ki-kissed him."  
"Good guess." Hunter leaned kissing Randy. He then got out of the bed walking around watching a startled John. "I will get to feel you soon I hope John…but when I heard if was your first as well." The smirks turned to a warm smile. "I felt it deserved just you two…" He turned heading for the bathroom. "Oh Randy you two are just going to tease the hell out of each other like that…take him like I do you…suggestion…not order." Hunter then shut the door.

"What…Wh-what he mean?" John fought to get out. Randy pulled out letting go of John.  
"On your back…"John rolled & Randy moved to slide between his legs. "First thing first…just a little taste." Randy lowered his head sucking John for just a few moments before sliding up his body lifting John's legs as he did. Lining back up he slid back into his body. A groan from them both. "Oh yeah." He pressed his weight over John as he rolled his hips with more movement pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in. Randy groaned almost smirking. "Almost like how I had you pinned in the ring that one day Hmm Johnny?"

John's body shuttered moaning at the memory. Randy took a hold of John's hard member beginning to pump it along with his thrust. "Damn Ran…I'm Gonna….shit…."  
"Just so you know…you do before me…I am not stopping."  
"FUCK…KI…kiss me…Ran." Randy leaned his head down kissing John as he screamed against his lips coming over Randy's hand & their abs. Randy gave a low growl as he lifted back up drilling harder into John taking his hand licking John's taste off it. John's eyes growing heavy as he shuttered watching that sight before Randy closed his eyes arching back as he came within John's body with an almost animalistic howl. The sound made John shiver but in an oddly good way before Randy slid form Johns body laying next to him.

"You ok?" Randy asked his own body still trembling from the sexual high he was feeling.  
"Yeah…" John trying to get his breath back. "Honest with ya…wasn't as bad as I always worried…"  
"Good..now let's just see how fast you recover."  
"Excuse me?"  
Randy gave a light chuckle before he turned over almost slithering over John's body till he was sitting on his waist looking down with the predatory gaze.

"We both have very good sexual appetites John…Just wondering how well you can keep up."  
"Bo-both….you said that…" Randy placed a finger to his lips.  
"I know…and I meant it…but I know he will at least try something before we leave here today." He then removed his finger kissing John. "Just rest & think about it." He moved to get up walking to the bathroom knocking a smirk seeing the door cracked. John watched him as he moved away wondering how the hell he was still awake let alone walking after that before he finally let his own eyes close.

The door opened some for Randy to enter then it closed again. "Just couldn't help yourself could you Hunt?"  
"Just wanted to see how well you pick things up…very well it seems." Randy turned to face him "What's wrong?"  
"What? Nothing why?"  
"I see something in your eyes…worry…about what?"  
"Nope…just remember your place when he isn't around."  
"Of course…"  
"It felt good though didn't it?"  
"Yes."  
Hunter grabbed a hold of Randy kissing him dipping his tongue in Randy's mouth a low groan. "Couldn't resist tasting him could you?"  
"It wasn't much…and with what those two took from me I doubted it would cause a problem."  
"True. I heard your little talk with him afterwards…While I would love to feel him…I doubt he would without you…and despite how his body may seem built for it remember he is still just a human."  
"So that would be a no?"  
"Guess depends on how he feels once he wakes up." Hunter then quickly grabbed Randy by the back of the neck a dark look to his eyes. "As for you…shower NOW!"

"Yes Hunter Sir." Hunter let go of Randy letting him turn towards the shower stall turning the water on before walking in. Hunter followed right behind him shutting the Plexiglas door. Randy's hands where pinned to the wall as Hunter starting nipping at his neck.  
"Tight to the wall whelp."

"Yes sir." Hunter took both of Randy's hands in one of his allowing his nails to lightly scratch his side causing Randy to suck his breath. "Di-did I do so-something wrong Hunter sir?" Hunter then slapped Randy's ass. "So-sorry sir." Randy's heart raced a bit honestly wondering if he did something wrong. He tried to relax feeling Hunter pressing against him a quick whimper as Hunter plunged into him. "Sir please…wh-what ever it is….I'm Sorry." Randy couldn't remember the last time Hunter had tried to fuck him without one of the others being with him first or using his fingers so he was stretched first.

Hunter just grunted as he screwed Randy against the wall forcing Randy's growing erection to be pushed painfully against the tile with nowhere to go, causing pained whimpers from Randy. "Pl-please sir…Please tell me wh-what I di-did wrong." Without warning Hunter let go & out of him causing Randy to drop to the ground on his knees curling over as the water fell down his body. He could hear Hunter open the shower door stepping out.

"Just making sure you don't forget your place whelp…that you never forget who really is in charge here." Hunter voice still cold, & commanding. "Now crawl out to the sitting room & suck me off like a good whelp should." Hunter turned walking from the room, Randy barely lifted his head looking he raised up enough to shut the water then crawled in his hands & knees out of the bathroom & past the bed to where Hunter was sitting. He crawled between Hunters legs preceding to give him a blow job. "MMM That's good…" Hunter leaned back on the couch stretching his arms across it. "You better make quick work whelp or maybe I'll see exactly how good your pet is while you have to watch." Hunter didn't see the sacred look in Randy's eyes not believing Hunter would go against his word. He focused on the task. Luckily Hunter was soon moaning bucking his hips against Randy's mouth. "Oooo Yeah…" Hunter took a hold of himself pulling free of Randy's mouth spraying his face.

A cold smirk before he spoke. "Now go clean yourself." Randy slowly back away staying on his hands & knees till he reached the bathroom only standing once the door was closed. He turned on the water in the sink starting to wash his face. He still don't know what came over Hunter…it was almost like when he was first turned…when all of them were cold & controlling. Why was he doing it again. After he was done he walked out keeping his head down. "May I lay down Hunter sir."  
"Floor."

Randy sighed moving to where he saw Hunter at least threw a pillow on the ground. He laid down slowly closing his eyes. It was the first time in ages Randy almost wanted to cry. Why was Hunter acting this way again? He never called him whelp in private…it had been ages since he had been that rough with him then leaving Randy unfinished…he just could not understand it.

He couldn't see Hunter sitting on the couch the worried look Randy thought he saw before returning to his eyes. Part of him hated what he just did, but felt he had to.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I ma loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**OK my Muses pushed this one out & refused to let me sleep till I listened...enjoy.)**

John started to shift in the bed thinking a lot of time must not have passed because the bed was still empty. Opening his eyes he saw the bathroom door open, but heard the TV. Rolling over he could see Hunter's head as he watched something. He climbed from the bed heading for the bathroom. As he came out he heard Hunter. "How you feeling?" He had that stern tone of when they first met.  
"Good…thanks."  
"Not too sore?"  
"Oddly…no…"  
"Come on over here John."

John walked over half expecting to see Randy maybe curled next to him. It was empty. "Where's Randy?"  
"He's fine…take a seat."  
"Not till you tell me where Randy is."  
"Look behind me." John took a step back towards the bed. Looking towards the back of the couch seeing Randy laying on the floor, his eyes closed. "He is fine…just relearning his proper place."  
"What the hell you mean?"  
"Watch the tone John." Hunter shut the TV off standing up. Moving to face John. John wasn't sure where to look cause he didn't want to look in his eyes & piss him off more…but he didn't want to exactly look at Hunter's package either. Then is when John's own nudity hit him causing him to start blushing.

Hunter almost seemed to stalk John. "Before you arrived here…you know what Randy was to me…I just have to make sure it stays that way." He licked his lips as John's legs hit the dresser causing him to almost sit on it. "I also meant what I told you last night…I would do you…if given the right situation. You have such a sexy tight body John." Hunter's eyes trailing John's body licking his lips again. To John Hunter looked like a hungry beast & he was being viewed as the main course. He cursed feeling a familiar tingle sweep his body trying to shift his legs to tuck something. Hunter took one of his hands running it a long John's shoulder & down his arm. "You have a lot of strength to you John…I have a feeling you haven't even started to see how far you can really push yourself." Hunter tightens his grip on John's forearm, but not enough to be painful he leans in close to John a low growl still picking up both scents even hours later from John since he hadn't showered yet.

Hunter pulled his head back looking John in his lost unsure eyes. "I have a feeling deep down you like being told what to do don't you John?" John just shakes his head. "I don't believe you." He moved his hand from John's arm to lightly hold his Jaw. "If that's the case you just need two words….Stop…Now." He smiled in a way that the look made John shiver feeling flush. Hunter's voice low, but still cold, calculating, controlling. "Go ahead Johnny let me hear you say them…Stop….Now…"

"St-stop now."  
"Good…now being a wrestler I am sure you now the next…" He faintly chuckles. "If for some reason you can't talk…just tap. Sure you can remember that can't you John."  
"Ye-yes Hunter."  
"Very good." Hunter moved his hand from John's jaw sliding it behind his head before pressing his lips to John's. It was hard but not to rough, holding it even as John struggles to pull away Hunter's other arm wrapped around John's back keeping him still. John eyes widen as he fights till finally he reached a hand up tapping/slapping Hunter's back. The larger man lets him go licking his lips as John draws his breath back in. "Was wondering how long till you remembered Johnny." Hunter placed a hand on John's thigh "Now don't say it unless you really mean it…"

Hunter put firm steady pressure against John's leg feeling the young man trying to keep them together. John sucked his breath through his teeth feeling nails pressing into the skin before he allowed Hunter to moved his leg. Hunter looked down, then raised his eyes back to John. "Not bad…" His tone didn't show pleasure or displeasure either way. Hunter slid his hand from John's thigh over to his shaft taking a hold slowly sliding up an down. "He was right…maybe you are built for this." A low growl to Hunter's voice watching John's face trying not to enjoy this. "It bothers you that you are liking this with your little Randy so near by doesn't it John."

"Ye-yes Hunter…" John licked his lips groaning.  
"Would you feel better if he joined in?"  
"Ye-yes…"  
Hunter let go of him turning. "WHELP!" He gave a low growl walking away from John. He was heading towards where Randy was laying. John realized somehow that must be Randy's title in the group, just like Randy calling Hunter sir. John shifted needing to stand. Hunter was standing right over Randy now. "Whelp don't make me call you again…I know you are not asleep."  
"So-Sorry Hunter Sir."  
"Better…now get on the bed head towards the bottom, on your back."  
"Yes Hunter Sir." John looked trying to take in how much of a difference a night made. Randy was crawling on the floor before sliding up on the bed. Once on his back John could see Randy may not of been fully aroused, but was indeed beginning to.

John didn't even realize he had licked his lips watching the bed before Hunter blocked his view. "Yes he does have a tight, trim delectable body doesn't he John."  
"Ye-Yes…Yes he does…" Hunter moved to wraps both arms around John firmly almost painfully grabs his ass pulling him tight against him causing John to groan from the slight discomfort.  
"Now last night I said I wanted to feel how good your lips where John…but I'm changing that…You two are going to wrap your lips around each other while I get a feel for that ass he swears is just made for taking." John shuttered giving a groan that he almost cursed himself over. "I make my self clear enough?"

John bit his lip nodding. Hunter squeezed John's ass again before letting him go moving out of his way. As John passed he swatted him firmly causing a yelp, but he then continues moving towards the bed. "May I kiss him first." Hunter give a tiny scoff at the request almost tempted to deny it.  
"Go ahead."  
"Th-Thank you Sir." Randy replied as John leaned down kissing Randy. It was timid, John was waiting for Randy to return the kiss almost assaulting his mouth like normal…he didn't though. From that kiss John saw exactly how under Hunter's control he was, oddly John was walking slowly down the same path. Breaking the kiss the two locked eyes a moment & John saw sadly the timid Randy…he preferred the more domineering side of him…even how he was this morning…controlling yet concerned.

John moved down the bed climbing on his body over Randy's facing the other direction. "Begin you two." Hunter ordered. John gave a light moan feeling Randy flick his tongue over the tip. "Oh whelp."  
"Yes Hunter Sir?"  
"When he comes…you are to hold it…got it?"  
"Yes sir." Randy gave a groan feeling John sliding his lips down his shaft. He then went back to flicking at John's head before using his hands to lower John closer to him to begin to take him into his mouth.  
Hunter moved closer to the bed watching how the two moved. He paced from the head of one side & around the bed to the other side.

"Nice…very nice in deed." He firmly but yet oddly encouraged the two of them. Hunter spotting the bottle where it was dropped before picked it up. A part of him wanted to discard it…but he had to remind himself that no matter how John's body may or may not be built of it…he was still human & be hurt more easily. He wanted fun, but not to the point if ruining Randy's pet. John's willingness to take orders could lead to benefits for all three of them.

Reaching the foot of the bed again Hunter took some of the lube slicking a couple fingers. He slid them up & down John's crack till they brushed the puckered ring. John groaned , causing a moan from Randy at the vibrations. Hunter slid one in loving the feel of how easily it slid, he could see the reason of the comment. He slid it in & out a few times before placing his other hand on John's lower back as he slid a second in. The second had a tiny twinge of resistance, but John just moaned around Randy again bobbing his head more. Hunter slid them in & out a few times before turning them brushing the bundle of nerves. John's head shot back a loud moan. "Oh fuck…oh god…oh god…" John panted as Hunter stimulated the spot more. He felt like he could blow any moment with Hunter stimulation inside his ass & Randy giving another heavenly blow job.

"Get you lips back where they belong John….or I'll stop…"  
"So-sorr….mmmmm Sorry Hunter." He rushed the last two words before lowering his lips back around Randy.  
"Now keep them there." John was expecting like with Randy, Hunter would remove the two fingers then prepare himself to enter John's body. John muffled a faint whimper when instead Hunter worked a third finger. "Oh yeah…that looks so good." Hunter slightly praises as he worked the three digits in & out John's body seeing how the opening would open & contract around them. The pain was brief & Hunter could tell that with how soon the moans started again. John felt the bed dip as Hunter climbed on joining them.

Hunter had a dark thought for just a moment…but quickly brushed it aside. He slowly one by one removed his fingers till only one was left hearing John's low whines, just like Randy, John seemed to whine when the need was growing. He lined himself up removing the last finger just before he pushed himself into John's tight body. A low growl feeling like the body was begging…drawing him to join it. "God John…like heaven opening it's gates…" Hunter groaned feeling him become sheathed without really needing to stop for John to adjust.

Hunter smirked even though neither man could see it as he pretty much heard Randy mumble in agreement over his observation of John's body. Hunter's took a hold of John's waist as he started to pull out of the wonderful heat & plunging back in getting a moan from both men because as he did the thrust he was pushing John's thick shaft even more in Randy's mouth. Hunter made no more comments for a while till he could feel John begin to tighten. "Whelp, pinch it…not done yet." He bark/ snapped. Randy taking a hand firmly grabbed a hold of John's base getting a strangled moan from John when he realized Hunter ordered Randy to stop him form coming. Luckily at the same time Randy lessened the sucking & was just left with the light brushing feeling of him sliding between his lips with Hunter's thrusts.

Randy's body lightly twitched under John's whimpers from his lips in short bursts. Hunter growled at the approval "Yes Whelp…" Randy's body began to tense & John knew without begin told. He took Randy all the way back in his mouth sucking harder as Randy shot down his throat. John knew it was coming by his body & was prepared this time. Hunter growled deep hearing them. His thrusts picked up speed. "OK You can let him.." Randy moved his hand away & a few well placed stroke of increased suction caused John to loose it with a loud muffled moan shooting into Randy's mouth. Hunter stopped pulling out, then swatting John's ass. "Up." John quickly moved away from Randy looking as Hunter switched ends deftly lifting Randy's legs, then his hips like he weight almost nothing. He then slid into Randy's body. A strangled cry as Randy closed his eyes just a moment as the pain swept over him.

Hunter pressed his weight over Randy's body arching his body even more then Randy did John's earlier. Hunter grabbed Randy's shoulder pinning him. "You swallow whelp?" Randy shook his head. "Show me." Randy opened his mouth a little showing the pools liquid in his mouth. "Good…" Hunter grunted while thrusting what looked like quite violently to John into Randy's body to the point the bed was almost moving. Hunter pressed his lips to Randy's the younger man groaning as Hunter swept his tongue around his mouth drawing the precious essence into his own mouth. Getting most of it Hunter pulled his lips away licking his lips. "Now you can swallow any left."  
Randy did as told before licking his own lips. "Th-Thank you Hu-Hunter Sir." Hunter pounded into Randy for a few more minutes before he gave a few low growls as he finished.

Hunter pulled out before lowering Randy's body back down all the way. He then looked at John "Surprised you on your feet…"  
"Bar-barely Hun-hunter."  
"Join Randy on the bed for a bit while I go shower…you boy can share the next one."  
"Yes Hunter." John walked over laying next to Randy who used an arm to pull John closer. John moved till his head was on Randy's chest not caring they were facing the wrong way. Hunter watched them a moment before heading into the bathroom to take his shower.

Hunter pulled his hair loose before stepping into the warm spray of the shower. He had one hand on the wall his head lowered as it ran over him. The energy even minutes later was still slowly coursing through his body. John was defiantly a rare fine, a jewel…and of all people to come across that jewel…the whelp of the nest. How much longer will he remain that way though. What Hunter saw & heard, he knew it was only a matter of time…no he had to halt it as long as possible. He couldn't explain to Randy why he treated him as he did. He knows to do so would make Randy resent him. He would rather Randy be scared of him, yet still obedient to the nest then to have him resent him & disrupt the order of things.

A low grunt from him running his hand through his wet hair as he felt tiny sparks through his body. His lips curling in a feral like nature wondering if John's sexual essence was that strong…how potent was the young man's blood. The hand on the wall clenched into a fist slamming against it hard as he tried to get the thought from his head. No he couldn't do that…Hunter fought to calm himself down. John was a rare jewel indeed, but quite possible a dangerous one too.

He focused on getting cleaned, stepping out drying off including toweling his hair leaving it loose as he went to get changed. moving towards the bed he saw as both men slept John wrapped in Randy's arm. Even more pieces being created. Here he was almost bursting from the bit of the taste of John he got, yet Randy took it as any other feed. Same thing when he tasted him before joining Hunter in the shower earlier. Hunter knew where the answer was pointing & he did not like it.

Hunter took a spare sheet from the closet covering the two forms in the bed before dressing in dress slacks & shirt since he was greeting ready to rejoin the rest of the nest as they were flying out later that evening. He then went to the note pad by the phone writing a note addressing it to Randy. He folded it up leaving it propped up on the bathroom sink knowing both boys still needed a shower once they woke up. He gave one last look at the bed with a smile yet slightly worried as he left the room & headed back to the hotel with the rest of the nest.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I ma loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

It was a hour or so later when Randy woke up a faint smile as he nuzzled the back of John's head near his neck. John groaned being disturbed. "No more." He weakly protested causing Randy to chuckle.  
"Don't worry…you safe…for now. I don't hear the shower so I think Hunter is done…come on get up."  
"But you comfy…"  
"Come on John up."  
"Awww"  
"John get your ass up or I'll work myself into another round." Randy doesn't know if John could of moved faster causing him to laugh. "I don't know if that is a compliment or an insult." Randy made his way out of the bed looking around the room. "Hunter sir?" His voice unsure using the title in case Hunter was still pissed off at him for whatever it was he did. With no reply they both looked around.

"Ran in here." John called from the bathroom, Randy walked over to John being handed the folded slip of paper.  
"Start the water I'll join you as soon as I'm done reading this."  
"Ok…" John peeked Randy's cheek before moving into the bathroom shutting the door most of the way.

_'Ran,_  
_You found a real good one here. Keep a close eye on him, watch over him. I can tell he is special. If he ever ends on the road with us be careful you & I both know The Master would love to try to ruin him. I know he is yours first. I know he didn't need to agree, but I am glad he did. You were right he is quite remarkable in bed. This is not the only reason to watch for him, I can see his devotion to you already. Just be careful Ran, please for both of you. Oh you two not due in OVW for another day, just a little talk I had with Davis. The room is yours till tomorrow. Enjoy room service on my tab. Last in the dresser is some comfortable clothing for you, I'm glad I planned ahead._  
_H'_

Randy tore up the note before throwing it out. Walking into the bathroom getting hit with a plume of steam. "You leave any hot water in there for me?"  
"Why don't you get in here & find out." Randy smirked before opening the door stepping in behind John, shutting the door then wrapping his arms around his body. He gave a low rumbled like sound from his chest pressing against John. "What happened to being safe?"  
"I'm not doing anything bad Johnny." Randy let go of him & they helped wash each other. While they did Randy told John about the time off & the gift of the room for the night. After they were dried & getting dressed John asked a question.

"Does he always switch like that with you?"  
"What you mean?"  
"Well yesterday he was concerned & caring because the others hurt…" John paused a moment looking. "Hurt you…Um Ran?"  
"Yes?" Ran tried not to look as nervous as he felt.  
"What happened to your bruise?"  
"I heal fast."  
"Um…not to sound a geek here…but that shit is almost Logan fast." Randy just tries to shrug. "Fine…but as I said that yesterday, then today it starts ok…hey even a few pointers for us…but then he has you on the floor crawling, if he had said jump you would of asked how high…then he leaves & tells us to enjoy the room on him."

"How many times must I tell you it is complex."  
"I get that…you going to be that unpredictable with me?" Randy smirks looking at him.  
"So you telling me Johnny…even seeing me like that…you still want me to take control over you?" John fidgets in his spot a bit looking down. Randy walks over to John grabbing him by the collar of his shirt pulling them almost nose to nose. "You going to answer me?" A low growl to his voice.  
"Ye-Yes…"John lifted his eyes back up almost melting seeing the cool icy steel to Randy's eyes. "I know we can't in public…but yes I want you to have control…" A cool smirk to Randy's lips as he leaned to kiss John ever so lightly before walking away.

"Good boy…now lets watch some TV before we order food." Randy walked to the couch John following. Randy then saw the time it was already four in the afternoon. "Damn it that late already how are we not starving…John go take a look at the room service book & order what ever you think looks good."  
"Sure." John left the couch moving to the phone looking over the book next to it while Randy put on the news.

Randy kicked back watching when a report about an unexplained mauling came on & they showed a photo of the victim. Randy's stomach twisted in knots seeing the face. There was not a lot of information just that it looked like some sort of wild animal or animals & the authorities asked citizens to just be careful outdoors of any stray dogs of anything like that.

He slowly stood up moving towards the bathroom grabbing his phone as he passed the nightstand shutting the door. He turned on the water of the sink splashing his face. He put the lid of the toilet down sitting before calling Hunter.  
"Hello Hu-Hun-Hunter Sir." Randy's voice couldn't help but shake as he was trying not to be sick. "Hunt…wh-when was the la-last time som-someone in the gro-group ki-killed som-someone?….cau-cause I think they did la-last night." Randy wrapped his arm around his middle cringing. He didn't want to be ill more so while on the phone. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "A woman was killed last night…they police say it was an animal mauling…because it is one of the girls I brought to the hotel…The one The Master had me, um, service myself before he dealt his punishment….Yes I'm sure…..I guess it is possible it is just coincidence, just a feeling…ok Hunt I will…ok thank you for the room again…ya talk to you soon." Randy hung up the phone hoping Hunter was correct & it was as the police said & had nothing to do with the nest.

Randy got up moving to the main room sitting back on the couch. "Randy?"  
"Yeah John?" His tone & eyes looking down.  
"You feeling ok?"  
"Yeah…"  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing?"  
"Something on the TV?"  
"I said nothing."  
"Ran…"  
"I SAID NOTHING DAMN IT!" Randy leaned his head against the back of the couch taking a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry John." He gave a sigh. "Please just drop it."  
"OK Ran…sorry." He walked back over sitting next to Randy leaning against him. When the food arrived John went to retrieve the cart.

Randy tried to eat but mainly pushed the food around the plate. "Didn't like my choice?"  
"It's find John…just don't think I have much of an appetite…it's not you or the food honestly." John just nodded as he ate. He wished Randy could just tell him what was on his mind. After the plates were back on the cart it was rolled to the hall way. Randy got up moving to the bed removing his shirt he laid down. John wanted over climbing on next to him even though it was early.

Randy slowly rolled onto his back. "Sorry John…just a news reported bothered me."  
"Oh?"  
"The animal attack…I don't know if you heard it?"  
"Yeah…some, poor woman. Something like that you wonder how much pain she was in before he mind blocked it or she died." Randy cringed at the thought. "What about it?"  
"I met her…"  
"When?"  
"Before the show…while on the errant for Hunter & the others…Even talked to her a bit…not even a day later to hear she is dead." His tone almost flat. John moved slightly closer pressing against Randy's side till he moved his arm letting John rest his head on his chest. John soon closed his eyes listening to Randy's heart beat & feeling the rise & fall of his chest.

*In a Different City*

Hunter slowly paced the main room of the suite before going to knock in Ric's door.  
"What can I do for you Hunter?"  
"Sir I need to talk to you privately."  
"Sure Hunter. Let's take a nice relaxing ride." Ric called down for the limo grabbing his suit coat & they headed out. Once in the car Ric raised the partition. "OK Shoot."

"We have one maybe two problems." Hunter informed him.  
"Ok…one or both dealing with Randy?"  
"One."  
"Which may be a more immediate problem."  
"The other….it is about the girls Randy brought for you & the others."  
"They were clean sources weren't they?"  
"As far as I know sir. The problem is one was found dead today."  
"What? How?"  
"The police are saying it was an animal attack."  
"Then let them think that."  
"Ric sir do you know something different?"  
"No…I know two of the girls left this morning."  
"What of the third?"  
"I do not now. I only saw two this morning."

"So there is a possibility." Hunter commented  
"When did that last happen?"  
"Does it matter it can still happen."  
"Well we have no proof if it was & by who."  
Hunter lightly nods with a sigh. "You are right sir, sorry Ric.  
"Quite alright Hunter… the other concern."  
"I hate to say it…but Randy can never be permitted to rise in rank."  
"And why is that, when recently you were encouraging him being allowed a pet."  
"It is because of his pet I found something out…If he is permitted human blood a threat may present itself…I don't know yet if it would be from him or to him."

"Explain Hunter…you speaking riddles."  
"He was with the young man he is drawn to…Fully with him Ric…" Hunter lowered his head running his hand over it resting it on the back of his neck. "His first time dominating another being…full control because he wished it, not cause any of us ordered him too." Hunter lifted his head looking at Ric from across the back. "He took too easily to that role."  
"Good for him…maybe show even more he is ready to step up."  
"No…there is more…the point of his climax…he howled."

Ric shook his head. "Howled?"  
"Yeah...howled…not moaned or growled…howled."  
"But only the…"  
"I know….well them & our enemies."  
"Well we know Randy is not a Werewolf."  
"Which leads the other option which may be almost as scary."  
"But how he is so young?"  
"I don't know…but I know what I heard."  
"So if he was to rise in rank."  
"Who knows how powerful he would be…and if the syndicate recognized him of somehow reaching that rank…"  
"We would be at his mercy…except for Taker."  
"I worry if Taker suspects it he may try to kill Randy to stop him from turning against the nest."  
"Well You have nothing to worry about from Randy for yourself, with how you always treated him."  
"Maybe, maybe not…I was pretty rough after I heard him….make sure he knew where his station in life was to serve…call it fear, call it peace of mind."

"I understand Hunter, but how long can you keep from him what is rightfully his?"  
"Who knows Ric who knows…but since it took 50 years for him to reach this point…maybe at least 50 more."  
"I don't know…don't worry I won't tell Taker or Dave of this talk."  
"Thanks Ric."  
"Hey I have a slight soft spot for him I guess…Anything else?"  
"No that all." Ric buzzed the driver telling him to head back for the hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I ma loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

About a week later Randy was in John's apartment after a rough show.  
"Go ahead John go strip down on the bed."  
"Not wasting time are you Ran?"  
Randy lightly hit John in the shoulder. "HA HA…I just want to give you a rub down. Rich was a little brutal on the leg submissions how your legs aren't yelling for you to get off them don't know." Randy moved behind John firmly placing his hands on his shoulders firmly rubbing/ squeezing them, his voice darkening. "Although something else comes to mind while I'm back there I know your wouldn't mind would you Johnny Boy?"

John coughs lightly a shiver through his body. "No-not at all…You kn-know that Randy."  
"Yeah I do know…" He lightly swats John's butt "So move it, before I forget my generous offer."  
"Yes." Randy let go of him watching John move to the bedroom. He then made his way to the bathroom grabbing a bottle of massage oil. Walking back in he stops in the doorway licking his lips as he saw John stretched out on his stomach. Randy set the oil in the dresser near the door before removing his own clothing. Just to prevent oil from getting on them, that was the excuse anyways. He just loved the feel of John's skin. So tight & smooth Randy sometimes wondered did John have any fat to him.

Picking the oil up he walks over climbing up on the bed he swings one leg over straddling John's lower back. "I don't think that is an approved method of a massage." John joked.  
"Oh hush you." Randy turned his upper body around to swat John again knowing he was now pinned with no where to go. He then looked a brow raising seeing something marring that perfect body.  
"You ok up there?" John asked when he didn't feel Randy not move for a bit.  
"Wh….oh sorry." Randy turned back around putting some oil on his hands before leaning forward to touch John's shoulders working across the shoulders & down the blades.  
John gave a light groan as he relaxed. Randy was trying to listen to each sound. Randy worked his way down till he was to almost where he was sitting. Firmly placing his hands on John's waist he pushed himself back a shiver & moan from both men when he slide over John's butt as Randy's member even though not hardened…how he had no clue had traced over the clef of his ass. Now Randy was seated on John's legs, as he put more oil on the work John's lower back he lowered his eyes loving the view of John's firm but well rounded ass. He kept getting distracted at the patch of scarred flesh that was almost hidden at the top of his left thigh. The fullness of John's ass hid quite a bit of it. He knew what it looked like but he shook his head. It wasn't possible, he would of known wouldn't he? He Worked down the rest of John's back now rubbing the oiled hands over the globes he loves to admire. When he did he couldn't help lift them a bit trying to look over the marred area. He had to finally ask.

"Johnny?"  
"Yeah Ran?" John gives a light groan as Randy continues to rub him down slowly moving down to the legs.  
"This scar? How did you get it?"  
"Scar? What….oh…camping trip when I was bout 10. Why?"  
"I'm just surprised I never noticed it before. How you get it…that is an bit of an odd place." He felt John shiver. "It's ok …don't worry about it."  
"Would you believe a wild animal…A dog, or maybe a wolf…something like that…" Randy tried not feel repulsed hearing wolf. It just wasn't possible. They have known each for over six months. How could Randy not detected it before now? _No not John, no he couldn't be one of them._ "Ran you ok?"  
"What happened?"

"I got separated from the group I was out with. I was sent to get more wood for our fire. Always told to keep the fire in sight I tried. Not even sure how it even happened. I started to hear noises, first I thought it was friends playing around with me. You know followed me & created shadows & sounds. I then…" John shivered. "I then saw these yellow eyes peering out from some brush. I turned to run, I screamed when my foot snagged a root or something throwing me forward. I don't know if I hit my head or something cause after that it was a bit of a blur. I remember waking up in a hospital the next morning. I was told my leader heard the commotion & found the beast on me. He shot at it before it could kill me."

Randy tried to stop his body from shaking. "Di…did it bi-bite you?"  
"I don't know what that matters…but not from what I was told…I have the one scar you found & I had one on my right shoulder, but that is pretty much faded now." Randy unintentionally gave a low growl his teeth clenching. He then closed his eyes shaking his head. "Ran….It's ok really."

"Just sorry you went through something like that…" He hated lying to John. Even if John was what he was suspecting Randy had already fallen for him…but wouldn't Hunter of picked up on it as well? Hey Randy was still a whelp, maybe being able to detect a wolf was a trait only full fledged members gain. Randy was never sure what he would or would not gain when that time would come.  
"It's fine…you notice I didn't even know what you were talking about at first…that was almost 15 years ago…nearly forgot."  
"Shot at it? So he killed it?"  
"As far as I know…Ran it's not a big deal honestly."

Randy couldn't help the dark smile thinking one of those things killed. Then again maybe not, they were almost as hard to kill as they were. Randy moved slinking up John's back. "OK enough of that." His voice faintly dark. "How about I mark you myself…"  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself." Randy starts to moved back down & John turned his upper body waiting for Randy to move to he can flip his legs.  
"Stay on your belly." Randy told him.  
"But we always.." He yelp went Randy hit his butt.  
"I said stay on your belly." Randy nearly growled at him.  
"Ye-yes Randy." John turned back around resting his head in his arms.

Making his way to John's feet he lightly kissed then gave the slightest nip starting just above the right ankle working his way till his teeth faintly grazed the right cheek. John sucking his teeth at times but then a delightful shiver. "Damn…hope you don't leave any marks The guys will see."  
"Just shut up John." Randy snapped. John tried not to gulp, even for Randy's darker more controlling times that tone even chilled him, the words so close to passing his lips. He kept them shut though.

Randy made his way back down & to the left leg beginning the same treatment. John reacted the same way till Randy's lips brushed the scar. John gave a low growl slipping to a groan. The sound set something off in Randy. Nipping the flesh there got a bigger response of John wanting to rub himself against the bed, as a low heated rumble ran through his body. "Damn that sensitive…" His voice husky "Wh-who would of th-thought…"

"On your knees…keep your chest down."  
"Ye-yes Randy." John moved into position as soon as Randy had moved. Randy moved John's legs so the were more spread allowing him to kneel behind him. He spread John's cheek apart & placed his lips near the puckered entrance. Flicking his tongue out over it John started to moan. "More please." John tried not to whine. Randy just kept teasing the outside. Whenever John would try to push closer he would pull back. "Ran-Randy pl-please…mu-must feel…ne-need…" John's voice now hitting a faint whine. A dark smiling thinking it almost sounded like a whimpering puppy, why didn't he see it before.

Randy slid his hands up John's back as he pulled his lips away moving upright. He shifted his weight moving his hardened member closer to John it sliding between his cheeks the mix of saliva & the massage oil. John gave another faint whinny whimper feeling his being teased. Then a moan when Randy's head pushed into his body. Once the outer ring was breached Randy groaned bucking his hips. "Fuck Ran." John grunted never quite feeling Randy enter him that fast before. It didn't hurt as much as just unexpected.

"That is exactly what I plan on doing John." His voice still faintly cold as he took his hands running the nails down John's back as he thrusted into him again. A low groan almost growl from John as the nails didn't break the skin but did get little red lines.  
"OH fuck." Randy then took his hands moving back up this time gripping a hold of John's shoulders as he continued to slid in & out of John's body. Both groaning at the feel. Randy raised to his feet his knees bent so he was positioned almost on top of John's ass as he road his ass hard. The change of position started low rumbles through John's body again. "God Yes…yes…take me…Yes…" Randy made shorter but faster thrusts.

"On your elbows NOW!" Randy nearly growled.  
"Ran…I'm…I'm…"  
"NOT YET MOVE ON YOUR ELBOWS!"  
John fought to follow the command how could Randy seem so angry yet impassioned at the same time. This new position felt amazing to John. Once he had gotten to his elbows he felt Randy's chest brushing his back & Randy reaching his hands over his shoulders to his chest finger tips pressing the skin hard a growl from John almost swearing he could feel nails trying to grip at him.

A sharp pain hit John in his right shoulder near the neck as Randy's teeth closed around the muscle at the joint. It was painful yet exhilarated John as his head went back in an almost howl like motioned but hardly a sound past his lips except for the almost normal exasperated groan as John climaxed from it. Randy growled around the bite feeling John's walls tighten around him till he had to let go. His own head & back arching back his hand still tried to grip John's flesh as a howl like sound ripped his body as his pumped his essence inside John. The two men just collapsed onto the bed Randy sprawled across John's back unable to move…not much anyways. He lifted his head enough to see where he had left nice marks on John's shoulder, but to his relief, yet surprised did not draw blood.

Randy faintly sighted. "Ne-need me to mo-move?"  
"No…No…good…st-stay in.." John barely got across his chest heaving under the weight of both bodies & exhaustion of the climax. It took a moments for Randy's mind to figure what John meant. A faint smile when it hit him that he was still joined with John not pulling free when their bodies fell to the bed. Randy just slowly pulled his arms inward resting them along side John's body as they fell asleep. One part of Randy was content feeling joined to his love, knowing how satisfied they both felt right at that moment. A Darker part of him was pleased with dominating a wolf…but now the question is what to do with that knowledge. For now sleep just wanted to claim his body feeling John's slow breathing of his sleeping form under him.

**(SO….Is John really what Randy thinks, or maybe something else… Make your guesses & stay tuned :) )**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I ma loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Randy starts to move a slight shiver through his body as when his does he feels he was still apart of John. A low moan as he stays still a moment. He then hear a moan almost mirror his. "Sorry Johnny Boy." His voice a lot softer from earlier.  
"I fa-faintly remembering telling you to…Didn't think we would stay this way the whole ti-time we slept…"  
"Neither did I…" Randy give a faint groan. "Maybe I should move before…"  
"Um..Yeah."  
Randy rolled to the side sliding off & out of John landing on his back. "How you feeling?"  
"Still trying to figure that out…Man felt like you were trying to rip me apart…" John rolled on his side facing Randy who accidentally made am 'ouch face' "What?"  
"Um…Maybe a little rough…sorry John not sure what came over me."

John slide closer to him. Looking at his face. "I can't believe I am about to say this…" John closed his eyes a moment before opening them again. "I liked it…so raw…so primal…just pure energy, lust, desire…" John lowered his mouth to Randy's kissing him lightly before nuzzling his neck kissing it. Randy tried not to moan. " So draining yet exhilarating." His moved his head looking into Randy's eyes. "The way you grabbed a hold of me while pounding away…it was as if our lives depending on that moment lasting…like feeling one of us would die if you had let go of me. So possessive yet romantic at the same time."

"I hurt you though John…" Randy sighed. "I didn't realize I actually had my nails on your chest…don't they hurt?"  
"They sting…I'm sure when I wash later they will. As for anyone seeing I guess I'll need an excuse to keep my shirt on for training a few days."  
"How you so understanding?"  
John reached over grabbing Randy's arm pulling him towards him till Randy moved to straddle John's waist. "I could ask you the same thing in a way."  
"What you mean?"  
"Remember The night I met Hunter. You shoulder was pretty badly bruised…it happened though…you didn't threaten to leave Hunter or the others…Well I won't lie…it hurts…but for some reason if also caused me to cum…very hard…And remember neither one of us was touching me at the time. So while it hurt I would say it was in a way a good thing." Randy shuttered hearing John explain it. John takes his hands placing them on Randy's thighs rubbing him getting light moans, his eyes closing at the touch. "You like that memory don't you Randy? The memory of you grabbing on to my body for dear life trying to screw my brains out till I came in pure rapture with out even touching myself."

"Jo-John don't start what you can't finish?"  
"Who says I can't?" John asked before grabbing a hold around Randy's member seeing it was already growing from the flashback. Randy growled his lips faintly curling.  
"John…No…"  
"Why not…Looks like you want it."  
"Stop…NOW!" John quickly let go & Randy got off from John & the bed. He kept his back turned for now. He then moved to try to redress. "I been out of my place longer then I should have been. Surprised Hunter has not called to warn me the suspicions have been growing." He was fixing his pants. "I know we have off tomorrow…just a break?"  
"Yeah…see you in class."  
"Yeah…see ya." Randy went giving John a quick kiss before leaving the apartment returning to his own.

Once in the safety of his own apartment did he look at the time. 6am…He groaned getting up to take a shower knowing he had a couple hours before her could talk to Hunter. He was scared to tell Hunter. What if he could confirm it but then tell him he has to leave John. If it is an order he would be forced to obey it. If he was ordered to truly hurt John he doesn't think he could…he knew he couldn't as he was already feeling guilty leaving like he did. John was hurt & he caused it. Granted he said it turned him on, but Randy didn't know that in the time. What would of happened had he broken John's skin? Would he have had control to stop himself if he did accidentally taste his blood.

Stripping down he got in the shower letting it wash over him as his mind wandered. Imaged of John while in the sift scared him. It also made his stomach turn in disgust. He just prayed Hunter can place his fears to rest as he with the woman from the news. If John was one what would he do…If he was John could very easily turn against him & cause him harm. Maybe that is partly why he had pulled the trigger on the safe words. Randy's body shivered cursing himself that he would even think for a moment John would hurt him in retaliation for hurting him earlier.

Getting out of the shower Randy dried off throwing on a pair of sweatpants before laying back on the bed. Part of him wanted to sleep a few hours, but he couldn't. It felt cold compared to when he was sleep next to John & even colder when he was actually sleep on John like he was a giant heating pad. It felt so comfortable when he woke up like that. He could wonder how John could sleep with that much added weight on him…but then it just goes back to what was now making him worry.

He kept shifting positions in the bed. Getting from the bed he began to pace. That happened for about 10 minutes when he phone ran. He walked over answering it. "Morning sir…I may have a problem Hunter sir…one moment sir." Randy walked into the bedroom area placing the phone on speaker before laying back down with a sigh.

"Sorry Hunt, since you said I'm in clear for now…I just…I don't know."  
_"What's wrong Ran?"_  
"We can detect wolves right?"  
_"When you say that you mean Lycans?"_  
"Yes."  
_"Yes, there is just something about the energy to the air around them. They have the same thing about us….remember we tangled with one shortly after you joined us."_  
"Very faintly Hunt…."  
_"Why you think you may have a wolf in OVW?"_  
"Yes…"  
_"Well it is neutral ground. So don't deal with him more then need be & only use force if used first. Last thing we need is council to get on us for breaking a treaty."_  
"Hunt how good are you at detecting one?"  
_"Very I would like to think, why?"_

Randy took a deep breath sighing. "Any chance….damn it…Hunt is there any chance…" Randy growl in frustration.  
_"Any change what Randy?"_  
"That John can be?"  
He actually hears Hunter laugh. _"You trying to pull a fast one on me?"_  
"No Hunter…I really mean it…can there be a possibility?"  
_"No…the moment he even got near my car at the arena I would of known….may I ask why you would even form such a notion about him…you care for him right?"_  
"Yes…may even say more then just care."  
_"Then why would you think that? The LAST thing you would want is to fall for one of those filthy things." _Hunters voice a low growl at the very idea of John being connected to them.

Randy laid there giving Hunter the whole list of what he found, heard, experienced. "The one piece that doesn't fit is he was still injured when we woke up."  
_"Injured what did you do?"_  
"I told you it was almost primal I don't even fully remember it at the time…I bit into his shoulder as well as had my nails dig into his chest to hold him. Thinking he was one of those…something in me lost it. It just wanted to prove complete control over it. To my surprise I didn't break the skin where my teeth dug in."  
_"You damned lucky too that they didn't."_  
"I know Hunt I know…I'm not allowed, plus where is was I could of killed or seriously hurt him. When we woke up….he was in pain, but ok with that fact…he was actually turned on by the primal savage nature. That only add to my argument of him being one."

_"He isn't Randy, trust me on that."_ Randy heard Hunter mumble something under his breath. _"There is something different about that boy. I will give you that. I don't know what exactly…be honest I have no clue what so ever, but he is NOT a wolf."_  
"If you are sure…ok Hunt I drop the subject. It's going to keep eating at me."  
_"Don't Ran…don't let it. Just enjoy the fact you found such a unique person in John. As I told you just look out for him. If he can take the type of assault you are talking about & he keeps coming for more."_  
"He would make a good protector & even more so a good find for The Master…no…Master Taker can't get a hold of him."  
_"I know….while I know you would miss him…in a way I hope Vince never see how good of a talent he is."_  
"I understand."

_"You said you two are taking the day away from each other. Just give you two some space, see how he is tomorrow. Just remember this, just because he can handle being that rough….it's not always needed."_  
"I know Hunt as I said I sort of snapped I am surprised I had enough resolve not to truly bite him. Thanks Hunt."  
_"No problem Ran…just be careful there had been word of increased activity in that city."_  
"Wonderful…thanks."  
_"Yeah…talk to you later. Remember I'll be seeing you in a few months once your contract gets set here."_  
"Yeah…." Randy didn't sound overly pleased  
_"I know you'll miss him, plus needing to deal with Dave & Taker, sorry kid."_  
"At least I'll be back with you though."  
_"True, later."_  
"Later Hunt."

Randy hung up the phone shaking his head. Ok if Hunter was sure that John wasn't…then he wasn't end of story. Well maybe, Randy hated to question Hunter. It was still bugging him though…he had to know for sure though. He knew a test it might hurt John, but only if John is a wolf & if Hunter is right it shouldn't be an issue. Now he just had to think the when. The rest of the day was quite.

The next morning, Randy had just finished pulling on a clean pair of sweats when there was a knock on his door. "One minute." He walked to the door slipping on a tee shirt. He opened the door seeing John. "Hey how…"  
"We need to talk." John interrupted him but then waited.  
"Sure come in." Randy moved letting John pass him as he shut the door.

When he turned John was standing right there looking at him. "What are you?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"What are you, how fast you heal, how fast I swear you move at times…"  
"John where this coming from?"  
John lowered his head running his hand over the top of his head. "Something is up man…I'm just trying to figure out what." John lifted his head back up. "You did something somehow to me."  
"Excuse me? What you talking about John?"

he watched when John reached for the collar of his shirt & moved it to show where the bite should have been, but it was nearly non-existent except for some very minor bruising that could be explained as taking a bad bump. "There is no way I should of healed that fast…what the hell is going on?"  
"You never healed like that before?"

"Not as far as I remember man."  
"Well I haven't done anything special to you John."  
John blushes a bit. "Well I wouldn't say that.."  
"You know what I mean."  
"Yeah I do…"  
"John do me a favor?"  
"Sure."  
"I forgot to go through my mail, I really should before he head to the arena." Randy goes sitting in the chair. "Can you grab the stack of mail from my table as well as the letter opener next to it."  
"Yeah sure." Randy watch John carefully grabbing the two things & bringing them over handing them over. Randy took them with a sigh of relief Hunter was right. He just looked down opening a few of them. The letter opener was made of silver. If John had been a wolf he should of reacted to it, there was nothing.

Well they knew there were other things in this world before just Vampires & Werewolves. What was John though…did John even know? By the way he reacted Randy wasn't sure. If John knew he was different & could heal like that he wouldn't have freaked on Randy like he first did. He would of tried to hide it like he does. Finishing he stand up. "Ok nothing important but you never know."  
"That cool. So ready to roll get some extra time in."  
"Yeah sure might as well with the holidays coming up I heard Davis normally shuts for a while so guys can travel home."  
"Wow he actually has a heart?" John jokes.

"At times…so would you?"  
"Maybe…"  
"Well why wouldn't you want to?" Randy asked as they were walking out of the building.  
"I guess mainly cost."  
"Really Johnny?"  
"Well Not really making extra money to afford to fly home & fly back two days later."  
"I guess so…sorry John…Would you like it if I could arrange something?"  
"No…It's ok Ran honestly. I talk to my folks a few times a week at least."  
"Wow you actually arrange phone calls when I'm not around."  
"Yes amazing I know I actually have a life besides being with you."

Reaching the arena they head inside getting ready for the day.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I ma loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

December 27, 2001

Randy & John where leaving the bar when John grabbed Randy around the wrist stopping him. "What is it John?"  
"Come on I want to go take a walk…I don't want to head back to the apartments."  
"Walk where?"  
"Just somewhere…come on?"  
"Sure…I…I guess so. Lead on I guess." John smiled letting go of Randy's wrist they begin to head the other direction. Reaching a park they head down a path & Randy starts looking around.

"John I'm not sure about this."  
"What's wrong." John stopped looking at him.  
"So-something doesn't feel right."  
"Oh come on you just being silly…"  
"No…just a gut feeling."  
"You'll be fine come on please?" John walked back toward Randy taking his wrist leading him even more into the park. The sun was starting to set when John lead Randy off the path.

"John what are you doing…Can we just get back?" Randy was a little tired. They both had only gotten back from a break. Randy went to see his 'father' & John's family surprised him with tickets home as part of his gifts. Because of that Randy hadn't feed for quite a while & he was starting to feel it. He was still being pulled farther & farther & as they did that feeling something was wrong continued to grow. Randy looked just seeing trees. "Johnny, come on…I'm not liking this & I just really miss holding you…tasting you."

Next Randy knew John was holding him by the shoulders pressed against a tree & kissing him very deeply. Randy gave a faint growl as he returned the kiss his hands reaching under John's jacket & shirt his fingers brushing John's sides. His head then moved to the side. "Wh-what you doing Johnny?"

"As you would say tasting you." John smirked before going to kiss down Randy's neck.  
"It's how cold out & you want quickie in the woods…Really John?"  
"Well I really just wanted to take you to a clearing I found before to watch the sunset…but now you mention it." John took one had from Randy's shoulders & lowered it to his groin rubbing getting a moan from Randy.  
"John…we can't…what if someone finds us?"  
"Randy relax who would be out here?"  
"We are…so who knows who else." Randy was growing more agitated. "I just feel someone watching us."  
"Ran relax…plus it's called a quickie for a reason."

John went to kiss him again, when the sound of a twig snap grabbed both men's attention. "Um…ok…" John started.  
"OK Can we go NOW!" Randy nearly snapped.  
"Yeah…" John let go of Randy moving.  
"Well if it isn't a Mangy flea bag bat & a pitiful mongrel." Randy's eyes narrowed looking around the area for the source of the voice.  
"What?" John asked "Randy come on…I remember the way back out."  
"I don't suggest either of you move." Came the unknown source.  
"What you want?" John asked.  
"Me." Randy replied dryly.  
"What? What you talking about Randy?" John turned looking at him.

"Just go…get out of here."  
"He moves I'll get him to Fanger."  
"WHY DON'T YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A SCARED PUPPY & COME ON OUT!"  
"Oh yeah this from someone with a mongrel as a….what is he exactly to you? What you call them…oh yeah Pets."  
"Randy what is this dude talking about?" John questioned.  
"Who ever you are shut the fuck up already!" Hearing more movement finally a man looking maybe low 40's with short brown hair steps from some of the trees. He is in jeans & a camo jacket. The last of the light slipping shows the shimmer of a gun in his hand. John tries not the gulp.  
"Randy you know this guy?"

"Not personally…"  
The man looks at John a snear to his lips. "You are a disgrace…"  
"You know nothing of me man…what he hell you want with us?"  
"Your Fanger there already answered…"  
"Randy?" John turned looking at him.  
"He want me…more so kill me…" He then looks at the guy "and from the looks of you…yours a ripe one calling me a fleabag you filthy mutt. Why haven't you pulled yet." Randy gave a low growl moving away from the tree.  
"Trying to think who I want to shoot first…My enemy or my disgrace."

"HE'S OVER HERE I THINK!" A voice yells.  
"Oh well." The man raises the Gun firing off two quick shots before turning & starting to run off more into the trees. With the first shot everything seemed to turn into slow motions as Randy rushed towards John. He was only a foot or so away, but felt like forever for his hands to grab a hold of him. John's eyes a bit of shock before his knees buckled & Randy lowered him to the ground.  
"JOHNNY!….Come on John…" It took a moment for Randy to register blood coming from under John's shirt form the front, when he was hit in the back. "Shit, shit, shit…Come on John…"

"Ra.." John coughed cringing. "I'm…Cold…"  
"No…come on." Randy went to stand. Bending to lift John he felt light headed. He tried to stop the feeling growing inside him. The amount the blood John was loosing was stirring the hunger in him._ 'No…not now…not here…defiantly not him…'_  
"Ra…" John started to cough again. Randy lowered to one knee slowly pulling John closer.  
"John I don't know if I can get you out…"  
"It…It's ok…"

"I can run for help…"  
"No…pl-please..do-don't." John coughed more. Hunter's words in his ear about keeping John safe…well he let that down.  
"Ki…kiss pl…pleas-please." Randy's stomach twisted in a knot the feeling of helplessness, the hunger growing, & someone he loves slipping from him. His chest ached he guessed the feeling of helplessness as well. He leaned down pressing his lips to John's, they moved slightly. Tears fell from Randy's eyes. Then a low growl formed deep in his chest tasting something.  
_'Damn no…damn it…'_ His eyes closed at the surge through his of him craved more of that forbidden taste deepening the kiss for just a few brief fleeting moments before Randy focused himself to pull from John's lips seeing the trace of crimson on them.

"John…John can you still hear me?" Randy was trying to focus on him to ignore the trembling of his body. John just blinked his eyes. "Just trust me…I'm going to try to help." Randy saw no other option if he wanted to save John. He brought his wrist to his lips his fangs piercing the skin with a hiss from Randy. He then brought the wrist near John's lips. "Drink Johnny…please…try…" Randy tilted his wrist to allow the blood to flow into John's lips. "Come on swallow…try…I'll explain later." Randy continue to feel light headed as he finally moved his wrist from John healing it over.

Looking down he saw John had gone still. "John? John…Come on NO…" He tried to rouse him with no response. "JOHNNY COME ON NOOOO!" He felt someone grab his shoulder & Randy quickly moved to stand swinging till a grip stronger then his stopped the swing & he was face to face with a familiar blond he had not seen for a few years. Randy's eyes faintly wild looking. "Grel?"  
"Long time kid…" Gangrel replied looking him over, his eyes stopping on Randy's chest. "Come on lets check you out."  
"NOT ME…MY FRIEND!" Randy snapped pulling from Grangrel's grips. Then raising a hand to his head as he started to sway before passing out.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I ma loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Randy began to feel his body again. Pain is what registered in his mind. He felt weak, drained, unsure the energy to move, even open his eyes. He chest felt like it was on fire._ 'What happened to me? Last I remember…my god…John…the cursed wolf. Why didn't I just lunge at the thing when he was busy talking? I was no help to anyone…Did I really die? No I can't picture death leaving the soul feeling pain.'_ He then started to hear someone talking.  
"How long you think till he wakes up?" One person said Radny thought it sounded faintly like another member of Gangrel's nest Edge.  
"Who knows?" Gangrel replied. "I'm still trying to figure out how he survived two sulfur slugs."  
"Well he been out all this time, still pretty bad."  
"Well one went through the other one first."  
"Yes, but sulfur is still sulfur…you didn't see what I did…He was awake, moving, talking….He didn't even seem to realize he had even gotten shot."  
"He's Taker's whelp isn't he?"

"Yes…he recognized me before he passed out. Well he was Taker's Whelp."  
"Yes, what do you think he will do when that is not longer the case?"  
"Who knows? I may have to speak to Taker on this young ones behalf."  
"No reconsider you know what happened last time you went to speak to him."

"I'll need to…I know how he is…we both know how he is. Once he knows he lost his guaranteed source. He will be furious & it is our fault…if your brother had not yelled as he did we may have been able to take him by surprise." A weak growl come from the bed they had Randy on. Gangrel turned from Edge looking over at him. "Hmmm seems he may be coming to finally."

"Jo…Wh…where…" Randy started then groaned.  
"Take it easy Randy your safe." Gangrel informed him.  
_'Safe? Safe? I don't care about that…getting involved with John got him killed…he's gone…where did they take him? Please don't tell me they left him there to be discovered.'_ Tears started to fall from his closed eyes.  
"I think he was trying to ask about his companion." Edge points out motioning to the tears.  
"He will find out in time & deal with it…first things first once he wakes…the wolf."  
_'The wolf...what about that monster? Couldn't even challenge me a fight one on one…real combat he had to be a coward & shoot us…us…us…damn that's why I'm in pain…I'm the one they are talking about. Two I got hit twice? Damn, & he said they were sulfur coated. Shit Gangrel is right how am I still alive unless I guess for my sake he was a lousy shot. That's why my chest feels like it is on fire. What about the wolf I would love to get a hold of him sinking my fangs deep into his flesh….he ruined my life when he took John from me. Why did he call John a mongrel? John is not one of them, yet this….this…wolf made it sound like he was & knew he was. No I tested John himself, there was no way.'_

A louder growl started Randy's lips curling. Drawing Gangrel's attention again. "Soon Randy, you'll get your revenge soon."  
_'What? What does he mean?'_ Randy tried to calm himself. "Ho-how long?" His voice was weak he didn't have the energy to open his eyes yet.  
"Going on your second day now."  
"Jo-John?"  
"We will talk about him in time Randy…need your strength back first."  
"Where he?"  
"He's here…we didn't leave him in the field."  
"Th-thank you."  
"Think you can try to drink?"  
"Ca-can't no-not all-allowed."  
Gangrel tries not to chuckle as it was not all that funny. "You forgot Randy? You already did…there is no turning the hands back. Besides I am offering you a small taste of the wolfs own. We have him in custody." A low growl Randy's lips curling again. "In time…you will get your hands on him."

Randy finally started to push his eyes open he was in a small room that just had him & the two men in it, plus the bed he was laying on. "How?"  
"The council….both sides surprisingly deemed his destruction. He was in a protected zone when he shot you. It is only fitting you be the one to carry the order out."  
"I'm not a hunter…"  
"Randy we are hunters by nature, just many years of change in our kind have taught us how to not kill. It is still hunting though…deep in us hides the killers we use to be. They want you to carry the order."  
"If I can't?"  
"You will…you don't want to say it, but I see it in your eyes Randy. You would love nothing more then rip his throat out."  
"Fine…give me the blood so I can at least move."  
"Edge go get it please." Randy's eyes shifted resting on the taller blond who he hardy made note of before then.

He watched as Edge left the room returning a few moment's later with a silver chalice & along with Gangrel helped Randy to sit up. The moment the chalice was brought near him his body started to react to the smell. He was starved & he knew it. Tipping the chalice slowly towards his mouth Randy parted his lips to let it flow into his mouth & down his throat.

Edge pulled the chalice away & Randy closed his eyes taking in the feeling. He cringed a bit as they laid him back down. A pained moan tried to past his lips. "The attack was when you honestly tasted mortal blood for the first time wasn't it?" Gangrel asked almost in disbelief.  
"Ye-yes…" Randy cringed again pain radiating out from the wounds through his body.

"And a wolf's is even stronger…It is also trying to repair the injuries you received. I know you didn't know at the time Randy because you were distraught over your friend, you were shot twice."  
"On-only two fi-fired…how?"  
"By our guess…the one that hit your friend traveled clean through him…then hit you." Randy opened his eyes looking at Gangrel. Randy now understands that is how he saw blood coming from John's chest. "As soon as you feel you can move enough I'll escort you to where we are holding him."  
"Take it he is restrained?"  
"Of course"  
"I don't want him to be."  
"WHAT? NO…We are not freeing him."  
"Just free from what will prevent movement…I'll still follow out the council's orders."

"You do know he will try to kill you right? He already shot you Randy, now he is a prisoner. He has nothing to loose in trying again."  
Randy slowly sat up again under his own power this time. "You want me to do this…I need to do so my way. I can not kill a defenseless being."  
"Trust me…even chained he is far from defenseless."  
"I don't care."  
"You know what you are requesting."  
"Yes a fairer chance then he gave me."  
"Why?"

Randy stood up testing his footing. "I hear whispers…an advantage of being so low in some eyes you are invisible. I know the grand council is created of both sides. I want them to know how it is that he took a cowards path in this war…yet the one he wronged is willing to give him a warriors death." Making his was to a mirror in the room he can see where his left shoulder & upper torso are bandaged. "Don't you think that will be a blow to the wolves hearing that?"

"Even if they are told it doesn't mean you need to actually do it."  
"Yes I do." His voice cold. "I want him to have a fighting chance so I can get an satisfaction of ripping that from him." Randy looked down at his hand flexing them lightly. Gangrel nodded understanding.  
"So you know the room you will be in is about ten by ten."  
"Should be enough. A holding cell I take it there is nothing in there except maybe a bed?"  
"Well a mattress anyways."  
"OK lets get this done." He then looks at his reflection. "Are the wraps still needed, last thing we need is a place for him to grab."

"They were sulfur hits…but I'll check." Gangrel moves over to help unwrap the wounds. They were no longer open, but the flesh is self was still black with scorch marks one to his left shoulder the second to the middle of his chest. A sneer to his lips seeing both of them his fingers brushing the one in the middle. He hissed from the pain, but a deeper one unseen just having a feeling that was the one that hit John first. If that had hit him full force it would of hit the heart killing him.

He rolled his neck a few times working the stiffness out. "Let's do this." Randy turned following Gangrel out of the room & through this warehouse of a building. Reaching another area he see Christian standing outside of a room turning hearing foot steps.  
"Glad to see you up Randy." The youngest member of Gangrel's nest greeted him.  
"Has our guest calmed down yet?" Gangrel asked.

"Yeah that's a laugh. He as pretty much been thrashing none stop in there."  
"Just give me the keys…I'll handle it." Randy spoke his voice still cold in nature.  
"Hold on what?" Christian started.  
"Just hand him the keys." Gangrel ordered.  
"Yes sir." Christian reached in his pocket pulling out the two keys showing Randy which was the for the wrists & which was for the collar. Randy nodded before heading into the room.  
"Get the guns in case he fails."  
"Yes sir." Christian heads off while Gangrel moves to a thick bulletproof one way window. He hit's a few buttons on a control panel before watching Randy.

The wolf was crouched on the floor his head raising hearing foot steps enter the room. His eyes widened a moment when he saw Randy, but then a faint smirk seeing the burns. Then a look of puzzlement. "How…how you standing?" He stands tilting his head.  
"Seems we are figuring that out…guess you a really bad shot." Randy sneered. "Now you will get what is coming to you…but I want answers."  
"Why should I tell you anything?"  
"Because you make them good, maybe I'll make your death swift."  
"Yeah right a silver tip between my eyes I doubt it."  
"Your right…but you have been sentenced to die…by my hands. I want to know why first. Why break our treaties? Why kill my friend."

He scoffs "Friend…I saw you two…a Vamp & a wolf…even a mongrel a disgrace."  
"He was not a wolf…He was not one of you…" The man just smirks at him. "You're a damned liar. I know a mangy wolf when I see one even in human flesh & John was not one of you."  
"You so sure of that."  
"Yes…I am …I detected your presence before we even reached the first tree. Plus I seen….WHY THE FUCK AM I EXPLAINING TO YOU!" Randy snapped. "Now stand still."  
"You really think I will stay still while you attack me?"  
"No…but while I remove the chains…you try to snap or claw me before I get them all off I will rip your throat out where you stand."  
"Why? Why unlock me."  
"Because we are not all cowards…give you an honorable death…more then you offered me."

Randy made his way closer keeping his eyes on the wolf's movements. He unlocked his neck first seeing the skin was angry & red from the silver the lined it. He then unlocked the wrists stepping back half surprised when he wasn't lunged at. "Now come on…give you one last ditch to get you paws on me."  
"What if I don't….you got the guts to make the first move?"  
Randy gave a low growl a curl of his lips the fangs extending. "What you just want to roll over & play dead…just it won't be playing?"

A slow flex of his hands Randy rushes the wolf knocking him from his feet. Once impact was made then the wolf tried to fight back shifting to the half form while in Randy's grasp tossing him off of him. Randy recovered quickly only to get pinned to the ground moving his head when it tried to snap at him. He brought his hands up catching the things arms clawing down the best he could causing it to howl in pain. When it let go Randy brought his feet up kicking it in the gut. Standing he lunged at it latching on to it his nails biting into the things back it's head went back in a howl from the pain in the instant Randy sunk his fangs in deep, the vibrant crimson liquid entering his mouth & along the wolf's neck matting it's fur as it ran. He made a good hit piecing the jugular causing the wolf to fade fast.

Feeling the wolf falling still Randy fought the desire to still feed. His body surging he let go stumbling back. He lowered into a crouch like positioning watching the body just to make sure there was no more movement to it. His eyes closed feeing his body shaking the crouch changed to him on one knee. Raising a hand to his head. Cursing himself remembering the feeling, the feeling when one over feeds.

His eyes quickly open hearing something. His eyes a little wild & unfocused looking. "Randy relax…It's us." Gangrel spoke hoping he could hear him. "You hear me ok?"  
"Like water…sort of…"  
"It should pass soon…can you see ok?"  
"Haze...wavy."  
"You have a task that may help then…then you can rest. Follow me, the boys will tend to the remains."

Randy slowly stood up following Gangrel to another part of the building. "No cant be.." Randy spoke before the door was even opened. Gangrel stopped.  
"You feel it?"  
"Not sure…but you told me he is here…He is in there isn't he?"  
"Yes…he needs your help."  
"What…but…I…"  
"You held off the reapers approach...but not fully." Gangrel opened the door letting Randy enter. The room was like the one he woke up in himself. He could make out the body laying still on the bed. Walking over slowly Randy looked where John laid his body looked still. A blanket was pulled to cover his body except for the head. "It is like an extended sleep…I don't know if it was because you were a whelp till right before. His body is halted right at the point his life should of gone from it."

Randy lowered his head shaking it. "I wanted to heal him…not change him…to do that would condemn him to my station in Taker's nest…I never wished that for him."  
"Well you have two choices Randy. The job must be finished either way. There is no way I would ask you to do it yourself, even more so because you just dispatched the wolf."

"WHAT!" Randy snapped facing Gangrel. "You suggesting I have him killed!"  
Gangrel kept a cool exterior. "Is it either that or you feeds him more of your blood…it will finish the process you already began. It will also give an outlet for the excess you have at the moment."  
Randy looked back at John's body. "I just don't know if I can subject him to that life."  
"Which one…the one as a vampire…or the one under Taker's rules?"  
"Taker's rules…the other I know he could learn as I had…"  
"I can offer a solution to that depending on one thing?"  
"Which is?"  
"Anyone else know about him?"  
"Yes…Hunter."  
"Well I am willing if you don't mind…I will claim him as part of my nest. Only myself & my boys will know that you are not a fledgling…but a creator."

Randy thinks it over before nodding. "Agreed." Randy turned walking back towards John brushing his cheek. "If I remember it is painful isn't it?"  
"It can be…I can't say for sure at this point since it had already started." Randy nodded as he took his right hand opening John's mouth a little, & tilting it back before biting into his left wrist. He placed it near John's lips letting it flow some before pulling his wrist back closing it. He then gently laid John back down.

"Come let me take you back to rest…I will let you know once it is done."  
Randy slowly nodded bending he kissed John's forehead, faintly whispering to him. "I'm sorry…I couldn't stand the thought of loosing you…hope you can forgive me." He then stands up following Gangrel out of the room & back to his own laying back down closing his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I ma loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Randy started to wake again worried about John. Was he ok? How is he dealing with what Randy did? Did he make the right choice? Would he forgive him? The ramble of thoughts stopped when he thought he felt something. His mind searched the odd feeling…well not so odd, just odd under the circumstances. Warmth…a familiar warmth…maybe not as warm, but still the same.

"Johnny?" His voice low questioning worried his mind was playing tricks.  
"Hey Ran didn't want to wake you." Just now realizing John's arm around his waist pulling him just a little closer.  
"I hope I'm not dreaming."  
"You're not…" John's hand slides lower over the front of Randy's jeans.  
"John not here…please…"  
John instantly stops bringing his hand back to Randy's waist. "Of course sorry."  
"I just don't know if they are watching…..keeping a watch on us both." Randy slowly turns so he is on his back looking at John to his side. His normally rich eyes now had a slightly different glow to them. He still had that bright smile though.

"You don't…hate me?"  
"No…" The smile faded. "I don't hate you Ran…I know you had no other choice."  
"I placed you in danger…"  
"Well no….he wasn't after you specifically….we just wandered into his path. If either of us were to blame it was me. You did tell me you were not comfortable going into the park that day & I pushed the issue." John's eyes lowered a little, looking at the burns. "Does it still hurt?"  
"A little…I am sure will sting like hell when I try to put a shirt on."

Randy's eyes looked John over as much as he could. He was slightly shocked to not see a single mark on his body. He rolled more to face John taking a hand running it over this chest. John offered a light smile. "Gangrel said it's because one it went strait through & two the fact I was still….still human when it happened. So no burns from the sulfur & it had no time to leach into my system like it did with you."

Randy lifted his eyes back towards John's face. "I'm so sorry John…" He closed his eyes with a sigh. "I never wished you to become part of this life…you don't deserve it…"  
John reached over brushing Randy's cheek. "Ran stop it please." Orton slowly opened his eyes again. "Look at it this way…now you don't need to hide anything from me."  
"I just worry for you…"  
"Why?"  
"Have they told you anything?"  
"Very little…Just the basic of what happened…what I now am…that at least for now by law I am only permitted animal blood. That they can show me where I can get it before they leave again."  
"They're leaving you behind? He said he was going to claim you as part of his nest. No he can't go back on that…" Randy tried not to get agitated."

John lightly touched his face. "He's not…but I can't just up & leave my training. He knows for a couple month anyways you will be around to help me…since you are my creator." Randy slowly closes his eyes again with a sigh. "That is what Hunter is to you isn't he? That is why he the one right above you? He created you?"  
"Yes…"  
"What little I am gathering Gangrel is not as strict as the leader of your nest?"  
Randy opened his eyes again looking at him. "He isn't that is why I accepted his offer...for however long it lasts. If I am asked I will not be able to lie to them…at least not easily. If I do & it is discovered I will be disciplined."  
"Like the night I met Hunter?"  
"If not worse…I would accept it though to keep you safe."  
"Keep me safe from them?"

"Yes…there are different steps of being a vampire. The top are among a few that sit in council, they govern everything on our lives to keep humans shielded from our existence & make sure none get out of hand. Also to try to keep the peace between us & the lycans or better known Werewolves. The council is made of members from both side. Then the leaders of the different nests, then I guess what some would considered just normal vampires, but even among them the power they have varies based on who created who. In truth I would now be among that level…but for now that will be kept hidden. Under that is Fledglings ones that have just learned how to drink mortal blood…newly woken to they full traits. Lastly Whelps" Randy sighs. "What you will be for quite some time. The weakest of each nest, they are not permitted to drink mortal blood. The amount of time from whelp to fledgling varies on the wish of the leader. The nest can have advantages of having one or more whelp…" Randy brushed John's face lightly. "One is that they still have some touches of their human life to them…Making them a usable feed if another can not be found."

"So…So they might ask to feed from me?"  
"Yes…and being the lowest you should not refuse. I don't know how strict his rulings are…if it was under my leader…you CAN'T refuse."  
"The reason you call him Master instead of leader?"  
"Yes. In my nest it is based on who created who…if they are above you…you have to obey."  
"So…if they find out about me…"  
"Well if they discover I created you…Gangrel would need to relinquish you back to my nest & you would need to learn to obey the orders given by any of it's members, along with other rules that are just standard."

"Like what?"  
"Well you saw some the day Hunter was angry with me. You do not make eye contract with any of your masters unless told or forced to do so. Even if your head is not down your eyes are to be. You should always address them by title Sir or Master. Now if our leader is in the room he is the only one to be called Master at that time. He is only Master never sir. An order is given it is to be followed no questions. A delay in following an order may result in a discipline of some kind by the master who was refused." Randy slowly pulled away from John standing up to stretch. "Then there was also the no personal contract with someone outside the nest. You always needed to be ready to serve the masters when ever called…"

John moved the sit on the edge of the bed. "Well if my true line is discovered…the last wouldn't be a problem…I have you…and Hunter."  
"I thought that too John…for fifty years…I was loyal, I followed the rules without question…then I met you. A vibrant, strong willed, amazingly sex human that just grabbed a part of my heart & couldn't shake him off me no mater what I tried. I still tried to follow the rules…god did I try."  
"The arena?"  
"Yeah…I told you that then."

"OK Since I am now 'on the inside.' Who are your other nest members?"  
"Remember Dave Batisita?"  
"Yeah…him?"  
"Yeah…he is even with Hunter except he has never created another. Well their creator is Flair."  
"Dang…But I've watched him grow up on tv wrestling…how?"

"I don't fully know how, but we still age some…or appear to anyways. When we reach a certain point we will fall into a sleep for a while, as we rest the body will return to a more youthful state & then we just move on to a different place. At least that is what I have been told. I have not reached it yet…because at the same time we appear to age slower. Then there is the leader of our nest…Flair's creator." Randy sighs a moments. "The main reason I won't claim you right away as mine. Master Taker…Undertaker."  
"Whoa…how bad is he?"

"Bad enough…surprised he left me alone till recently. The few times I dealt with him…he was brutal. I think he gets off on the pain he an causes. The night you met Hunter was a combination of Him & Batista." Randy rolls his neck a little. "The shoulder itself was Batista…but Master Taker had weakened me enough first that I barely had energy to fight Batista even if is wanted to…I tried pleading with him but with no luck. If the truth comes out I worry how either of those will be with you. Hunter I am not too concerned about, yes he is controlling. He is not cruel about it…not in private anyways….well most of the time…I still don't know what angered him that day…unless deep down he was not fully approving of my show of dominance. He kept saying he was doing it to reteach me my place."

"And you are willing to stay in that position…just so I won't have to?"  
"Exactly." John got up walking to where Randy was. He walked around to face him.  
"Randy you know how much I can handle…and that was before. Shouldn't I be able to handle even more now?"  
"You should…but I don't want him getting a hold of you…I don't want them to try to break you…Yes my domination you, telling you what to do….because you want me too. At the time I needed that…I needed that taste of freedom from them…from being the one to always obey. I was broken by them for so long…I don't want to see you broken by them."

"I won't be…even if it come out I won't be…I know that no matter how far down I am beaten…I will have you there to lift me back up right?"  
Randy sighs. "As much as I am allowed….I can not show too much kindness in front of the others…I must still follow the others orders."  
"I will never hold it against you Ran…But for now we will do it your way." John cupped Randy's face. "Thanks for sacrificing yourself to keep me safe." He then leaned in softly kissing Randy. Randy's hooked his arms around Johns neck deepening the kiss turning it rough & controlling his tongue gliding into John's mouth causing him to moan.

Randy gave a low growl as he broke the kiss. "I can't wait till they let us out of here. I just want to get you back to your place & do such things with you."  
John just smiles. "I can't wait…you don't need to hold back any…"  
"True…though I didn't hold back much then…I still remember the job I did on your shoulder."  
"And I didn't mind it."  
A knock on the door before it opened . In walked Gangrel with the brothers.  
"Sorry to interrupt Randy."  
"No problem Gangrel sir…"  
"Christian will be escorting you back to your apartment. The wolf blood you ingested should be enough to keep you going for a while. By the time the hunger starts hitting you again I should of hopefully already spoken to Taker & explain the change in your status so he will not be angered if he hears you actually feed."  
"Thank you again sir for watching over John as one of your own."  
"Well not exactly…he will be part of my nest…but we will be claiming him as Edge's creation."  
"That is fine sir."

"Anyways…Partly for that fact Edge will be taking John here to show him places we know are safe to acquire blood from & how to do so without too much question."  
"Are you sure there is no other threats in the area?"  
"To our knowledge anyways. We had been tracking that one down across a few cities. We were hoping to get him into a neighboring area before capture since this is a protected zone. Don't worry if Edge detects anything off he will guard John."  
"Thank you."  
"Of course. OK boys head out & have a call to place."  
"Of course." They both replied before leaving with John & Randy, while Gangrel worked on contacting Taker about Randy.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I ma loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Christian got Randy back to his place looking the small place over. "Why don't you try to take a shower Randy…I am sure you can use one, the same clothing for almost three days. Also the sinks can only clean so well."  
"True." Randy turned moving to the bed area going in his dresser to pull out some fresh clothing. Just a tee shirt & sweats. He tried not to tense when he felt Christian place his hands on his hips.

"What you want Christian?"  
"What you think I want?"  
"No."  
"Why not…" A low almost purr from the blonde. His hands gliding around Randy's waist resting just above his groin. "Old time sake…"  
"Because I said so." He took a hold of Christian's hands prying them free from his body. Then turning the face him. "You're not one of my masters…I don't need to listen." Christian took a hold of Randy's wrist looking in his eyes.  
"You ever do it just because you want to…not cause it was ordered of you?" He tries to kiss Randy but he pulls his head back.

"Yes…with John…"  
Christian gets a slight smile. "Yes speaking of my new nest mate…you do know Edge plans on having us train him real well." His voice get more of a purr too it when mentioning the training which got a growl from Randy yanking his hands free form Christian & faster then the blonde could blink he was pinned against the wall his eyes big.  
"Shut you god damn trap if you know what is good for you & him." Christian tried to struggle but couldn't break free from Randy's hold.  
"LET GO!"  
Randy gave a low growl as he leaned close to Christian's ear. The blond closed his eyes worried Randy may of still be bordering on a frenzy from the councils orders. Randy's voice low in his ear. "I am being watched in here…they hear you…they will know about John changing…now keep you trap shut." He then moved his head kissing the younger of the blonds very deeply till he was moaning against Randy's mouth.

Randy broke the kiss leaning into Christian's ear again. "Talk to your brother about all of us meeting in John's place… and maybe…maybe you'll get your wish." With that Randy let go before heading for the bathroom to get a shower. Christian pulled out his phone calling Edge.  
"Hey bro how's it going?…yeah plan got changed….surveillance issues…seems that way….your child's place one hour?…yep…not promising…he may…ok later." He hung up the phone moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

Hearing the water cut off he watched as Randy come from the shower. "In honesty the smell of the wolf blood on you was a bit of a turn on."  
"How the hell can the ode de fleabag be a turn on?"  
"Not them exactly…their blood. My nest has worked as trackers for rouge wolves for a while…They break the treaties we get called….which of course leads to a nice feed for us. Well you felt what kind of altered state that can cause…and we like to burn off steam to celebrate a successful capture. Even if their death isn't always the final outcome."

"I forgot you & Edge would go down at almost the drop of a hat."  
"I'm almost insulted by that claim…well if it wasn't true." He watched as Randy walked to the bed next to him where he left the clothing licking his lips at the exposed chest of Orton. "So we have healthy sexual appetites."  
"There is a difference between healthy & over active."  
"True…but I know yours isn't much better at times." Christian reached over placing a hand on Randy's thigh. Randy closed his eyes drawing a breath in a faint groan.  
"Don't…"  
"Why not?" His hand rubbing his thigh moving closer towards center.  
"I can't…"

"Once again why not?" Christian's purr turns to a slight growl growing annoyed. He stands up moving in front of Randy. One hand on the hip the other rubbing his groin feeling his member twitch getting a groan from Randy.  
"I am….I am not permitted…"  
"You can for John….but not me…why?"  
"He is a feed source…" Christian sneers as he lets go of Randy moving away. Randy give a sigh of relief gathering his clothing he quickly dresses. Christian just had to hope Randy may sing a different tune once there was no camera's around.

Randy hearing his apartment phone went over to answer it. He thought maybe it was John saying he was back. "Hello?…" He gave a faint sigh. "Hello Hunter Sir….I was indisposed for the last few days Sir….you are correct on that Sir…Remember you warned me of increased activity Sir?…Well I came across one Sir…I was attacked sir…Still a bit sore Sir but I will be fine…It must of dropped from my pocket during the attack Sir…Of course Sir very sorry about that Sir…" Randy give a sigh. "I was shot sir…yes he was being tracked sir…Grel's nest sir. They found me & nursed me back Sir…Um,Sir I am no longer a whelp…" Randy cringed when Hunter yelled at him demanding an explanation.

"It was council's call Sir…Yes council's they sent the order down to Gangrel when they reported the wolf that injured me was captured alive that it be terminated, by my hands…Yes Sir I did…" Randy looked at Christian. "He is not here, but another of his is…he was there when is was given." Randy looked at Christian motioning to the phone. Christian sighed walking over taking the phone.

"Good day Hunter…Yes it is…It is as Randy told you…yes…yes…I must admit for a first true feed & kill, he was quite impressive….well this city is part of a treaty zone, the moment he fired his weapon at any of us he pretty much signed his death warrant….Yes they were quite insistent that he be the one to do it since the injury was quite severe to him leaving him weakened….I do not know if they were aware of that fact or not Hunter. It was still their call on this matter…nothing against Randy, but my brother & I would have been more then glad to of handle the beast ourselves, but we had orders to wait…yes he will be fine…A request sir?" Christian smirks towards Randy. "I was requesting a nice, what a good word? A nice show of gratitude from Randy, but he told me he couldn't as per his nest's orders….yes that is exactly what I am requesting Hunter sir…" The smirk turns to a smile. "Thank you Hunter sir….yes of course…good day Hunter."

Christian hand the phone back towards Randy who takes it. "Hello Hunter Sir…yes Sir…yes Sir…of course sir…Thank you Sir…as soon as I can Sir…good day Sir." Randy hangs up the phone looking at Christian. "You just couldn't wait could you?"  
"Nope." He smirks again as he steps closer to Randy taking a hold of him pulling him close kissing his deeply them both fighting for control. Christian was thrown off a bit when he feels them falling towards the bed, but with him under Randy.

"Fine I was told to show you my gratitude…I will…my way…" Randy smirks before kissing Christian's neck. A playful nip causing the blond to draw a sharp breath. He then got up. "Strip'em then on the bed on your back before I wreck that outfit." Randy was already stripping off the sweats he had put on. Christian watched a moment before getting out of the bed removing his shoes before his shirt & lastly his jeans not having underwear on. He then moved back on the bed. Randy watched him before climbing back on.

His movement slow & fluid like as he covered the slightly larger man's body with his own. Their members rubbing against each other between their abs as Randy began to kiss Christian again. The blond began to moan. While Edge knew him so well the fact of someone different was driving him wild. It had been a couple years since either brother had a chance with Randy…and he was the first since Randy's change. Even Randy's dear sweet John wouldn't have that claim.

Randy began to trail his lips from Christian's lips slowly down his body. Christian groaned as Randy's body gliding over his hard member was like smooth velvet. Randy trailed kisses all the way down till reaching Christian's aching member. His tongue darting out flicking over the leaking tip caused Christian's back to arch from the mattress. Randy brushed his lips over the tip a few times causing Christian to start swearing at him for teasing him.

Randy can't help but smirk just a little as he slides just the head past his lips sucking on it lightly. "Damn Randy…for-for got how go-good you are at this." Christian pants with a slow moan as Randy slides more of Christian's throbbing member into his hot mouth till he is all the way to the base. Randy keep where he is for a while just lightly sucking. "Damn…move move…god please move." Christian didn't know why the suction, but lack of movement was driving him up a wall. Christian went to try to grab Randy's hair to force him to move but his hands kept getting deflected by Randy's own.

"DAMN IT….Please…god please enough…." A chuckle from Randy caused vibrations to shoot through Christian's body causing only more sweet agony before Randy finally started to move his head up & down Christian's shaft. "Oh god….yes…shit….yes…god so good…yeah just like that Randy….god I'm gonna….FUCK!" Christain yelled as he came shooting his load into Randy's mouth the first shot Randy's lowered his lips all the way down taking Christian as far as he could take his swallowing him the sensation slowly milking the blond of every drop.

Randy slowly pulling his lips up Christian's shaft with steady pressure to work a few more drops from the softening member. Randy smirk sitting on his knees looking at Christian's heavy eyes. "I think I showed adequate gratitude don't you?"  
"Shit…" Christian sighed then chuckled. He tried to reach toward Randy but once again swatted away.  
"I'm not needed."  
"Only right Randy…."  
"I see how I drained you Christian…plus you need to rest for later."  
"Later?"  
"Yes later."

Randy moved Kissing the blond again allowing the man to taste himself on Randy's lips before he moved to whisper in his ear. "When we meet you Edge & John…" Randy then got up from the bed draping a blanket over Christian for now. He then threw on his sweats moving to watch TV. Christian silently cursed to himself having a clue what Randy had planned.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I ma loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

John finally got back to his apartment with Edge. He still felt odd carrying a small brown bag from the butchers Edge showed him. "Let me show you a trick." Edge informed him leading John to the kitchen area. He was carrying a small bag from a drugstore. "Put the bag down." John brought the bag over placing it on the counter. Edge opened it removing a quart size container of pigs blood. He then opened the bag he had removing a small bottle of aspirin & a pill crusher.

"Now for a container this size one should work." He takes one of the pills out grinding it into a fine powder. He then opened the blood dumping the powder into it. "John I need a spoon."  
John went to a drawer near the door way pulling out a spoon handing it to Edge. He then stirs the mix. "This will allow you to buy larger amounts at one time & keep it fresh between feeds."  
"How much do I need each time & how much can I store?"  
"Between a cup & a pint each time…depends on how often you wish to do it. As for storage I wouldn't suggest more then two of these containers at once. Even with the aspirin the taste will still change over time. The aspirin just stops it from getting thick on you too fast."

Edge steps away from the container turning to look at John eyeing the young man over. "Go ahead give it a try." John looked at Edge then walks over to the counter lifting the container his face scrunches up some. "Yes I know it seems such an unpleasant thing…Beef is even a stronger taste…lamb if you can acquire it tends to be a little sweeter." He smiles a little. "Hand it here John." Edge extends his hand & John hands him the container. "Now go grab a chair, bring it here & sit." He watches as John follows his orders seeing exactly how much Randy has or has not told him. "Now just close your eyes & relax…let me control things ok."  
"Yes Edge."  
"When you feel the blood just slowly swallow." John nodded with a sigh closing his eyes wishing it was Randy teach him these things.

Edge walked over closer to John looking him a moment. "Tilt you head back as a little." He looked as John listened. "Good." Edge took a small mouthful of the blood into his own mouth his own face trying not to scrunch almost forgetting how off putting animal blood could be. Placing a hand on John's cheek Edge closes his mouth before lowering his lips to John's. John is startled at first & wants to pull away, but knew he couldn't. He stay still unsure if he should recipicate it or not. Edge moved his hand to under John's jaw his finger lightly pressing to encourage John to open his mouth. When he does Edge slips his tongue between his own lips skillfully keeping the blood trapped in his own mouth.

John didn't want to but the different taste of Edge, plus the tiniest hint of the blood got a small moan from the younger man. Edge moved his hands to each of John's shoulders as he parted his lips a little allowing the crimson liquid to flow between them. John's hands gripped a hold of the chair as he swallowed the contents flowing into his mouth of course also leading to him softly sucking on Edge's tongue eliciting a growl from the older man. Edge pulled his head back looking at John as his eyes opened & saw how quickly John lowered them & then his head from his gaze. "It's ok John…Now how was that?"

"No-not too bad I guess."  
"Now of course can't do that all the time…but I figure get you over the initial taste. Sadly rewarming blood is not easy as you don't want to cook it." Edge removed a hand picking up the container. "Now just try a little sip on it's own. The smell is worse then the taste." He brought the container to John's lips & slowly tipped it till some passed the young man's mouth. John swallowed it like it was bitter medicine. "You need to be worked in stages…maybe Gangrel will decide you won't need this stage for too long, only time will tell." He had John drink a little more before seeing how much was gone. "That's good for now." Edge moved away putting the lid back on before placing it in John's frig.

"How long is not too long?"  
"Hard to say…My brother & I were about ten years…Randy, well Taker kept him on purely animal blood for about fifty I think."  
John blinked a few times. "Fif-fifty?"  
"Yes…" Edge turns to face John. "What shocks you that Randy is that old or that he did it for so long?"  
"I guess both…well how old is he?"  
"As a vampire around fifty." Edge walked back over to John. "Your blood was his first mortal feed."  
"I had no clue."  
"Yes, well of course there is a reason for that. You can imagine how people would be if they knew we were real along with werewolves." Edge took a step back. "Come on John I want to see what I'll be working with."  
"Excuse me?"

"I want you to stand up & strip down…I wish to see what I am working with…Besides I am sure you could do with a warm shower."  
"Yes Edge." He stand up from the chair moving towards his bedroom area. Removing his shoes he pulls off the shirt he was given since his other shirt was ruined. Edge walks over watching him.  
"No need to be shy John…we will break you of it in time I am sure." John stood up keeping his eyes from Edge's as he started to unfasten his jeans pushing them down stepping out of them. He was still clad in his briefs. "Yes, impressive I see."  
"Thank you." John replied sounding nervous.  
"I want you to turn around so I can see the back of you when you remove them."  
"Yes Edge." John turned almost glad to turn to hide the fact he was growing hard at Edge's soft yet commanding tone. John grabbed the waist of the briefs slowly sliding them over his hips & over his ass as he bent forwards some. He heard a faint growl that caused a faint shiver.

"Don't stand…"  
"Yes Edge."  
"You may brace on the bed if you wish." Edge walked closer to John eyeing his exposed backside. Taking a hand Edge firmly swats one of his cheeks causing John to jump slightly & move his hands to the bed to prevent from tipping forward. "Yes nice indeed. I can see how you physical attributes may of appealed to Randy."  
"Th-thank you Edge."  
"Spread your legs for me…give yourself a firmer base." He watched as John obeyed the order as he removed his own shirt.

Edge then lowered to his knees behind John seeing his member already semi hard. "You enjoy being exposed like this don't you?"  
"N-n-no Edge."  
"Liar." Edge swatted John's ass again, getting a faint jump again. "Now answer me…you enjoy being made to expose yourself."  
"No…" Another swat & another jump.  
"Then how you explain this…" Edge slides his hand between John's legs gliding over his balls & the underside of his cock gaining a light groan from John before Edge wrapped his fingers around it. A light moan as Edge gives it a few light strokes.  
"I-I-I ca-can't Edge…"  
"You can't or won't…you embarrassed that it makes you hard being exposed to a practical stranger? It that is John?"  
"Ye-yes Edge…I am sorry Edge."  
"It's ok…I am glad you are getting enjoyment, even if you don't think you should."

Edge removed his hand from around John's shaft using both hands to get a good firm hold on John's ass, Edge saw the scarred flesh give a smile before he pulled the cheeks apart. He placed his lips to the puckered skin to John's backside kissing it before taking his tongue licking the area getting John to try to muffle his groans. Edge then stopped a low growl to his voice. "Don't muffle them…I want to hear ever last whimper & moan. You got that?"  
"Yes Edge."  
Edge started to lick around the puckered flesh. John groaned part of him felt bad. How could he allow someone else to do this to him? Edge then pushed his tongue into the tight entrance of John's body. John gave needy little whimpers feeling Edge's tongue thrusting in & out of his body. Edge kept enjoying John's ass while he removed one hand unfastening his own jeans lowering them off his hips. He growled running his own hand over his aching member. Edge pulled his mouth away standing up. He took the head of his member running it between John's perk ass cheeks his saliva slicking things.

John gave a faint groan feeling the firm flesh pressing against him. "You going to take every inch of me deep in you & you going to enjoy it won't you John."  
"Ye-yes Edge…"  
"Excuse me I didn't hear you." He swats his ass.  
"YES EDGE SIR!"  
"Better…do you need more stretching."  
"No Edge sir…please sir…" John felt bad the words passing his lips, why was he feeling this way, why did a part of him want to be used...but it should be Randy doing these things not Edge...not someone he hardly knew. He was feeling this way. John hated being so turned on by these actions.  
"Better…" Edge grabs John's hips pushing himself into John's body a moan slips past them both. Edge closes his eyes loving how smooth John's walls felt around his hard shaft. "God John…" Edge lowly growled. He didn't feel the need to stop at all till he was fully sheathed his balls pressed to John's ass. "Damn perfect." He growled more before he started to slide out & back in again. "Oh yeah….god now I see." Edge spoke almost as if in a dream as he was moving slowly in & out, fully enjoying the experience.

John was faintly panting mixed with his moans. "Se-see wh-what sir?" John's question shook Edge from his thoughts.  
"I'll tell you after." Edge's voice held a hint more of a growl moving his hands to John's shoulders he angled his thrust slightly differently till he had John moaning louder almost bordering a snarl. "Yes right there is your spot…like me thrusting right there."  
"Yes sir…ple…please do-don't stop…" John panted his stomach wanting to twist in knots. A deep groan from John when Edge removed one hand from his shoulder & reached under them taking a firm hold of John's aching member right at the base effectively preventing the young man from finishing. He knew the feeling well from when Hunter made Randy do the same thing. "Sir ple-please…"

"I will John…don't you worry…I will boy.." Edge made the pace even faster feeling his self building closer. His growls turning ragged as his nails dug into John's shoulder causing the young man to wince growling in return. "Yes just like that…god yes…." Edge snarled as he gave a few quick thrusts as he came. Pulling from John's hole Edge lowered to his knees licking his own essence as to began to trickle from the opening. John moaned feeling his tongue again still unable to think of finishing because of the strangling hold Edge had on his base.

"God sir…ca-can't take more…god pl-please." John panted.  
"Turn round." Edge growled & John did as instructed as soon as Edge let go of him. The moment John turned Edge had his lips brushing his head & taking him onto his mouth. John's eyes nearly rolled into his head as the blond devoured the full length. John cursed himself to even think Edge may be as good if not better then Randy as doing down on him. While John loved how Randy would command him & his body when together, something was different about Edge's hot mouth & lips.  
"Damn sir…please…please ma…may I…" Edge growled sending tingled through John's body. Edge moved both hands to grab John's ass as he moved his mouth up & down the fill length. John's legs wanted to buckle as he fought to stay standing. "Edge I'm…I'm….damn…." John's head went back in a deep almost silent groan that shook his whole body as he came into Edge's mouth that swallowed every last drop. Once he was finished Edge removed his lips practically sliding his body up John's shaking form. John tried to turn his head from Edge's gaze till Edge took a hand under John's jaw forcing him to look at him with a smile.

"You are very good indeed John…if it was not for Randy already starting to change you out there…Or that face that Grel feared what would of happened…I would of loved to of claimed you as mine for real." Edge pressed his lips to John's kissing him sliding his tongue into the younger man having him taste the multitude of experiences of their activities. Breaking the kiss he looked at John. "Take a nap for now…you can shower once you wake."

"Thank you Edge." John's voice low as he turned climbing slowly into the bed. Edge slid the rest of the way from his clothing climbing next to him.  
"You awake enough still for me to explain my comments?"  
"I believe so Edge."  
"You must try to keep this quite even from Randy."  
"I don't know if I can do that Edge."  
"I know…if he asks…but do not tell him freely."  
"Yes Edge."

"Good. I heard the wolf that attacked you & Randy refer to you as a mongrel." He heard John sigh. "Nothing to be ashamed of…you didn't ask for it."  
"I'm not…I am not nor was I a werewolf."  
"Not fully."  
"What?" John slowly tried to move to look at Edge.  
"Mongrels are humans attacked by werewolves that for one reason or another never fully when under the lunar shift. For some reason something stops it yet they still pick up some of their traits. Full werewolves see them as a defect, a weakness in the bloodline somewhere. When one is found the pack of the area would try to destroy them. They don't want vampires to know such things exist…"

"How do you know then? How do you know I am or was one?"  
Edge sighs "Part of the same reason why I wished I would have been allowed to change you instead of Randy. Because I am the same…I was a mongrel saved by Gangrel…I was attacked & brought into a pack…when they saw the change did not work I was ordered to be killed. I ran from them, my hiding did not last long with their heightened senses. One had me pinned my chest was already ripped open. I knew my death was looming it was just a matter of it's teeth ripping my throat out & leaving me an empty shell on the forest floor. I still don't know fully why he did as he did…but he saved my life turning me. I then told him my tale of being separated from my brother because of the wolf attacks. I didn't even know if he was still alive or not. It took a few years before we crossed paths with him. Life was hard alone for him, so it was decided to bring him over with us…we been a nest ever since. There had been others, but none could last more then a couple hunts."

Edge give a sigh tucking his hands behind his head. "I never thought I would come across another like me…That is why my comment about now I see…Gangrel had told me how tight & smooth my body was compared to others…even Christian's, how my lack of pain is when it comes to being taken. The feeling of pain almost seems to make it more pleasurable. I could feel what he was talking about now. It is quite intresting…not going to complain at all the time we get to spend together."  
"Thank you…so you can teach my all aspects then?"  
"Yes..that is why he asked me to act as your creator…because we are so much alike. We share a bond in a way no one else would understand. Now rest I am unsure when we will get company."  
"Company?"  
"Yes Randy & Christian will be joining us later…Don't worry you have another round in you at least." Edge smiled getting a faint moan from John before both men closed their eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I ma loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Randy grumbled to himself when he realized he fell asleep on the couch watching a movie. He got up walking to the bed seeing Christian still asleep. He debated a moment letting his stay that way. It would serve him right tricking him into a one on one. He smirked writing a note that had John's apartment number on it before he headed out himself.

Reaching the apartment he knocked hoping they were back. Randy leaned on the wall as he knocked again. Hearing the door unlocking he moved to stand again. He smiled seeing John, but then the smile wiped from his face as John's normal warm expression was not there as he stood in just a pair of basketball shorts & Randy could tell he had not showered yet either.

"May I come in?"  
"Of course." John's tone low & eye down. Randy shook his head as he walked past him.  
"John you can look at me." Randy informed him as he walked past him. Scanning the room he saw Edge sitting in the bed the blanket covered him to his waist. "God you & your brother both." Randy sneered at him.  
"What I do?"  
"You know damn well what you did…"  
"Nothing out of normal…But I am assuming you are referring to a lil arrangement involving the four of us? Speaking of that where is he?" Edge tried to keep a calm tone. "John back to me."

Randy watched as John walked past him towards the bed . "Just sit for now."  
"Yes Edge." John moved climbing into the bed next to Edge.  
Randy tried not to growl seeing how fast John was entering a role he fought for years. "Your brother is resting after our little session…"  
"What you knocked him out?"  
"Yeah seems the poor thing couldn't handle the new me." Randy smirked. "I'm sure he will come around eventually." His eyes drifted to John. "John." Randy's tone almost flat.  
"Yes Randy?"  
"Lets get you cleaned up…Maybe Christian will be with us by then."  
"Yes Randy." John started to move Edge just shot Randy a look because he knew between them Randy out ranked him when it came to matters of John.

Randy followed behind John into the bathroom. Once the door was closed Randy took John's shoulder turning him. "Johnny boy snap out of it." John slowly lifted his eyes looking into Randy's eyes. "Just relax…He's playing you, knowing I told you how Master Taker is." He brushed John's face before leaning close kissing him. "Damn Babe…I wanted to feel you so bad…I don't want to hurt you. I know you two already did something." He saw John lower his head.

"I'm Sorry Ran."  
"For what?"  
"Doing what I did with Edge…I didn't want to…Well I take it back…I didn't want to enjoy it…I'm sorry…I liked it…I shouldn't have…how could I enjoy someone else besides you?…I'm…I'm…" Randy lifted John's head kissing him again. It was long but soft. Randy broke the kiss looking in John's confused gaze.  
"One simple question." Randy spoke softly  
"Anything."  
"Yes you enjoyed whatever it is you two did…these are all new experiences to you as you feel the change to your body…but…do you love him…not just attracted to in a physical sense…do you hold any feelings emotionally to him?"

"I..I don't know Ran…sorry…I don't know…just knowing he will be teaching me things in time…the way he opens to me…I can't be cold to him."  
"Will he replace me?"  
John's eyes widen at that. "No….never…"  
"Then don't feel bad." Randy turned to start the water to adjust the temperature of the shower. "Remember I also have Hunter…so while I may not be happy Edge is trying to worm his way into things, I can not condemn you if feelings begin. Just remember whose you truly are in the end."  
"Of course Ran." John tried to give him a reassuring smile.  
"Now lets get each other clean." Randy turned seeing John slide from the shorts & Randy removing his sweats.

Randy moved to let John step in first. He followed behind him pulling the curtain closed. Randy then grabbed John turning to push his back to the wall as he started to devour John's mouth causing the young man to moan. Taking his hands he pulls Randy's body against his. Randy broke the kiss low growl. "I hate sharing you with those two…so pardon my hunger for you while we are alone." He playfully nibbled John's neck getting shutters from him. Randy then takes John's jaw looking in his eyes. "Remember I said my knocking Christian out…to delay his arrival?"  
"Yes."  
"I refused to give him the satisfaction of finishing me…I want you to John…I want to feel you how ever you wish…I want you to have the first full experience of me as a full blood."

John almost blushed it was hot & raunchy…yet highly sexy & romantic that Randy was given a choice…made a choice of a first time for something & picked him. On top of that, he was giving John the choice of how to experience it. He thought a moment before John started to trail kisses down Randy's body. As he got lower & lower the growls from Randy's body seems to grow deeper. John wrapped his fingers around Randy's already firm shaft stroking him a few times before wrapping his lips around the leaking tip.

"Oooo Yeah Johnny…" Randy lowly growled. A low deep groan as John slide his lips slowly down the shaft till it brushed his throat. Randy bent forward over John's body bracing his hands on the wall. "Oh god Johnny just like that boy…" Randy panted as John hollowed his cheeks as he moved up & down the pulsating shaft. Randy spread his legs to keep himself braced. "Damn boy, yeah keep going just like that & you be rewarded soon." John gave a low groan of his own the vibrations traveling Randy's body. A few more long stroked Randy's legs began to wobble. John took his hands wrapping round Randy grabbing his ass. "Oh….oh…Fu…" A growl deep in his chest as his jaw tightened just as John's mouth took all of Orton into it just as Orton couldn't hold anymore cumming into John's mouth & down his throat.

Once John was done he pulled his lips from Randy's member looking up at him. "Get up here Johnny." Randy slowly panted out. John stood up & Randy wrapped an arm around his waist kissing him picking up faint traces of his own taste. Randy the gave a half smile, half tired smirk. "You sure you not getting tips from me or Edge?"  
"What you mean?"  
"You got better boy…" John smiles. "I know I can be pretty good…and if I remember Edge correctly I am pretty sure before I arrived he had his lips around you like a darn hover."

John groans his eyes drifting close then quickly reopened them. He looked down embarrassed. "Sorry Ran…that was defiantly not right to react to."  
Randy lightly growls his eyes narrowing. "You're right it wasn't…you getting turned on thinking of another guy while in my arms." Randy lightly frowns removing his hands from John's body turning from him.  
"Ra-Ran I-I-I'm sorry…pl-please do-don't be mad with me."  
"Face the wall John." He ordered coldly.  
"Yes Randy." Randy heard John moving. Taking the washcloth near by he wet it & twisted it before brining it across John's ass. John gave a slight yelp. Randy did it three more times so only twice against each cheek. John gave a small yelp each time. "So-sorry Randy."  
"Sorry for what?" His tone biting.  
"I am sorry I was thinking of Edge while in your arms Randy...sir." Randy snapped him with the cloth again across each cheek.  
"I won't have you do that anymore will I boy?"  
"No Randy sir…" John panted a faint groan from his lips. Randy gave another snap listening there was still the yelp but a groan after it.  
"You like this…" Snap again. "You getting turned on over my beating your ass aren't you."  
"Ye-yes Sir…" John hangs his head down between his arms. Randy dropped the cloth taking a hand slapping the wet skin causing John to jump.

"Go ahead say it boy."  
"I like…I like you span-spanking me Randy sir."  
"You want another slap on your other cheek boy."  
"Yes Randy sir…please do it again." Randy pulled back his hand before brining it forward the wet slap of skin to skin. "Thank you sir."  
A knock in the door made Randy growl. "GO AWAY!"  
"Randy…come on open up no fair hogging him now I know a shower doesn't take that long." Edge's voice came from the other side.  
Randy's voice a snarl "One minute." He stepped out grabbing a towel. John shut the water grabbing one as well before Randy opened the door to see Edge still naked smirking at him & Christian sitting on the bed in the background.

"I hope you two were not having too much fun in there." Edge joked as Randy pushed past him. John tried to moved past but Edge pinned him in the door frame a low growl feeing John's hard on from under the towel. "No…just getting him warmed up again I see…well feel." He then moved letting John enter the room. Randy extends a hand towards John who walks towards him. Randy snakes his hand around his waist. Edge narrows his eyes slightly.  
"knock it off Edge…" Randy snapped. "John was mine before this whole thing & he will be mine in time again."  
"Yes but he ever gets on the road remember he must act as mine."

Randy moved looking at John. "Before too many know, which do you wish?"  
"He's a whelp he knows nothing of our ways." Edge snapped.  
John's head lowered. "Since you feel it is better this way…this is how it will be until something changes that." Randy nods kissing John's forehead.  
"Then for the sake of…" Randy growls briefly "familiarity & appearance. John go to Edge's side." John nodded before stepping around Randy to go by Edge's side.  
"Don't worry whelp you will still listen to Randy's orders once I return to my hunts until it is time to call for you. Understood?"  
"Yes Edge Sir."

Edge looked at Christian "I think you are defiantly over dressed bro."  
"And what you gonna do about it?"  
"John, help Christian get properly dressed…warm him up at the same time."  
"Yes Edge." John moves from Edge's side towards Christian & Randy just clenches his teeth. John offers Christian a hand & he stands up. John keeps his eyes low as he leans in kissing Christian his hands grabbing his shoulders slowly sliding then down his arms. Reaching his wrists he slides then to Christian's torso & the hem of the shirt allowing his hands to slide under the shirt. The light grazing of his mails caused Christian to moan in John's mouth.

Randy tries not to shift in his spot watching this. Edge walks over to him wrapping his arms around Randy's midsection from behind the younger man. "Quite a sight isn't it." He whispers in Randy's ear.  
"Can it Edge." Randy tries to bite back not wanting to admit that it was.  
"Oh come on Randy don't be like that…you know you are enjoying the show…" Edge slides a hand under the towel pulling it loose. Then slides it over Randy's already rehardening member getting a low groan from him. "See while a part of you may feel jealous seeing your lover pleasing another, you know another is heated…a sense of pride that he is so willing to follow the group." Edge still speaking as he is stroking Randy & lightly grinding himself against Randy's backside.

Randy's eyes fixed on John as he already had Christian's shirt removed. & was trailing kisses down his chest heading towards his pants lowering down to his knees. Randy groaned faintly watching it while Edge was still teasing him. Edge slinked his body around till he was in front of Randy much like John was with Christian who was now as naked as Edge. The only stitch of fabric on anyone was the towel still around John's waist. Randy's eyes fixed on John licking Christian's twitching member he didn't even register Edge's changed position till a wet warmth brushed the tip of his member. Randy moaned closing his eyes as Edge slide more of him into his mouth. Christian was moaning as well as he lowered to sit on the bed John still on his shaft sliding up & down.

"Damn Whelp…you good at that aren't you…" Christian panted. "Remember…you just to…warm things…not finish…"  
Edge growled lightly causing vibrations through Randy his hands clenching into light fists. "Damn Edge…" The younger man fought to open his eyes to first look at the bed then the sight on the long mane of hair moving up & down his length. Taking his hands he tangle them in Edge's hair pulling him away & up. Edge snarled at the rough treatment. Randy still keeping a firm grip with one hand pulled Edge towards his lips kissing his very roughly, plunging his tongue into Edge's mouth the two began their battle of dominance.

Randy took his free hand wrapping it around Edge's lower back racking his nails across the skin getting the older man to growl against his lips before Edge had to break the kiss his head going back in a feral snarl. "Fuck Randy…." Edge panted the pain it caused was almost a blissful sensation. Randy gave a faintly cold chuckle. "Surprised I remember Edge?"  
"Fuck yeah…"  
"Now lets join them before anyone gets to out of hand." Edge nodded & Randy let him go.

"John enough." called Edge, John slowly stopped pulling his lips from Christian's body. "drop the towel then on the bed, on your back."  
"Yes Edge." John stood removing the towel then climbing his way past Christian into position. Christian stood a little shaky already moving toward Edge & Randy. The three of them almost in huddle position talking the course of action over. Randy tried not to laugh a little hearing Edge's layout. Randy walking over towards John first. "Close your eyes John & keep them that way till we tell you otherwise."  
"Yes Randy sir." John slowly closed his eyes trying to keep his heart from starting to race. Randy motioned & the other two made their way over. Edge moved first moving the best he could to have his body next to John's his mouth near John's groin licking at the tip of John's leaking tip. John gave a content sigh but then moan feeling the head slip past someone's lips. Randy moved next spreading John's legs he slipped between them till his knees braced against John's backside. Edge's eyes shifted to Randy a moment before he took a hand wrapping it around Randy's member the younger man shifting closer. Edge removed his lips from John's body, but for only a moment did John loose any kind of sensation when he moaned feeling his hard member rubbing against someone else's. His mind had guessed but he felt best to keep them to himself just in case he was wrong.

His guess building more as he recognized Randy's own moans. His hands or someone else's was running along the joint girth causing both men to moan in unison. "Oh god…" Randy groaned as he watched Edge actually fit them both past his lips. "Damn tha…mmmm" Randy's head was trying to swim at the sight of Edge's moth wrapping them both & the wet sensation to his member rubbing along John's in that tight confines. Edge only kept the joint action a few short moments before he had to let them go. Stretching his jaw a little he went back down on John. Randy groaned moving his hands to lift John's hips. He rubbed his head between John's cheeks moving one hand to line himself up he slowly pushed into John's body. Randy knew oddly John rarely if even needed prep.  
"Fuck…yes sirs…god feels good." John groaned as Randy's head breeched the tight outer ring sliding into John's hot body. Randy slid deeper & deeper John's moans increasing till Christian moved near John's head he leaned to kiss him first swallowing the younger man's pleasurable moans. He then moved kneeling by his head.

"Open yo-your lips John…" Randy ordered & John parted his lips turning his head towards the body near him. John moaned again as Randy slowly started to pull out, then gliding back in. Feeling someone's member brushing his lips John moved his head wrapping his lips around it. "Good John…Good." Randy panted. Christian moved his body so his knees were on each side of John's head allowing him to slowly fuck the sweet lips already wrapped around him. John's moans muffled be the fleshy gag but increased still.  
"God so hot." Christian groaned as his positioned his hips against John's mouth. John's moans sending tremors through is body. Randy & Edge both growling as they continued their own pleasurable assault of John's body.

Christian braced himself against John's headboard his movement getting faster. He knew they were going to make it last, but he just couldn't he wanted to feel that sweet release into John's hungry mouth. "OH fuck…god yo-you ve-very good al-already whelp…yo-you re-ready…" John moaned his head trying to nod. "Good…fu-fuck…" Christian thrust his member all the way into John's mouth pleased to not feel a gag reflex as he groaned his release into John's mouth feeling his throat muscles tightening around it. "OH god…damn…" Christian mange to get out in a weakened tone as he pulled himself from John's lips. He looked a John as his own face was twisting as he panted. "Ed-Edge…I think he is trying not to…"

"John go…" Randy groaned deeply. Quickening his pace changing his angle getting John to moan sweetly. Randy could feel John's walls already tightening. "Go ah-ahead Jo-John…he…he likes it…Fuck…" Randy grunted bucking his hips sharply "Go-going to…" John's head went back as his back arched the pleasure ripping through his body. Edge growled happily as John began cumming into his mouth. A deep howl like tone from Randy as his own release began to flood John's willing body. Edge blinked hearing the sound from Randy as he came. He pulled his mouth from John's softening member before Randy lowered John's hips down & sliding out of his body. John's chest heaving from exhaustion. "Rest John you did good."  
"Th-thank you Ra-Sir…"

Randy looked at Edge. "You going to be ok."  
"Yeah…I got him good earlier…just a good shower, I'll be fine." Randy moved to the bathroom wiping himself quickly before throwing the sweats back on.  
"Do I got you boys word he won't be toyed with anymore today?"  
"Yeah…neither of us will mess with him unless he starts." Edge lightly chuckles the last part.  
"Good because I should head back to my place…make sure you contact me before Grel pulls you two away."  
"Of course I would not leave him without knowing you are keeping an eye on him for me." Randy nods before he walked over giving John a light kiss whispering his will see him soon. He then turns walking out of the apartment.

After he is gone the brothers decide to take a shower together. Christian lightly jokes sharing the same thought Randy had earlier. "You just a little cum slut aren't you brother."  
"Hey what can I say…I'm good at it…I enjoy it…so why not." Christian just laughs as his older brother. Randy getting back to his own place strips down taking a long shower himself.


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I ma loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

April 1, 2002

Randy got up early & showered. He was already planning the day out in his head. Get to the arena, train, try not to beat anyone up too bad. John & he working each other hard in the ring before coming back to work each other hard another way. Just the thought of John's tight body as it moved under his was already getting Randy excited. He wondered a moment about a quick one before heading out, but then brushed it away.

Working to get himself back under control he stepped from the shower drying off before heading out. As normal he swung by John's place on the way out, but there was no reply so either John headed into train early or went for a morning run.

Reaching the building Randy headed on inside. Some guys were sparing, others over on mats that were set up when there was no shows. John was over on some of the mats working with a member of a newer group that came in right after the new year. "There you are Orton!" Yelled Davis just as Randy was reaching the locker room door.  
"Yes Mr. Davis sir?" Randy tried not to bit out the sir part.  
"Don't bother changing…go pack your gear you're out of here?"  
Randy quickly turned on his heel facing Davis. "Excuse me sir…I didn't hear you right…You didn't just say…"  
"You're out of here go pack you shit & go!"  
"Why?"  
"Did I stutter Orton! Go pack up & get lost…"  
Orton stood as strait as he could squaring his shoulders. "You making a big mistake Mr. Davis…sir."  
"Yeah...right kid…no scram."

Davis turns heading for his office. Randy just watching him waiting for him to turn to tell him it was a joke. He didn't though, he only shut the door. Randy still trying to keep his head high turned heading into the locker room. He headed for his locker carefully opening it in case there was another prank some where. He hated celebrating his birthday on the day of fools. Sometimes he thought it made him even a bigger target.

He pulls out his gym bag that was inside checking it over & begins to fit whatever he could into it. "If he is really doing this I'm going with you." He heard John speaking to him.  
"No Johnny." Randy replied dryly.  
"Why not?"  
"Because you have a lot of potential to you…"  
"So do you."  
"I have other ways remember…this was just a stepping stone." Randy still didn't pull his head from his locker yet. "I'll be fine…I just wish I knew why it was so abrupt." He sighed when John walked over touching his shoulder.

"We still hanging out later?"  
"I hope so…if you want to?"  
"Ran why wouldn't I?"  
"I don't know…I may need to look for a new place…be odd tying up a place that is used by trainees when I'm not one anymore."  
"Hey the month just started, I'll help you look for a place this weekend ok?"  
"Yeah Johnny…Yeah.." Randy packed the last item from the locker closing it. He gave John a half hug before slinging his bag over his shoulder heading out. As he headed for the door he was still hoping to see Davis' head pop from the office to say it was just a bad joke, but no luck. The walk to the apartment felt longer then the walk in that morning.

Reaching his place Randy paused seeing the door cracked open. He tried not to get nervous as last time someone was in there it was Dave. Pushing it open he sees Hunter in one of the chairs his feet propped up. Randy lowered his head as he walked into the room shutting the door.  
"It's ok Ran the place is swept."  
"Um ok…wait…" Randy lifts his head slowly. "You the reason I was canned today?"  
"Not canned…moved up." Hunter stood up walking to him. "You're joining us on the road." Randy looked down again. "Thought you would be glad to be out of this dump…also back with me."  
"Of course I will be pleased to be by your side again Hunter…"  
"Fear or concern Randy?"  
"Well I won't lie to you I am not looking forward to being at Batista or Master Taker's beck and call. Also I will miss John…"  
"That is being worked on." Randy lifted his head looking at Hunter. "Remember I have some pull myself outside of that of Master Taker. I am having your pet looked over by a few guys. If they see the potential I see hopefully he will be joining you soon enough."  
"Thank you Hunter."

Hunter flashes him a smile taking Randy's jaw in his hand. "No need Randy he has great ring potential…plus if you remember I had a bit of fun with him myself." He lowers his lips to Randy's kissing him light at first, then slowly growing more heated. Hunter trialed his lips to Randy's neck getting a groan from the young man. Hunter breathed heavy in Randy's ear a low growl to his voice. "Full blood or not…I missed you Ran." He then pulled back with a sigh. "But we need to finish getting you packed…we have a flight soon."  
"How soon?"  
"Few hours."  
"No…please…can't it wait till later tonight?"  
"Why?"

Randy sighed. "I want to have one more time with John before I won't see him again till who knows when. Plus I can't just leave without tell him what is going on. He saw how upset I seemed at the arena…Davis made it sound like I was just being dropped with no good reason. Plus I need to let him know I won't need to find a place anymore around here…since I am packing already I take it a place is secured already for me?"  
"Yes since you are mine your primary residence will be my home in Connecticut. Of course in time we will talk about you securing your own if you wish it. As for holding off till you can inform John…I'll see what I can do to move the time."  
"Thank you Hunter…"  
"Of course…before you think I forgot I know it is your birthday…" Randy nodded. "Now." Hunter grabbed Randy around the waist "If we are holding the flight off." He started to kiss Randy again getting the young man to make his way back towards the bed.

Randy's legs hit the mattress falling back onto it. Hunter climbed up his body sliding Randy's shirt as he went. Low groans from his chest before he stood up. "Strip now…" A hungry look to Hunters face as he started to remove his own clothing. Randy moved removing his shoes & pants "On your belly ass up."  
"Yes Hunter sir."  
Hunter climbed back on the bed spreading Randy's cheeks apart. He felt the younger man shutter. "Been a while hasn't it boy?"  
"You the last Hunt…"  
"Nice…with Grel's group I wasn't sure, then again that was a was quite a few months ago wasn't it?"  
"Yes Hunter…" Randy shuttered slightly feeling Hunter rubbing his cheeks.  
"You miss the feel of something nice & deep in you don't you."  
"Yes Hunter sir." Hunter removed one hand sucking on some of the fingers before brushing a tip across the puckered flesh. Getting a faint moan, Hunter pushed the finger past the tightened hole. "Oh…yes Hunt…mmmm"

Hunter sliding his finger in & out soon adds a second causing Randy to buck a bit from a twinge of pain. "It has been a while indeed Ran."  
"Yes…ple-please…" Hunter turned his fingers brushing the sweet bundled of nerves causing Randy's needy whimpers.  
"Please what Ran."  
"Pl-ple…oh fuck…" He blurted out as Hinter brushed the sweet spot again. "Ple-please ne-need you Hunt…now…"  
"Just like you are?"  
"Yes..please…"  
Hunter smirked taking his rock hard member in his other hand lining it with Randy's craving body, sliding his fingers free he then started to push his member into the resistant ring. He heard Randy groan in the discomfort.

"It's only a moment…" Hunter tried to encourage him.  
"I kn-know want to fe-feel it…."Randy grunted as Hunter breached the ring pushing deeper slowly to allow Randy to adjust.  
"God Ran…guess there some…plus side of us not always together." Hunter panted in moans feeling how constricting Randy's walls already felt. "So tight…fuck." Hunter slowly moved his hips, watching Randy's back as it heaved with breath to deal with the discomfort.

"God Hunt…fas-faster please…" Hunter smiled a little as he was more then willing to oblige Randy's desire. Grabbing Randy's hips firmer Hunter quickened his pace loving the feel of Randy's walls tight around him. Moans from both mouths slowly building. "OH fuck…yeah Hunt…shi-shit…"  
"Yeah beg me Ran…beg me to make you cum…"  
"Oh god yes…pl-please Hunt…I wa-wan…OH FUCK DAMN!" Randy yelled when Hunter changed the angle of how he was thrusting his hips. "OH god, oh god….Hu-hunt pl-please….I wan-want to sooo ba-bad."

"Wan-Want to Wh-what Ran?" Hunter panted in groans feeling himself building closer & closer.  
"Pl-please ma-may I cu-cum Hu-Hunt…ple-please fuck so…good…pl-please."  
"No-not yet…" Hunter groaned pounding into Randy even harder.  
"Hu-Hunter Sir Pl-Please…can'can't hol-hold mu-much…." Randy groaned.

"You kn-know wha-what will ha-happen if you do…"  
"Da-damn….Pl-please…"  
"Ye-yes…" Randy moved a hand to his aching member he barely even touched it he was so close to popping, spraying the bed under him & his hand. Haunter groaned loudly as his hips thrust sharply into Randy's quivering body as Randy's orgasm caused even a tighter hold around Hunter's member sending himself over the edge. Hunter wrapped his arms around Randy before he rolled to his side pulling the younger man with him. "Damn…I re-really missed you…"  
"I…I ca-can tell Hu-Hunt…"  
"Hope I didn't ruin later for you." Hunter said half joking.  
"Ju-just ne-need sleep." Randy's eye were already closing. Hunter just smiled moving slightly to pull his softened member from Randy's welcoming body. He just held him close drifting to a light sleep himself.

Hunter woke a couple hours later. Moving from the bed he looked over his shoulder smirking at Randy's prone form. "Damn boy it has been too long since you were taken good." He then walks in the bathroom just washing himself down before moving to begin to redress. Just as he was finishing buttoning his shirt up there was a knock in the door. "Just in time it seems." Hunter walks over opening it.

"Hey John."  
"Um…Hunter Sir." John looks a little puzzled.  
"Relax…Um Randy is sleeping at the moment, but feel free to come on in."  
"Thank you." John walks in once Hunter moves. Hunter watches the young man feeling something is different but can't place his finger on what. "Randy tell you what happened today?"  
"Yes…he left OVW."  
"You mean Davis dropped him."  
"Not exactly, he is moving on to WWE."  
"WOW…good for him."  
"Yeah." Hunter smirked "Don't worry your time will come John."  
"You really think so."  
"Yeah I do…" He leans kissing John's cheek. "Well I have some things to tend to before we leave. Tell him I'll be back about eight or so." Hunter turns for the door.  
"We?"  
"He'll fill you in…why don't you give him a special wake up call Johnny Boy." Hunter chuckles before walking out.

John watched as Hunter left half expecting he was going to join. Not that John would complain either way. He turned heading for the bed area wondering if that was why Davis let Randy go why was he sleeping with Hunter there. He then stopped pursing his lips seeing Randy's current physical state. He was curled on his side dressed as god placed him on this earth.  
"Celebrated a little already I guess." John bent to untie his sneakers sliding them off & his tee leaving the jeans on still though he was sure they would become uncomfortable soon enough.

Moving over to the bed he leans over kissing Randy lightly with hardly a stir. "He did a good number on you Ran?" John almost chuckled but stopped himself. Taking a hand he gently convinced Randy's body to roll on to his back. A faint grumble from Randy's lips, brought a smile to John's as he thought of how 'special' to make his wake up call. John decided screw the jeans & removed then along with his briefs. Climbing on the bed he lowered his mouth near Randy's groin a low groan still smelling Hunter on Randy's body. Randy was still soft but John didn't mind taking his tongue pulling the softened flesh into his mouth.

Groan's started from Randy. "God baby…" He sleepily mumbled "So good…" John lightly moaned feeling the flesh twitch & begin to grow in his hungry mouth. Randy slowly rolled his hips wanting to fuck John's lips. "OH fuck…" Randy growled his eyes slowly opening to see it wasn't a dream. "Get up here you." John slid the now hardened meat from his lips looking up at Randy with a dimpled smile. He then moved his body to bring his lips to Randy's.

"Like your wake up call?"  
"Yes…but we need to talk."  
"I know…Hunter told me before he left…something bout you leaving?"  
Randy sighed "Yeah…I need to fly out with him tonight."  
"Yet he couldn't want to shag you rotten could he Ran?"  
"What?"  
"Well you were passed out prime for the pickin he must of shagged you real good…you made him that Randy…Ran?" John tried to keep a strait face.  
"God which idiot got you on a Austin Powers kick again?"  
"Hey they're good movies."

"Really now?"  
"Yes really.."  
"Well…" Randy grabbed John flipping them so he was now on top sliding his body against John's a slight moan from both men. "I think I defiantly make you Randy don't I Johnny Boy."  
"Oh behave…baby." John some how managed to get out in a semi bad English accent.  
Randy actually had to stop looking at him a moment. "You did not just do that John…" He then smirked. "As for me Behaving…" He slides down John's body till he was kneeling between John's leg pulling his legs over his shoulders. "Would you ever want me to?" He rubs his firm member down John's crack. Pushing just a little closer teasing the puckered flesh. He then pull back till he was just brushing over it slightly. The teasing sensation was causing John to moan. He raised his hips to try to move closer till Randy took his hands holding John's hips.

"Please Ran…please take me…I want you…" John plead with Randy trying not to go into his needy whimpers.  
"So answer my question…"  
"Never…I never want you to behave with me…"  
"Good answer…" Randy pushed his hips towards John's craving body the same time pulling John's body even closer to his. Randy groaned. "Always so good." John's hips raised Randy loomed his body over John's with more weight. His hands on John's shoulder as he held a hungry gaze in his eyes as he began to ravage John's firm body. John started to pant in heave groans when Randy brought his lips to John's neck licking the sweat touched flesh.

"Yes…yes…ple-please…do it…do it…please…" John begged.  
"Touch yourself Johnny boy…get you self near exploding for me…"  
"Ye-yes Ran…" John moved a hand between their bodies. Sweet needy moans from John's lips as Randy went back to enjoy the taste of John's flesh. Randy growled feeling himself get closer & closer.  
"God you feel so good Johnny boy…" Randy's nails dug into John's shoulders sending blissful sensations through John's body. His body began to arch.

"Ran…now…plea…sh…" Randy lowered his lips to John's neck quickly letting his fangs pierce the flesh as John's body began to tremble in small convulsions as he orgasmed spraying between both their bodies. Randy's lips left John's neck his body arching as he came deep within John's body. He then lowered his lips licking the bite marks to allow them to heal properly. Both men's chest heaving still riding their sexual highs. Randy moving his hands ran his tongue over the tiny cuts his nails made to John's shoulders causing John to groan. "Ra-Ran do-don't…ju-ju…"  
"Shhh…Sorry…you know wh-what the sight of bl-blood does.."  
"Yeah…"

"Need me to move?"  
"No…" John took his arms wrapping them again Randy just pulling him down against his body. "Just rest moment…then help pack."  
"Well clean first then pack.."  
"Right…priorities…" John weakly chuckled closing his eyes. Randy snuggled against John's body before closing his eyes as well.

Hunter knocked, but not getting an answer walking in about two hours later. He almost smirked at the image of the boys way of sleeping…it was so cute. He hated the idea of ruining their moment but it was getting too close to time. He walked closer to the bed lightly shaking Randy actually startling the young man.  
"Sorry Ran, but you need to get cleaned up & packed."  
"Damn." Randy mumbled. "Johnny…" Randy kissed his cheek then running his tongue along the jaw line till John groaned. "Sorry Johnny Boy daddies here & he said we can't play anymore."  
"Daddy? Really Randy…I'm daddy now?" Hunter growled.  
"Yeah but I been a bad boy that can be punished by daddy." Randy joked finally moving off of John's body heading for the bathroom. John slowly moved following after him. Hunter shook his head as he grabbed Randy's suitcase from the closet & began to pack it for him.

Both boys helped the other shower trying not to have it turn into another session know Hunter would have both their asses if they tried. Once out & dried they got dressed. "John you want to drive to the airport with us? The driver can then take you where ever you wish?"  
"No thank you Hunter…I rather get the good byes out of the way."  
"OK…five minutes Randy…See you around John."  
"Yeah see you around Hunter." He waves as hunter grabbed Randy's suitcase leaving. Randy locked up walking with John back to his own place.

John sighed looking down. "So this is good bye hmm?"  
"Just for now…Hunter has faith Vince will see your talents & offer you a deal. You know what so do I. I also gave you my new number so you can call me…just remember…anything vampire related…"  
"I know Edge…I will…Damn I will miss you & you haven't even left yet." John sighs before leaning to kiss Randy. Randy returns the kiss a light smirk. "Just don't let Edge ruin those fine buns on me Johnny boy."  
John blushes. "I really doubt that will ever happen."  
"Hope so…bye Johnny Boy."  
"Till next Ran." Randy offered a light smile as he headed out the door & to the waiting town car with Hunter. John watched from the window as Rany climbed in giving one last glance towards John's window before shutting the door. John watched as it pulled away feeling a big piece of him going with it…he was sad, but had to remember he & Radny would be forever bonded & one day they would be back together again.

(The End

Don't worry dear readers there will be a sequel at some point. Just maybe not right away. Even if you are just now reading this & have not done so I still welcome all reviews.)


End file.
